Power of the Elements
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Five ordinary teenagers discover they each hold an element and are chosen to stop an evil darkness. Can they decide to agree with fate, and save their city?
1. Introduction

Author's Notes:

Welcome everyone! This is the start of my new story, because I felt like writing another one. It's called the _Power of the Elements_, as you can see. I don't believe there is another SSB story like this, so this might be the first one. Who knows?

I had actually written this story not fan fiction based, meaning, I had made up characters and the whole nine yards. I thought it would be a great Super Smash Brother's story, so I just replaced my characters with ones we love and all know.

I really hope this story turns out well. This is only the introduction so don't really expect much. Don't expect a quick update on the next chapter, because I won't truly focus on this until a little later. I just wanted to get people interested in the story, and ready to read it.

Disclaimer: You all know, I don't own anything. I will say it once and once only.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 1: Introduction

------------------------------------------------

A long time ago, there was a story that I was told as a child. My mother would read the story to me, every night after tucking me into bed. I would be so eager to go to bed every night, just so I could hear her continue from where she previously left off. When my friends hung out at my house, I forced my mother to tell my friends the story. They never believed her when she did.

The story was about five ordinary teenagers, who each held the gift of an element. There was fire, earth, wind, light, and water. The teenagers had no clue about their hidden powers until a mentor joined them together. They are destined to stop an evil darkness. They called themselves Donovan, an evil group bending to take over West International City, or Wii for short.

When the group failed, the elements were passed to another group of teens, the next chosen ones in line. The elements never seem to get rid of the Donovan's, yet the Donovan's could never do the same. It was a never-ending war, and after the death of my mother, it became a never-ending story.

Many people ask me if I ever believed the story my departed mother left in my memory. I didn't really care what everyone else thought. Pretty soon, the story had spread, and many thought of it as a rumor or some kind of fantasy legend. I just smiled when I heard people talking about it. I knew, deep inside, that the story was real. My mother not only left me a story when she died, she left me a gift as well.

For the story was about her life.

Now I understand you probably think I'm crazy, but it's true. The story isn't a fantasy; it's reality. My mother passed the gift of the element to me when she had died. I'm now the last known element from my generation. After we have failed, to put the Donovan's out of misery, I have become a mentor.

I am forced to locate and band together the new generation of elements. I must locate the five chosen teenagers, to stop the evil darkness of the Donovan's. The first element is my very own best friend.

So please, join me as a retell a story that was told to me a long time ago.

My name is Pit, and this is my story…

---------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, I hope you all liked the introduction. And gasp! Yes, Pit is in this story. This isn't a POV type of story, just the introduction is. It's not going to just focus on Pit either. He's just one of the many important characters. Okay? Also, Pit is the only one who is going to appear from Super Smash Brawl.

Until Next Time!


	2. Seventeen Again: Pit

**Author's Note: **

Thanks for the reviews!

With _What Lies In the Darks_ in the completed section, I can now focus on this! I will try to get some chapters up before I start school on Wednesday, but please don't count on anything. I can't make any promises.

I'd like to say this now that after Chapter 3, each chapter is going to focus on one character at a time, like this chapter. You will understand better as the story progresses and will get use to it.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 2: Seventeen Again (Pit)

--------------------------------------

Alone.

He was alone, in an area unknown to him.

Familiar voices appeared in every direction, echoing throughout his mind. Shouting. Arguing. Crying. A battle was in play, happening around him.

He felt himself crouched on the ground, near a dirty graffiti dumpster. His knees were brought to his chest; his clothes were torn, and dirty. Blood trickled down his chin, from his busted lip, and water dripped from the ends of his brown hair.

The shouting continued, and forces of powerful energy surrounded him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as his eyes had fallen to the only light in the area. A necklace was hanging from his neck. At the ends, a silver hand was holding a small blue orb. The blue orb was glowing with massive power.

A person was seen running by him, who just noticed the teen sitting in the alleyway. It was a woman as she hurried back to the teen, bending down in front of him.

" Hey!"

He lifted his head to the woman known as Persia. She shared the same look as the teen, her clothes torn and dirty. Her curly blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her blue eyes stared at the frightened teen. A deep cut had gone across her forehead, causing blood to fall from her face, and she wore a similar necklace to the teen. Hers has a white orb, glowing at the same pace as his.

" We're not going to make it out of this…" She panted speaking softly. " Please, you are our only hope."

She closed her eyes, clasping her hands together as if praying. He watched her carefully, as her white orb suddenly lit up brighter. The teen felt himself being healed, as he was immediately sucked into the white light.

-----------------------------------------

A cell phone rang.

Pit immediately opened his eyes as he propped up in bed, his heart racing. He licked his dry lips, briefly wiping his eyes before realizing where he was. His eyes scanned his dirty, spacious room, before he turned tossing the covers and pillows everywhere searching for his damn phone.

He had finally located the small vibrating cell and flipped it opened bringing it to his ears. He listened for a bit, before finally speaking in a low groggily tone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Pit, what's up?" Came the reply.

Pit began mumbling incoherently.

" What?"

He suddenly snapped awake. " Uh, sorry."

" Where you sleeping?'

" Yeah." Pit replied as he turned to his window next to him.

He used his index finger to pull a blind down. Rain continuously fell from the dark gray clouds above, pounding against his window. It wasn't a storm, just light rain causing the roads to become slick and the flowers to get their daily shower. It was the perfect kind of shower to go walking in, with a large umbrella over your head.

" Hey Pit!"

" Yes?"

" Happy Birthday."

Pit directed his attention to the calendar hanging on the far wall. August 18th was circled with a red marker, and written on the small square box below was, birthday. Pit frowned, as he leaned back in bed. It was his birthday, and he was finally seventeen years old…for the rest of his life.

" Thanks, Link." Pit replied, rubbing his fingers through his brown hair.

" No problem. I wanted to give you a call and be the first to wish you a happy birthday." Pit's best friend, Link explained.

Pit chuckled. " You must feel lucky."

" No doubt about it." Link replied. " So, what are we going to do for your birthday?"

Pit frowned, " I don't know…"

" Well, school starts tomorrow…"

" Don't remind me."

" Okay, I won't." Link was heard laughing.

Pit felt himself smile, as he grabbed a necklace sitting on the nightstand next to him. He held it up in front of his face, glancing down at the green orb in the palm of the sliver hand. It was glowing, at a steady pace.

" Hey, Link…I'll call you if I'm going to do anything. Right now, I just want to relax." Pit explained.

" Alright. Don't forget to call." Link replied. " Talk to you later."

" Bye." Pit closed his phone.

He sat up in bed, and placed the necklace with the other four on the nightstand, while he tossed his phone back on his bed. He swing his feet down onto the cold wooden floor and stood heading over to his full length mirror next to his desk. He glanced at his reflection.

His brown hair looked messy, sticking out in every direction. His blue eyes moved up and down as he continued to study himself. The only clothing he wore was a pair of loose black sweats that were clearly to big for him, revealing part of his boxers.

Today was his birthday. It was his last official birthday. He was going to seventeen for the rest of his life. A teenager, who was going to watch everyone around him grow up. He was going to be the only one experiencing eternity. He was living his life like he had been through the fountain of youth, which could possibly be the truth.

" So this is what it's like…" Pit spoke softly to himself as he turned away from the mirror. "…To grow up already knowing what you are going to look like."

Pit walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a white sleeveless T-shirt slipping it over his head. He walked over to his desk and took a seat in his rolling chair, staring at his black screen. With just the click of his mouse, the computer had woken up from hibernation mode. His desktop appeared on the screen.

Silence filled the room, with the exception of the light rain pounding outside. The white arrow reflected in Pit's soft blue eyes as he continued to gaze at the screen, opening up a document with his notes. He removed his hand from the mouse and brought it down to his keyboard immediately beginning to type.

His gaze never left the screen, as he listened to his fingertips pounding on the keys. He typed today's date and wrote underneath that, that it was his birthday and he had finally turned seventeen. Once had finished, he wrote a quote, what he had just said a few minutes ago.

_So this is what it's like to grow up already knowing what you are going to look like._

After that, he leaned back resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. He looked at the computer screen, reviewing the notes he had already written. They were mostly simple tasks he had to complete, and some quotes people had said to him.

Locate the next five chosen element holders.

Bring them together, when you turn seventeen.

Pit frowned, as he briefly closed his eyes.

_" Please, you are our only hope."_ Persia's words echoed throughout his mind.

" _Mentor Pit. I am going to send you back to earth. You are going back to your hometown of Wii and are going to relive another life…you will grow until the age of seventeen." _His boss, Master Hand, spoke to him.

A sudden knock came to the door, causing Pit to open his eyes and turn off the monitor. He swung around in his chair, facing the door as it had opened, and his foster mother stepped into the room.

" Pit, you awake?"

" Yes, mother." Pit replied.

His mother stood in the doorway, still dressed in her blue and black pajamas. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and on her feet were white slippers.

" I made you a birthday breakfast. Come down and eat."

Pit nodded, " I'll be there in a few."

Pit's foster mother nodded, and carefully stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Pit turned back to the computer, and turned the monitor back on. He saved the document, and exited out of Word, causing the screen to return to his desktop.

Pit stood, pushing his chair behind him and walked over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob, and briefly glanced down at the five necklaces sitting on the nightstand. They had stopped glowing, but still held their color to them.

Pit sighed deeply and nodded, as he opened the door and left the room.

------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Once again, not much happened, but after Chapter 3, I promise things will get interesting. This chapter focuses on Pit and trust me, I know you all are probably freaking out by now…

Why does Pit only grows until seventeen?

What does the title mean, Seventeen Again?

Well, things will make sense in the later chapters. I promise. I can't just have everything make sense at once; there would be no point of a story then, so calm down readers. I'm letting you know now.

Also, could someone please tell me what Link, Marth and Roy's last names are? I've noticed a lot of people have Lowell as Marth's last name, but what about Link and Roy? Thank you.

Until Next Time!


	3. Element Holders Part I

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't reply to them. I've been lazy.

Enjoy the next chapter!

-----------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 3: Element Holders, Part I

-------------------------------------

**Link Gaiden**

The alarm clock rang.

It was an annoying perpetrating sound that every teenager hated waking up to at six o'clock in the morning. Link Gaiden was no different from an ordinary teenager, as he sat slouched on his black couch, watching music videos on TV. He groaned irritated, rubbing his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

He looked over his shoulder, and briefly glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. 8:30 flashed in red lights as the clock continued to buzz, waiting until someone shuts it off. Link took a deep breath and reached down in front of him grabbing his pillow and violently tossing it back to his nightstand.

" Shut up! I'm awake already!"

He aimed for the alarm clock, but missed. He had hit everything else in its path, causing an empty cup, his cell phone, and a couple of wrinkle dollar bills to fall to the floor. The blonde teen immediately jumped over his couch and walked over to the mess.

Link's bare feet walked across the blue carpet as he stood next to his nightstand, turning off the alarm. He bent down and picked up his cell phone, heading back to his couch. Once he returned to his comfortable position, he flipped open his cell and quickly dialed a number, bringing the phone to his ear.

There were a couple of rings, before the phone was heard being picked up. After a few moments of silence, a groggily voice appeared.

" Hello?"

" Hey Pit, what's up?" Link questioned excitedly.

Link picked up the remote and began flipping through channels as he raised an eyebrow, perplexed by the mumbling he heard on the other line.

" What?"

" Uh, sorry."

Link smirked and shook his head. " Were you sleeping?"

" Yeah."

Link stopped at the news, and briefly glanced down at today's date. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at the calendar hanging up on the wall.

" Hey Pit!"

" Yes?"

Link returned to the TV. " Happy Birthday."

" Thanks Link." Came the reply, after a few moments of silence.

" No problem. I wanted to give you a call and be the first to wish you a happy birthday."

Pit chuckled. " You must feel lucky."

" No doubt about it." Link replied. He ignored the sudden knock that came to his door. " So, what are we going to do for your birthday?"

" I don't know…"

Link frowned as his blue eyes averted to the door steadily opening. " Well, school starts tomorrow."

" Don't remind me."

Link laughed. " Okay, I won't."

" Hey, Link…I'll call you if I'm going to do anything. Right now, I just want to relax." Pit explained.

" Alright. Don't forget to call." Link replied. " Talk to you later."

" Bye." Pit finished.

Link lowered his phone and closed it, turning his attention to his younger brother who walked over to him. Young Link, who was a dressed in a long blue T-shirt and black shorts that fell to his knees, immediately sat down on the couch next to his older brother. Link sat his phone down on the floor, and lifted his foot, kicking his brother to the ground.

Young Link whined, as he rubbed his lower back standing to his feet. " What was that for?"

" Get the hell out of my room." Link spat.

Young Link gasped. " I'm telling mom you cussed."

" So?" Link replied. " I'm eighteen years old. I can cuss if I want."

Young Link shook his head, as Link continuously nodded. He pointed to the door and stood literally pushing his younger brother out of the room. Once Young Link was in the hallway, Link slammed his door shut, and locked it.

The blonde kept his back against his door, as he briefly glanced around his room. He took a deep breath, and walked over to his TV shutting it off. It was the last official day of summer, for tomorrow his last year of High School would finally begin. Link knew he wasn't going to waste the end of his summer inside. Even though the weather wasn't cooperating, he wasn't going to let it affect him.

After showering and getting dressed, Link hurried back into his room. He tossed his wet towel and pajamas into his wastebasket and walked over to his dresser. The blonde teen briefly paused, and studied himself in the mirror connected to his dresser. With a cocky smile, he ran his fingers through his damp hair, pulling his bangs out of his face. Link fixed the collar on his green shirt and walked back to his couch, grabbing his cell. After stuffing it into the pockets of his tan pants, he walked out of his room and hurried downstairs.

As Link headed down the hallway over toward the stairs, he could already hear the commotion of his loud and annoying family. He had found them in the kitchen just as his father, Garret, headed into the living room. As Link walked into the kitchen the fresh smell of bacon and pancakes had greeted him. Smoke from the stove lightly hovered around the room, steadily drifting out the open window above the sink.

Link's mother, Paris, was standing by the stove fixing herself a plate. She was still dressed in her pajamas, wearing a long white and green robe with matching slippers. Young Link sat at the table, watching his older brother as he entered the room. Garret was seen in the living room, watching TV and reading the newspaper at the same time.

" Morning, Link." Paris greeted. " Want some breakfast?"

" No, I'm going to head out and get something to eat." Link replied as he grabbed an apple from the fridge.

He rubbed the fruit against his shirt before taking a bite and heading over to the counter. Frustratingly, he slapped away a small branch from the plant sitting on the counter, one of many his family kept around the house. Link paused, and carefully stared at the bare counter, knowing something was missing.

" Where are my keys?" He turned back to his mother, as he continued to chew.

" I'm not keeping track of your belongings." Paris explained. " Where are you off to?"

Link swallowed about to reply, but his younger brother had quickly beaten him, speaking first. " He's going to spy on his girlfriend—"

"— EX-girlfriend." Link corrected, sternly. " And no, I'm not going to spy on her."

Paris mother sighed, cupping the loose strands of blonde hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. " You two…"

" Where are my keys, you little brat?" Link walked over to the table, and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

" Link, knock it off." His mother ordered calmly.

" Tell him to give me my keys!" Link shouted.

Young Link frowned, trying desperately to hide his smile. " I don't have them!"

" Young Link!" Garret shouted sternly from the living room.

Young Link pouted as he revealed the keys he hid under the table. Link snatched them, and lightly punched his brother in the arm heading to the door. Their mother walked to the table and took a seat, lifting up her fork that held scrambled eggs.

" Link, where are you going?"

" Out." Link grabbed the doorknob. " It's Pit birthday, today."

" Oh, well if you see him tell him I said happy birthday." Paris smiled as she took a bite of her eggs.

Link weakly smiled. " Will do, mother.

He gave a quick wave before opening the door and walking out onto the dark and rainy streets of Wii.

----------------------------------------------------

**Zelda Hyrule **

The mall was a little crowded than usual today. It was due to the fact that it was raining outside, and that school was going to begin tomorrow. That didn't bother Zelda Hyrule as she strutted around the mall. The eighteen year old politely smiled at a group of teens she recognized from school, before turning her attention to her pink cell phone flipping it open.

She stopped near the railing on the second floor, placing her bags down. She checked the time on her cell and sighed closing it before placing it back in her purse. Once her purse was around her shoulders, she picked up her bags filled with clothes for school and continued with her walk around the mall.

Her feet continued to pound on the ground, as she took the small ramp instead of the stairs. Zelda's usually straight blonde hair was curly, as it fell to her mid-back. She wore a white long tank top with a short purple one over it, and a jean skirt. On her feet were purple sandals.

Zelda continued across the mall, over toward the food court where she had decided to take a rest. She sat down at an empty table, and placed her bags on the chair next to her, removing her purse. Zelda sat the purse in front of her, and leaned back, watching the people around her. She was never the type of person to be seen alone, but on a day like today she had no choice. Zelda's best friend was out spending the day with her cousin, and her boyfriend was working.

The blonde took out her cell phone once more and began to text her best friend, Samus Aran. While she was busy focusing on her phone, she had failed to notice the tall figure walk up behind her. She lightly jumped once a hand had covered her eyes. She felt herself smile.

" Guess who?" The voice spoke.

Zelda laughed. " Devon. I know it's you."

She grabbed his hand and removed it from her eyes. Devon Wilson smiled and bent over giving Zelda a quick light kiss upon the lips. When he pulled away he went and took a seat across from her. Zelda smiled as she looked down at her cell phone, finishing her text message.

Zelda was popular at school, so it was known for her to date a popular guy. Deven Wilson was no exception. After her previous relationship, Zelda and Devon had gotten together, since summer had started. Zelda admits that Devon was perfect. He was tall, with green eyes and short dark brown hair. He worked in a music store at the mall, on the second floor.

" I though you were still working, D." Zelda broke the silence that appeared after she closed her phone.

" I got off early. I saw you pass by. Why didn't you stop in?" Devon questioned, his green eyes stared at her.

Zelda shrugged, and placed her arms on the table, grabbing his hands. " I didn't want to bother you."

Devon smiled. " So you're alone today? No Sammie?"

" She's spending the day with her cousin, who just moved here a couple of weeks ago." Zelda explained. " I'll probably see her later, if not, tomorrow at school."

Devon nodded. " Yeah…" He frowned looking at a couple of teens walking by. " School…"

Zelda laughed. " School isn't that bad." She paused and waved at a couple of girls she recognized at a table near them. " You get to see your friends, again."

Devon chuckled. " Yeah, speaking of friends…I saw Gaiden today."

Zelda frowned. " Really?"

Devon nodded. " He stopped by looking for a gift for someone."

" Probably for Pit." Zelda remarked. " Today is his birthday."

Zelda was silent, as she looked away from Devon, focusing her attention elsewhere. Ever since the beginning of junior year, she had been dating Link Gaiden. For that entire year they were known as the cutest and perfect couple, but unfortunately before summer things didn't work out for the two. They broke up. Zelda and Link haven't seen each other since the beginning of summer, so she was a little surprised that Link was in the mall. She does admit there are times when she thinks of him, wondering how he is, but she never lets Devon know.

Devon noticed the expression Zelda held and lightly touched her hand. Zelda blinked and turned her attention back to Devon. " Are you okay, Zel?"

Zelda nodded. " Yes. I'm fine."

She stood and grabbed her bags, causing Devon to stand with her. " Let's go somewhere."

Devon smiled and nodded. " Where ever you go, I'll follow."

Devon politely took some of Zelda's bag and carried them as the two walked hand and hand out of the mall.

---------------------------------

**Peach Toadstool**

" Why are you so nervous, Peach? I have a feeling you're going to have a good year here." Peach's cousin, Samus Aran comforted.

The two cousins had taken a stroll around the park, after the rain had let up and the clouds cleared. The air still smelt like rain, and the grass was damp, not to mention the sidewalks were slick with some scattered puddles. The two girls continued across Wii Park, located in the middle of Wii.

Peach took a deep breath, wondering exactly why she was so nervous about being here. She had long blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders, and bright sky blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with black capris and white sneakers. She continued to walk along side of her cousin, with her hands in her pockets.

" I'm not sure." Peach explained softly. " It just feels weird being back at my hometown. The place where my mother was…"

Samus frowned. " Let's not talk about it."

Samus had dark green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore tight blue jeans and a black sweater due to the low temperatures and cool breeze. She held her cell phone in her hands, checking the new message she had just received.

Peach agreed. She had only been in Wii for two weeks and already wanted to head back home. This was the same place she was born, and the same place her mother had died. Ever since her mother's death, when Peach was only a year old, she had moved. Now after sixteen years, Peach had returned. She was going to go to her last year of High School here.

" It's not like you can return anyway." Samus remarked. " The reason why you moved back was because Uncle Dave had gotten a new job up here."

Peach nodded. Unfortunately Samus was right. Peach's father worked in the Navy and had gotten stationed back in Wii. Until her father is stationed again, or until Peach finishes High School, she had to stay and make the best of her year.

" Who are you talking to?" Peach questioned.

" I'm texting my friend, Zellie."

" Zellie?" Peach raised an eyebrow.

" Zelda. She's my best friend." Samus suddenly frowned, realizing the statement she made. " Don't worry, Peach. I'm sure you'll find a good friend here, besides me of course."

Peach smiled, content that her cousin was trying to cheer her up. She looked down as the two walked passed a lake with a large fountain in the middle of it. Eventually Samus has stopped walking, but Peach continued, turning her attention to the lake. Water squirted out of the fountain, changing different colors in the process. Peach smiled as she continued to watch the fountain, memorized by the beautiful colors.

Just as she turned to look ahead, she found herself colliding into someone heading in the other direction. The next thing the young teen had realized was that she was lying on the ground. She listened to Samus call her name and run up to her.

Peach groaned, and rubbed her back that lightly stung. A hand reached out in front of her, causing her to look up at the dashing teenage gentleman in front of her.

" I'm sorry. You alright?"

Peach's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak, but found she was lost of words.

------------------------------------

A/N:

I started school on Wednesday, which is why I didn't get to get this up sooner. As you can tell only three of the five elemental holders were mentioned and I had to break it down in to two parts. If I wrote all of them in one chapter, then I wouldn't be able to update until next weekend and you all would have to read a longer chapter.

I want to thank you for those who gave some ideas for last names, and I have come to a decision on what to use. Now, let's see who can guess right on who Peach collided into. Haha. It's not that difficult.

Until Next Time!


	4. Element Holders Part II

Thanks for the reviews!

Here is Part II.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements **

Chapter 4: Element Holders, Part II

-------------------------------------

She felt so embarrassed; she didn't know what to do.

She continued to sit on the dirty and slick sidewalk, just staring up at the teen in front of her. Eventually, Samus had reached the two catching her breath from the short jog. Her cell phone was still tightly in her hands, as she looked down at Peach, who seemed memorized.

With a light kick in the side, Peach finally returned to reality.

Peach blinked and noticed the young man's hand still reached out in front of her. She anxiously smiled and grabbed his soft warm hand, as he helped her stand to her feet. Peach stepped back and brushed herself off, as Samus turned to teenager near them.

" You're Roy Pyro, right?"

The teenager crossed his arms and nodded. " Yep, that's me."

" You were in my Chemistry class last year." Samus explained.

Roy's dark blue eyes widened, as he finally recognized Peach's cousin. " Hey, you're right."

Peach stayed silent, listening to their conversation. She felt awkward, only because she had no clue what they were talking about, and felt like a third wheel. While her cousin and Roy continued to talk, Peach gave this opportunity to look over the guy she had accidentally crashed into.

She couldn't help it, but had to admit Roy had a certain appearance that struck her. His somewhat long fiery red hair fell over the black bandana that was wrapped around his forehead. He wore a black sweater, with some type of red symbol embroided on the front, and loosely red pants.

" I was on my way to visit a friend…" Roy continued as he turned to Peach. " When I crashed into…"

Peach blinked, realizing that he was questioning her name. She smiled. " Oh hi, I'm Peach Toadstool."

" Peach." Roy repeated. He returned the smile. " I'm Roy Pyro. You new here?"

Peach nodded. " I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Samus is my cousin, and was just showing me around."

Roy nodded. " That's great. Well, I must be going. I can't keep my friend waiting." Roy explained. " It's nice to meet you Peach, and good to see you again Samus."

" Nice to meet you too." Peach replied softly.

Samus nodded. " Take care, Roy."

Roy made his way by the two girls and began to jog down the sidewalk back toward the playground. " See you two at school, tomorrow!"

Peach waved, and continued to watch as Roy headed down the path. Eventually, Samus grabbed Peach's arm, and pulled her back in the direction they were heading.

" So you know him?" Peach questioned.

Samus flipped opened her cell once more. " I had a couple of classes with him last year. He's really great once you get to know him, but many say he has some dark mysterious past."

Peach frowned at the thought. " What do you mean?"

Samus shrugged, a little unsure herself. " Well, he lives with his aunt. People have told me that something terrible happened to his parents when he was just a baby."

" That's awful…" Peach commented, softly.

Samus nodded. " Not to worry. As you can see, he doesn't let it affect him."

The rest of the walk around the park was a silent one, as the two cousins decided to head back to the car. Peach walked a little behind Samus, thinking about Roy and his past. Peach had lost her mother when she was baby, so she knew what it was like, but losing both parents was a different story.

She felt sorry for him.

Peach opened the door, once they had reached Samus's car. She sat down in the passenger's seat and buckled her seat belt looking out the window. As Samus started the car, Peach had decided that she wanted to know a little more about Roy.

She wanted to be friends with him, for every time he was on her mind; it brought a smile to her face.

----------------------------------

**Roy Pyro **

Roy continued his walk across the park, as he continued to search for his friend. He had his hands in his pockets, just gradually strolling along the path. The seventeen year old looked down at his black boots as they splashed in the nearby puddles. The dark clouds above returned, threatening that rain was on its way again. Roy let out a deep sigh, as his eyes averted to the sky.

A couple of young kids, who looked no older than seven swiftly ran in front of Roy, causing him to immediately stop. He glanced down at the two children, watching as they playfully ran over toward their parents who had a picnic set up in the grass. Roy stood in his spot for a moment, watching the family closely.

The young brunette girl ran over toward her mother embracing her with a hug, while the older boy sat down next to their father. The father wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, rubbing the boy's hair.

Roy smiled at the sight, but suddenly felt his emotions building up inside of him. Finally, the redheaded teen turned away and continued down the path. He envied other children who still had their parents to turn to. He had never met or seen his parent's before, since they had died when he was baby. His aunt had raised him, ever since he can remember.

It wasn't that Roy didn't love his aunt, which wasn't the case. It was the fact that he felt something missing in his life. His parents.

Roy walked over to the small playground built on the large park. Children were enjoying themselves as they played on the playground, while the parents sat on the nearby benches chatting. Roy looked over at the group of people near all of the commotion, and spotted a blue bird that stood out of the crowd.

The person wasn't a child or an adult. He was a teenager who goes to school with Roy. He considered the guy his friend at school, but he wasn't someone Roy could spend time during the summer. Being curious as to way the teenager was there, Roy headed over in his direction.

" Hey, Falco!"

The teenager looked over in the direction of the noise, and smirked as Roy walked over to him. " Look who it is. It's Pyro. How are you doing?"

" I'm fine." Roy explained. " I'm just waiting for Marth."

" Interesting." Falco replied. " How was your summer?"

" My summer was okay." Roy lifted his arms, stretching them behind his head. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm just…" Falco paused for a moment, as he stared into something in the distance. He coughed, and chuckled looking back up at the teenager. " I'm just relaxing."

Roy raised an eyebrow, a little perplexed as to why Falco would relax here. " Sounds…like fun."

Falco smirked. " You don't know the half of it."

Roy lowered his arms to his side. " Where's Fox? I'd thought he'd be here with you."

" He didn't want to come, and do what I was doing."

Roy frowned. "…Which is?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Falco remarked.

" Right…" Roy sighed. " Well, I have to go…"

Falco looked up at Roy. " Fine, Pyro. Enjoy the last of your summer while you can."

Roy nodded and turned walking away from Falco. He refused to look back at the bird, feeling a little awkward talking to him. He had noticed how Falco had changed over the course of the summer. Now, Roy wanted to avoid him. He had an uneasy feeling being near him, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

The redheaded teenager walked back to the sidewalk and continued down the pathway, leading to the other side of the park. He shook away the long strands of hair that fell in front of his face and looked up at the dark clouds that covered the sky. Most of the people were packing up, and heading home due to the rain was the scheduled to come.

Once the first crack of thunder was heard in the distance, Roy kicked it up a notch and began to run.

----------------------------------

**Marth Lowell**

Marth Lowell looked up from his reading, after the first drop of rain landed on one of the pages. He frowned at the dark low clouds hovering above him, and closed his book standing to his feet. He watched as many people ran to their cars parked in the parking lot, fearful of the storm. Marth was the only one, staying calm about the situation.

Rain doesn't bother him.

Instead of running, Marth calmly walked over to the nearest pavilion and stood by the old wooden picnic table. He placed his book down and crossed his arms, watching as the people continued to run. A couple of people had decided their car was too far away, and stayed until the same pavilion as Marth, on the other side. Once the couple of droplets turned into a shower, Marth knew he would be staying under here a while.

The blue haired eighteen year old, laughed at the people who had gotten caught in the rain, and sat down at the table. Marth looked down and brushed off his long white-sleeved buttoned up shirt. With the white shirt, Marth threw on a pair of nice dark blue jeans and some black boots.

If he had known it was going to rain again, the teenager wouldn't have agreed to come out today. He only did, because Roy had asked to meet him at the park. After waiting for ten minutes, Marth had decided to go home, but waited a little longer instead. He was reminded of Roy's habit of always being late, and gave his friend a little more time.

Just as Marth opened the book, someone from behind leaped underneath the pavilion. Marth smiled and looked over his shoulder at Roy, who panted catching his breath. His clothes weren't soaked, but just damped enough to be a problem. Marth managed to hold in his laughter, as Roy walked over and sat across from him.

" It's raining cats and dogs out there." Roy exclaimed. " What's Mother Nature doing to us? One minute it's raining, the next it's bright and sunny, and then flat out rain again."

Marth chuckled. " Mother Nature doesn't like you."

" Very funny." Roy replied, rubbing his fingers through his damp hair. " I've noticed you're not wet."

" Rain doesn't bother me." Marth reminded.

Roy nodded. " Oh yeah, you always say water doesn't affect you."

Marth agreed. " It's true." His eyes lowered back to his book.

" I saw Falco not to long ago. He was sitting at the playground, looking suspicious. He's surely changed over the summer."

" I wouldn't be bothered by it." Marth replied calmly. " It's Falco we're talking about. He always changes."

Roy frowned. " But…he seemed really different today. I felt uneasy being around him."

This caused Marth to lower his book, and look up at his friend. " What do you mean?"

Roy shrugged, unsure. " I…I don't trust him. He gives me the creeps."

Marth laughed. " Yeah, so do the lunch ladies."

Roy slammed his fist on the table. " Hey, that lunch lady was hitting on me."

Marth continued to laugh as he finally closed his book and looked out at the rain. It continued to fall, pounding heavily against the roof of the pavilion. He watched a couple of teens play in the rain, running around carefree. They splashed in puddles, and their clothes and hair were completely soaked.

The blue haired teen felt a smile form across his lips as he suddenly stood from the bench and walked over to the edge of the pavilion. Roy called his name, but Marth ignored him. He reach his arm out, watching as the rain droplets splashed against the palm of his hand.

" Marth, you okay?"

Marth nodded, lowering his hand to his side. He turned and crossed his arms walking back to Roy. " Did you finish your summer reading?"

Roy smirked. " Nope."

Marth laughed. " Same old Roy."

" I wait till the last minute. I'll finish it tonight." Roy assured.

Marth grabbed his book, and held his stomach, listening to it grumble. He lifted his arm and glanced at his wristwatch noticing that it was a little passed noon.

" You hungry?"

Roy nodded. " You read my mind."

Marth pulled his keys out of his pocket. " Let's go get some lunch."

Roy agreed and stood as the two steadily began to walk to the parking lot.

-------------------------------------

Behind the tree near the pavilion, a brown haired teenager watched the two friends closely as they began to run to the black car in the parking lot. He gripped tightly to the umbrella in his hands, and walked out from his hiding spot, with a smile across his face.

He watched Marth carefully, watching as the teenager sat down in the driver's seat starting the car. Once the car vanished out of the parking lot, the teenager turned and took out two necklaces from within his coat pocket.

Both necklaces dangled in front of his face, the orbs glowing their respected color brightly. He continued to smile, as the blue and red lights faded once the necklaces returned to his pocket.

" It's time…" He whispered.

He finally moved from his spot, and jumped back onto the sidewalk, heading down the empty and slick path. He was alone, as he walked through the park in the continuously falling rain, with a black umbrella over his head…

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Well, I finished introducing the five element holders! Yah! Now the story is going to get interesting. Also, I'd like to point out the side characters, whether their Smash characters or people I make up, are important to the story and you will see them again.

I'm sorry some of the element holder's sections were shorter than others. I was wanted to introduce them. I believe Link was the longest of them all, but that was because I had added the entire conversation with him and Pit. If I had taken that out, it probably would have been around the same length as everyone else.

Well, that's it for now. I don't know when the next update will be, so just be patient with me. During the school year, updates are a lot slower.

Until Next Time!


	5. Gathering: Pit

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I once again didn't reply to them!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Power of the Elements **

Chapter 5: Gathering (Pit)

------------------------------------

He had never been so nervous in his life.

He had waited for this moment for seventeen years, and the fate of Wii depended on him. He knew the consequences that were ahead and knew he couldn't back down now. He enjoyed the small amount of freedom he had, but now had to focus on something far more important.

It was all going to start…at International High.

Pit bit his lip as he continued to glance out the window, watching the cars and buildings pass by. He sat in the passenger's seat thinking, as he blocked out the rock music booming out of the speakers. He held onto his black backpack sitting on his lap. His grip tightened, as the car came to a sudden stop. This caused Pit to look forward, noticing the long line of cars waiting to pull into the high school in the distance.

" Why are you so nervous?"

Pit listened to Link's question. He turned his head, looking over at his friend driving the car. Link smirked grabbing the steering wheel with one hand, just as the line began to move.

" I…"

" It's high school, Pit. " Link interrupted. " We've been going to this school for three years, remember? Or did summer vacation wipe your memory?" Link laughed.

" It's going to be a different year, Link." Pit explained softly.

" I know! We're finally seniors. Things couldn't get any better than that."

Pit looked away, and stared down at the front pocket of his backpack. He watched that particular pocket with caution. " You don't know the half of it…" He whispered.

Pit carefully examined the school, as Link pulled onto the campus. He watched the other teenagers, who ranged from freshmen to seniors; make their way inside the multi-leveled brick building. Within the hundreds of students, lurked four other chosen teenagers. He knew he had to locate them.

It was his job.

After parking, Link and Pit both got out of the car. Pit tossed his bag straps around his shoulders and began to walk across the street to the building. He stopped on the other side and waited for Link, watching as groups and numerous amounts of teenagers walked passed him. He placed his hands within the pocket of his jeans, listening to conversations and keeping his eyes scanning the crowd.

Anyone…or anything could be watching him, so he had to be cautious. There is a group, who he considered his enemy, which was practically what they were. Members of that group blended in like regular people, even though they are much powerful than that. They could be anyone, and Pit was certain a few of them were teenagers who attended International High.

" Pit?"

Pit immediately turned around at the sound of a friendly and familiar voice. He smiled at the sight of Fox McCloud standing behind. Fox had one strap of his backpack around his shoulder as he walked up to the brown haired teen. He wore faded blue jeans and a large black sweater with white lettering across.

" Hey Fox."

" Enjoyed summer?" Fox questioned as he stopped in front of Pit.

Pit nodded. " I did my best." He turned his attention to Link, who was still by his car, talking with Captain Falcon.

" Happy Belated Birthday. It was yesterday, right?" Pit nodded again, turning his attention back to the brown haired fox in front of him. " I was busy, which was why I didn't give you a call."

" It's okay." Pit explained. " How's Falco? Are you two still hanging out?"

Fox crossed his arms. " Yeah, well…he's changed over the summer. I don't really like how he acts now, so I try to avoid him."

Pit frowned, raising an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" He's been…I don't know…" Fox sighed. " Different." Fox shook his head. A smile came across his face just as Krystal was seen heading inside. " Hey, I'll talk to you later, Pit. Good luck with your classes!"

Pit nodded as he turned watching Fox head inside the building. Just after Fox had left, Link walked up and placed his arm around Pit's shoulder guiding him inside. Link began to speak, talking about Captain Falcon, but Pit focused his attention on what Fox had told him about Falco. He's been acting different ever since summer started, and his very own best friend is avoiding him.

Pit frowned. It didn't seem right.

" You listening, Pit?"

Pit blinked as he realized they were finally inside, standing in the busy hallway. Link stood in front of him, noticing the distant stare Pit had gave. Pit frowned and watched a group of freshmen pass by.

" I'm sorry…" Pit explained. He looked back at Link. " I was thinking…"

Link crossed his arms. " About…"

"…Lunch." Pit answered bluntly. He couldn't believe he lied to his best friend. " Which lunch do you have?"

Link raised an eyebrow. " Uh, second."

Pit smiled. " Good, me too. Could you meet in the old gym during lunch?"

Link nodded. " Sure, no problem. Hey I have to run to class, the bell is about to ring. See you later!"

Pit waved as Link turned and hurried down the hallway. Pit placed his hands in his pockets as he headed down hallway. He smiled and nodded at Fox who headed in the opposite direction with his arm wrapped around Krystal. Pit laughed at his friend, as the two passed each other, but then suddenly stop at the strange feeling that came over him. He walked to the side, out of the middle of the hallway, and took off his backpack. He opened the front pocket, and briefly glanced inside.

Five necklaces were placed in his backpack. Out of the five, one steadily began to glow. Pit watched as the purple orb lit up. He felt his heart beat rapidly pound against his chest as he lifted his head to the yellow lockers in the distance. Zelda Hyrule was standing by her locker, with her boyfriend Deven.

The couple kissed, and finally pulled away from each other's grasp as Deven left heading off to class. Just as Zelda turned and opened her locker, Pit re-zipped the pocket and his tossed the straps around his shoulders. He quickly hurried over toward Zelda.

" Zelda…" Pit called.

Zelda turned, causing her straight blonde hair to swing out behind her. She looked over at Pit, and before turning her attention back to her locker. " Yes?"

" Would you mind coming to the old gym during lunch?" Pit questioned.

" Why?" Zelda asked as she closed her locker.

" You have second lunch, right?" Zelda nodded, as her soft blue eyes focused on the brown haired teen. " Will you go? It's important."

Zelda sighed as she held tightly to the books in her hands. " If this is some scheme to get Link and me back together—"

Pit immediately shook his head. " No, it's not that."

" Then what is it?" Zelda questioned, irritated.

The bell rang.

" Go the old gym, and you'll find out." Pit replied, as he turned and left.

----------------------------------------

The morning for Pit had gone by slowly. He sat in second period, softly tapping the tip of his pencil against his desk. The room sat in silence, as everyone quickly worked, hoping to finish the first day assignment before the bell rings.

Pit couldn't concentrate on work. His mind was focused on other more important issues. He had to get the elements together, so he could tell them of their fate and destiny. There was no way he was going to be able to find them outside school, so knew having all of them meet during lunch would be perfect. He had so far only contacted two of the five elements. He hoped to locate the last three before second lunch.

The clock ticked noisily at the front of the classroom, as the second hand continued its circle around the clock. Pit's blue eyes lowered to his paper, as he glanced down at the three questions he answered so far. They were questions about himself, and his family.

Who are your parents?

When were you born?

If he answered those questions, he knew he would be lying. He refused to continue with the worthless assignment. The teachers didn't need to know anything about him. If he even decided to tell them about his life, no one would believe him.

The bell rang, which immediately caused the noise to return and everyone to get up and leave. Pit was the last one to leave the room, as he headed across school toward his next class and locker. Pit ignored the moving crowd of students and went to his locker putting away the books he gained from his first two classes.

As he was digging through his locker, sudden books and papers fell to his feet from the side. Pit grabbed the locker door and moved it out of the way as he turned to find a blonde haired teen standing next to him. She sighed deeply and apologized, dropping her wide-open bag to the floor.

Pit politely smiled as he bent down and helped her retrieve her items. She bent down as well stuffing her books and papers into her bag. Pit lifted his head once more getting a better look at the girl in front of him. His eyes widened as he studied her appearance. She held a familiar face…

" I'm terribly sorry." She apologized again. " I'm not use to this school just yet."

" You new here?" Pit questioned, as he stood to his feet.

She stood as well, nodding. " This is my first year here. I'm Peach Toadstool."

Pit's mouth slightly hung open. " Toadstool?"

Peach nodded. " That's right…"

Pit blinked. " I'm Pit Incarus." He introduced.

" Pit…" Peach repeated softly. She smiled. " Thank you for helping me."

Pit smiled and nodded as he briefly glanced down at the paper in his hand. It was her schedule. He swiftly looked over the classes.

" You have second lunch?"

" Yeah." Peach replied. " I don't really know anyone else who has that lunch, either."

" Well, then come to the old gym. I'm meeting a couple of people there."

Peach's bright blue eyes widened. " Really? Thank you. I'll surely be there."

Pit handed back her schedule just as the bell rang. Peach frowned as she began to panic, glancing down at her schedule to find her next class. " Oh man, I'm going to be late!"

" Your class is right down the hallway. Five doors down, on the left." Pit directed.

" Thank you again, Pit!" Peach hurried passed Pit down the hallway. " I'll see you at lunch."

Pit nodded as he picked up his backpack heading to class.

--------------------------------------------

Pit took a seat in his desk, and sat his backpack down next to his chair. He looked around at late arrivals who finally entered the room. Pit noticed Falco sitting in front of the room, next to Mario. The two chatted softly to themselves. He remembered what Fox had told him before school started. How Falco had changed over the summer, and turned into someone Fox didn't want to hang around. With Falco in his class, he was able to watch him closely, and figure out what changes Fox was mentioning.

The last person entered the room, and took a seat next to Pit. Pit turned his head, stunned to see the redheaded teen from the park. Roy Pyro sat next him, slouched in the chair with his feet resting on the chair in front of him. Pit looked away and lowered his head to his backpack, noticing the red glow shining through the pocket.

As the teacher began to speak, Pit looked back at Roy.

" Hey Roy…" He spoke softly.

Roy raised an eyebrow looking over at Pit. " What?"

" Can you meet me in the old gym during lunch?" Pit questioned.

Roy frowned. " That depends. Who are you?"

" My name is Pit. I have something to tell you. I need you to go to the old gym and bring your friend Marth as well."

" Why?"

" I can't explain it here." Pit explained. He suddenly went silent, just as the teacher looked in their direction. Once the teacher began passing papers out to them, Pit continued. " It's something important."

" About…"

" Look, Roy…I know about your past…and I can help you."

Roy frowned as he looked away from Pit, grabbing the paper the teacher handed to him. Pit hated the fact that he had to bring up Roy's past, but knew it was only way for the teen to agree. He had to get the five of them together in the gym, no matter what. He has done well this far, and isn't going to fail now.

" What do you know?" Roy finally questioned.

" Go to the gym and find out." Pit replied softly.

Roy remained silent as he began to fill in the answers on the paper. Pit looked down at the assignment and sighed. It was another sheet that questions about yourself. He hated these. Pit lowered his pen and looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall.

35 minutes left. After that, second lunch.

-------------------------------------------

**Author Note's:**

I hate to get this chapter up! I've had a really busy weekend so far, which is why I didn't to get it up yesterday or Friday.

Nothing much about this chapter, but it is needed to move on in the story. I know it's a little boring but I promise the next chapter will have a little more excitement and a lot will be uncovered. Like I had said before, after all of the introductions are finished each chapter from now on will focus on one character at a time. This chapter was Pit, and the next chapter is Link.

I've noticed a lot of people are guessing who hold which elements. And some of you have been right. But I'm not saying anything until the next chapter. Remember, there are five elements, which are all named in the very first chapter and the elements holders were all mentioned in the previous two chapters. They were the ones who were written in bold. If you are still having trouble, just look at the colors they wear. The colors are clues to what element they hold.

Until Next Time!


	6. Destiny: Link

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Power of The Elements**

Chapter 6: Destiny (Link)

---------------------------------

Class seemed to last forever.

It was only the third period of the first day of school, and already Link was dreading to go home. He didn't know any teenager who enjoyed being on a premise where you learn the entire day. His mind was already focused on outside of school, like being with friends, going to the movies or hanging out at the mall. Reading about what to expect the entire school year had already left his mind.

He sat in the back of the room with one elbow resting on the desk, holding up his head while the other hand aimlessly doodled across his paper. He listened to the strict low voice of his teacher, who constantly paced back and fourth in the front of room. What he was talking about…Link didn't know. He lost concentration ever since the first five minutes of class.

The bell rang which brought excitement and movement to the room. Link immediately jumped from his seat, and left his backpack on the ground, since he was returning to class. That bell was the beginning of second lunch. The only good thing about his class was that lunch sat in between. It gave them time to get out of those stuffy seats and stuff their stomach with the mysterious cafeteria food.

While most of the teenagers hurried down to the lunchroom, or empty classrooms where they could stay for thirty minutes, Link hurried in a different direction. He had almost forgot he had to meet Pit in the old gym. For some strange reason, Pit wanted to meet there instead of their usual spot outside the cafeteria.

On his way down to the gym, Link pulled out a bag of chips he had gotten from the vending machine. He opened it up, and began to stuff his face as he continued down the hallway. He might be missing his first lunch because of this. He knew, Pit better have a good reason to drag him to the old gym, during his only time to actually sit down and eat.

At the old gym, Link pushed opened the double doors. He stepped into the large gym, and made his way to the middle of the room. His footsteps echoed on the floor, as he walked over to the garbage can placed in the corner. As he tossed the empty bag of chips, he noticed another figure in the gym.

Link turned his head. A blonde teenager sat anxiously on the bleachers. She had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Once she spotted Link heading in her direction, she quickly stood to her feet.

" Excuse me…do you know where P-Pit is?" She questioned.

Link stopped in front of her, and crossed his arms. " Pit? He's my friend, I was told to meet him here."

She smiled. " Yeah, I was too. My name is Peach."

" Link." Link replied. He raised an eyebrow perplexed. Why would Pit ask other people to come?

Before the two could engage in any further conversation the doubles door opened, causing both blondes to look over in the direction of the noise. Three more teens entered the room, with Pit following behind them. Link frowned, while Peach lightly gasped.

One teenager was Marth Lowell, Link remembered him from last year. The redheaded teenager was Marth's best friend, but the blonde eighteen-year-old couldn't remember his name. The last person caused Link's heart to immediately pound against his chest. At the sight of her, it had brought back memories he longed for. He couldn't believe she was finally seen without her new boyfriend. Zelda…

" What's going on?" Link questioned.

Peach walked up to Roy. " Hey, I remember you…"

Roy nodded, and steadily smiled. " You're right, you're Peach Toadstool. Samus's cousin."

Zelda blinked, looking over at Peach. " _You're_ Samus's cousin?"

Peach smiled and nodded. " Yes, you must be Zelda. Samus has told me about you."

Zelda nodded and looked over at Link. Link abruptly looked away, once he noticed Zelda looking at him. Why did this have to happen? He had wished, ever since they broke up, not to come across Zelda again. He didn't want to speak her or be near her, since he knew he would long for her back. He still hasn't gotten over the break-up. The pain still lurks within his heart.

Pit came out from the back of the group and walked over in between Marth and Link. He held his backpack with him, keeping it firmly within his hands as he proudly looked at the five in the room. Link noticed the expression Pit held, and questioned why he was so excited. Link knew something was up, and was kind of shocked he didn't know anything. Pit never kept anything from him.

" I'm glad to finally reunite you…" Pit commented softly.

Marth looked down at the brown haired teen. " What are you talking about?"

" You guys might want to take a seat for this…" Pit spoke softly.

The five reluctantly did as told, and sat down on the bleachers. Link sat on the end next to Peach, watching his friend carefully. Pit sat his backpack down and opened the front pocket, glancing down at whatever was contained inside. Link's blue eyes fell down to the pocket as well, spotting something faintly glowing. His eyes widened as he looked over at the four next to him. He seemed to be the only one who noticed the colors.

" Why did you call us here?" Roy questioned.

" I called you all here, because of something very important." Pit explained. " Have any of you heard of a legend…well rumor about the elements?"

Zelda nodded, as she tugged on the end of her jean skirt. " My mother told me stories about it, but I don't think they're true."

Link noticed the smile that appeared across Pit's face. Roy shook his head perplexed as he looked over at Pit standing in front of them. " What is it about?"

" It's about five elements." Pit started off. " Earth, Wind, Water, Light, and Fire. Five chosen people hold a gift of one of the elements. They have to band together, and use their power to stop of the evil threatening their land."

" So what does this have to do with us?" Peach questioned.

Link briefly looked over at the blonde next to him, before turning his attention back to Pit. Pit was silent for a moment, as he looked at each of the teenagers in the room. He glanced at Link last. When the two friends had made eye contact, a frown appeared across Pit's face. He sighed deeply, looking down at the pocket of his backpack. Link noticed Pit's new expression and frowned as well.

" You see…" Pit paused, and chuckled. A new smile formed. " The five of you are the elements."

" What?" Peach eye's widened.

Roy shook his head. " You can't be serious."

" It's not true!" Zelda cried. " It's nothing but a myth. A made up story."

The only ones, who were silent, were Link and Marth. Link looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what he had just learned. He didn't know if he should believe it or not. He didn't know what to believe at the moment. He had just learned about an old story, and a few minutes later found out he was apart of it. How come Pit never told him about this? Why would his best friend keep it a secret?

" Listen!" Pit shouted lifting his arms in the air, trying to calm them down. He sighed deeply. " I know you weren't going to believe me, but I have more to tell. I didn't believe it at first either, but I learned it was true. I was an element."

" What are you now?" Marth explained. " I mean, you did say you "were" an element."

" I'm a mentor." Pit spoke softly. " I was summoned to locate the new generation of elemental holders. I am here to guide you to victory…to train you."

Zelda shook her head. " I still can't believe this. It's not true…"

Pit frowned. " But it is! I worked with people related to you! I worked with your father Zelda." Zelda suddenly grew silent. " I worked with your mother Peach." Peach frowned. " I worked with Link's uncle, and Roy's mother…"

Link raised an eyebrow. His uncle? How can that be true? It didn't make sense, and the others could tell as well. They held expressions that showed it. Roy seemed the most stunned of them all.

" My father…" Zelda stopped, and swallowed.

Link looked over at Zelda. He knew about her father. Her real father had died, when he was just in his early twenties. They never exactly knew what caused his death.

Zelda managed to continue. " My father would be thirty-nine years old. He died when I was two…how did you work with him?"

" There's something else I need to tell you…" Pit explained. " I was an element over…sixteen years ago. Sixteen years old…I was seventeen…"

" What?" Roy raised an eyebrow perplexed.

Link's eyes widened upon hearing this. " Pit…what are you talking about?"

" I was summoned to become a mentor at seventeen. I was practically given a painless death. My boss had sent me back to Wii, as a baby. I was to grow until the age of seventeen. Now, I'm not going to age anymore…"

" You're stuck at seventeen for the rest of your life?" Peach questioned, a little shocked by this discovery.

Pit nodded. Link looked up as Pit turned in his direction. " I'm sorry, Link. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't until now. I was sent back to the family I live with now, because the boss knew my foster-mother would encounter your family. With you, I was able to locate to the final four element holders."

" Pit…I…" Link shook his head, looking down at the floor.

" Is there anything else you have to tell us?" Marth looked back at Pit.

Pit nodded, and bent down lifting five necklaces from his backpack. This caused Link to immediately lift his head and examine the necklaces. The necklaces were practically identical to each other. The only differences were the color of the orbs the hands hold. There was blue, red, green, purple and white, all of them glowing equally at a steady pace.

" These necklaces are vital to you. They hold your powers, and are keys to helping you stop the evil." Pit told them, as he continued to hold up the necklaces.

" So, what is this evil?" Zelda questioned, crossing her arms.

" They are called the Donavon's. They are a group of darkness bending to take over the world. They are your enemies, and are determined to stop you, but with the power of these…" Pit held the necklaces closer. " You can stop them…"

" They're beautiful…" Peach commented softly.

Pit nodded. " Zelda Hyrule…you hold the Element of Wind." Pit showed her the necklace with the purple orb. " Marth Lowell, you hold the Element of Water. Roy Pyro, you hold the Element of Fire. Peach Toadstool, you hold the Element of Light and Link Gaiden, you hold the Element of Earth."

Before Pit had a chance to continue, the bell had rung. Second lunch was over and everyone was expected to head back to class. Roy, Zelda, and Peach immediately stood to their feet and hurried out of the gym, without another word. Marth was the next to stand, as he steadily glanced down at the necklaces Pit carried. With a faint smile, Marth turned and walked out of the gym with his hands in his pockets.

Link was the only one who remained, as he watched Pit sigh and put the necklaces back in his backpack. Link stood to his feet, ignoring the bell that had rung. Even after the long conversation, no one believed Pit's words. Obviously, class was more important than this. Link had other ideas…he noticed some connections.

" Pit…"

" Link, I'm sorry." Pit explained dropping his arms to his side. " I wasted everyone's lunch for something that didn't really matter to them…"

" It mattered to me…" Link spoke up. Pit seemed surprised. " I believe you…"

" You do?"

Link nodded. " I am a little shocked by some of the news, but you are my best friend and I believe what you say. Even though it does seem a bit outrageous…" Link chuckled.

" Well, you seem to be the only one…" Pit commented.

" They'll give it a try…" Link explained, trying to cheer him up.

He bent down and grabbed the green necklace out of the backpack. Pit watched as Link took the necklace and put it over his head, around his neck. Link's eyes widened as he felt a powerful serge flow throughout him. He felt stronger, and wiser. He felt his blood pulsing and his heart beating. He felt different, and once the necklace had finally stopped glowing…everything went back to normal.

" What happened?" Link looked down at his hands.

" You accepted fate." Pit replied contently. " By putting on the necklace you agreed to your job, as Element of Earth. Now all we need is the final four to get the circle and group completed."

" They'll come to their senses…" Link replied.

He was ready. After that burst of energy and power, he was ready to accept his fate. His destiny. He was ready to team up with four other teenagers, and his best friend mentor, and stop the darkness from taking over the world. He was ready for it all. It was time for him to step up, and continue with the legend.

" So what now?" Link questioned.

Pit looked over at the clock on the far hand wall, and frowned. He immediately picked up his backpack and ran over to the door, with Link following close behind.

" We get to class, since we're all ready late."

" Let's hope we don't get a detention." Link laughed.

" On the first day of school, I hope not."

The two friends continued to laugh as they hurried out of the gym, unaware of the shadowy presence that rested underneath the bleachers…

------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I based their school on mine, so it's probably going to be much different from what you go through every weekday. Just wanted to point that out.

Again, because of school this update was a little slow. I'm terribly sorry, but was happy to get it up before the weekend. This chapter was basically here to fill in your questions and information about the story. Hopefully you're still not confused; if you are just ask questions.

I guess that's all I have to say! Yep. The next chapter will focus on Marth.

Until Next Time!


	7. Family Matters: Marth

Thanks for the reviews!

I loved them! Keep them up and expect an update every weekend!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 7: Family Matters (Marth)

------------------------------------

The final bell had rung, which caused a great commotion of teenagers to abruptly leave the school. Smiles were planted on the teen's faces as cars immediately began to drive out of campus, and bus fill up with great numbers. Only one teenager steadily made his way over to his car, with different thoughts on his mind.

Ever since the gathering during lunch, Marth's mind had been focused on the story told to them. There were questions yet to be answered and holes that needed to be filled. Something didn't make sense, and Marth was the only one who noticed it.

At his car, Marth opened the door and tossed his backpack into the back seat. He leaned up against it, looking around at the other cars leaving. Marth crossed his arms, waiting for Roy to arrive. As students continued to leave pouring out of the side entrance of school, he spotted Pit from within the crowd. Marth grabbed his keys as he locked his car and hurried after Pit.

Pit noticed Marth heading in his direction and immediately stepped out of the crowd. Marth walked up to Pit, noticing the smile the brown haired teen held. It was like Pit was waiting for Marth to confront him, like he knew all along that Marth had questions.

" Hey Pit." Marth greeted.

" Marth, good to see you again."

" I have a couple of questions to ask you," Marth explained. " About the story you told us."

Pit nodded, as he followed Marth away from the crowd of people leaving school. They both walked back toward the parking lot, as Marth continued with the questions he was determined to ask.

" You said that you use to work with people who are related to us." Marth explained.

Pit nodded, remembering it clearly. " Yeah, I remember telling you guys about it."

Marth and Pit both crossed the street and stopped next to Marth's car. " I noticed that you didn't mention anyone in my family."

Marth leaned up against his car as he watched Pit sit his backpack on the ground in front of him. He sighed deeply, looking up at the blue haired teenager with a smile on his face. " You're right…I didn't."

" Why is that?"

" Well let's see…" Pit smirked. " You're a smart one, Marth. Let's see if you can figure it out. When I worked with the other elements, I was an element myself. I was the element of water."

Marth crossed his arms, as he looked down the ground, noticing something glowing in the front pocket of Pit's backpack. Marth studied it carefully, figuring out that it was the blue orb. If the story is true, Marth is the element of water. The powers of the elements pass down in each family.

It made sense, and it began to connect. Marth finally understood. He felt his heart steadily pick up pace, as he lifted his head to Pit. Everything was falling into place, which meant that the story Pit had told was true. He wasn't lying, and Marth felt sorry for not believing him at first.

" You…" Marth stopped for a moment, as a couple of teens briefly walked by them. " You…are related to me."

Pit chuckled and smiled. " You are a smart one."

" But…" Marth took a deep breath. " You're my…"

" Uncle." Pit finished. " I'm the brother your mother had lost when she was teenager."

" I remember that…" Marth explained. " My mother told me…my uncle had disappeared when they were teenagers. That uncle is you."

Pit nodded. " It's strange, isn't it? To figure out you're a year older than your uncle."

" But you said you had died when you were seventeen." Marth recapped. " You started another life over and can only grow until this age. If you didn't die, then you would be the proper age…which means...the story is true."

Pit nodded again. " I wouldn't lie about my life."

Marth shook his head. " No…you wouldn't."

" You see Marth, you have developed and understood your element before any of the others." Pit explained. " Have you ever noticed that you feel a connection to the water? Have you ever noticed how water doesn't affect you?" Marth nodded to his questions. " It's because you're older and more mature than the other element holders. You have developed a sense of knowledge about your element, way before any one else. I was surprised you didn't say anything back at the gym."

" I had to think it through first." Marth replied. He smiled and nodded. " And now I finally understand, and I would be content to agree with fate."

Pit nodded and opened the pocket holding the necklaces. He pulled out the glowing blue orb and quickly handed it to Marth suspicious of the remaining people around them. Marth took the necklace and placed it around his neck. He felt powerful serge develop inside of him. He felt stronger and wiser, and knew he held the element within him. Once the power faded and the necklace stopped glowing, Marth knew he accepted fate.

Pit smiled. " Now we have two elements who agreed. Once we get the final three we can truly begin."

" Begin with what?" Marth questioned.

" Training." Pit replied. " But for now, I'd be cautious, because I have a strange feeling the Donovan's are on to us."

Marth nodded. " What should I do?" He questioned.

" About?" Pit picked up his backpack, tossing it around his shoulders.

" You being my uncle…"

" Don't tell your mother. They once knew about me being an element, but their memories were wiped after the battle ended."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, everyone who was related to the elements knew about their powers. They knew about their destiny and what had to be done, but after the battle ended and the element holders had died, their family's memories were wiped. The families have no clue they posses an element through out their generations. They don't remember about any battles or being related to an element holder. They only believe that the member of the family had died or mysterious vanished."

" Which makes sense…" Marth explained.

" Well…" Pit spoke softly. " All except for one…"

Marth raised an eyebrow perplexed. He clearly heard what Pit had said, and was about to question it, but a honk had interrupted him. The two turned a white car in the parking lot. Link was sitting in the driver's seat, waving for Pit to hurry.

Pit turned back to Marth and smiled, apologizing that he had to go. " Sorry."

" It's okay." Marth accepted. " Thanks for letting me know the truth."

" No problem." Pit explained, he waved and turned hurrying off toward Link's car.

Marth watched as Pit got into Link's car. He finally turned once Link drove away and unlocked his door sitting down in the driver's seat. He started the car, once spotting Roy head in his direction.

He couldn't believe that Pit was his uncle. It was hard to believe, but true at the same time. He wanted to tell his family about it, especially his mother, but stayed true to Pit's words. Marth wasn't going to tell, unless Pit was ready.

" Hey Marth." Roy greeted as he sat down in the passenger's seat, tossing his belongings to the back.

" Hey." Marth replied as he backed out of the parking spot.

Marth thought about the last statement Pit had said. There was one family, whose memories weren't wiped about the entire element situation. One of the five element holders, besides his own, still knew about the entire thing. If they still knew about it, then that must mean they are really important to the elements in some way.

And Marth wanted to find out who it was.

Roy looked over and noticed the necklace hanging out Marth's neck. " Why did you agree with what Pit said?"

" Because, I figured out a little more about him and myself."

" Like what?"

Marth smiled he drove out of the campus, and headed down the crowded and busy streets of Wii. Carefully, he began to tell Roy everything he was told.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter out of the way! As you can see more information was uncovered, and I'm very sorry the chapter wasn't as long as the others. It didn't plan on having it long either. At least I had a chance to update, so be grateful for that!

I don't really have much to say, except yes, Pit and Marth are related in this. I planned on having it that way, so it makes sense. You know?

The next chapter focuses on: Peach!

Until Next Time!


	8. Close Call: Peach

Gracias for all of the reviews! Again, I'm sorry that I didn't reply to all of them. I've been lazy and busy.

Enjoy the next chapter!

---------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 8: Close Call (Peach)

--------------------------

How long was it going to take her to get use to being in a new environment? She didn't even know the answer to that question herself. She wanted to return home to the place she grew up in, and the place where she remembered so many fond memories. She missed the fun time she had, and all of the friends she had left behind.

Wii just wasn't her home, even though it's what she had to call it. Right now, she feared that this new place wasn't going to match up to her hometown.

Peach sat in her room, quietly sitting by her window. She had just finished going over the small papers she received in school. Not to mention she just finished her dinner, even though it was only five o'clock. Her father was still out at work, and wasn't scheduled to come home until eight. She had the entire house to herself, and even though she should be content, she was actually jaded.

As Peach stood and brought her empty plate to the kitchen, she thought about school. She had met a couple of nice friends in her classes, not to mention the five teenagers she encountered during lunch. Pit's story still impacted her. She wanted to tell her father, but part of her was holding it back. Pit had actually known her mother. It was hard to believe, since her mother died when Peach was a year old. Pit had the appearance of a seventeen year old, when underneath he was really thirty-three.

It seemed fictional and Peach didn't want to believe it, but it was real. Everything about it was true.

A cell phone rang, causing Peach to jump startled by the sudden tune. She grabbed her cell from the kitchen table and flipped it opened heading into the living room, where she relaxed on the couch in her white sweats and light blue tank top.

" Hello?"

" Hey!" Samus's voice cheerful appeared on the other end. " I was just calling to check up on you, cause I know Uncle Dave doesn't get home until eight."

Peach smiled. " I'm doing fine, Samus."

" How was school?"

Peach remained silent for a moment, wondering if she should mention the story she was told during lunch. " Ah, school was okay…" She decided to leave it out for now.

" That's good." Samus remarked. " Meet any new friends?"

" A couple."

" Oh I have a question! This weekend, I'm going to the movies with my friend, and I want you to come with us."

" Who's your friend?" Peach felt herself smile.

" His name's Marth."

" Lowell, right?" The blonde questioned, as she began to bite the end of her nail.

She heard Samus laugh on the other end. " Yeah, how did you know?"

" I—I met him during lunch. I also saw Roy again." Peach replied, with a smirk. She began to fiddle with the bracelet around her wrist.

" Roy, huh? We should invite him! I mean Marth and Roy are good friends."

" Why?"

" So you have someone to talk to." Samus replied. " Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

" Okay, bye." Peach finished as she closed her phone.

She leaned her head back on the couch, pondering on what to do. Silence had taken over the living room, as Peach glanced at her phone once more. She finished her schoolwork, the house was clean and she already ate. What was there left to do?

The blonde seventeen year old sighed deeply as she forced herself off the couch and walked over to the door. She decided to go on a small walk around the neighborhood. Right now, doing something was better than doing nothing. Peach wasn't the type to sit around and be bored. She was the type who liked to be moving. After Peach slipped on some sneakers and grabbed her keys, she was out the door and onto the streets of Wii.

She lived in a nice neighborhood, with friendly neighbors and playful children. Most of the kids around the area were a lot younger than her and still went to elementary school. She was probably the only teenager on her street. With a cheerful polite smile to her elderly neighbor sitting on her porch, Peach continued down the street.

After a while of walking, Peach eventually forgot about the time and her destination. The sun was setting, causing the night sky to hover above and the temperatures to drop. At night it was must cooler, which caused Peach to shiver at the soft breeze that greeted her.

Cars raced by, music blasting, as Peach studied her surroundings. She ended up around old raggedy apartment complexes, with an alleyway at every corner. Papers and cigarette buds were left on the streets, and old dented garbage cans sat on the edge of the sidewalk. She felt uncomfortable being down here, unaware of her surroundings. She was alone with nothing, but keys and her cell phone.

Once she heard deep numerous voices from behind her, Peach began to run. She didn't even look back to see if she was being followed. Her feet pounded fiercely on the sidewalk as her heart raced against her chest. Where she was heading? She didn't know. The only thing on her mind was getting away.

She wanted to head home.

A door from one of the apartment buildings ahead opened and a teenager stepped out carrying a black garbage bag. Once the figure entered the light from the streetlight above, she recognized him, and immediately headed in his direction. He turned to leave, but Peach called his name, causing him to stop and turn around.

" Peach? What are you doing out here?"

" Roy!" She stopped in front of him, catching her breath. " I'm lost."

" Lost?" Roy raised an eyebrow. He noticed her pale face, and shaky hands. " What's wrong? Did something happen?"

" I think someone was following me." Peach blurted out. " So I ran."

Roy stepped forward, lightly pushing Peach to the side as he stared down the street from where she came from. Peach looked over her shoulder, noticing that the men were gone. The street was empty, except for the two teenagers. Peach sighed and lowered her head, embarrassed. She was running from no one, and then came clinging to Roy. They barely knew each other, but after noticing the many encounters they had, Peach knew they were met to be friends.

" No one is there." Roy explained. He turned back to Peach, chuckling. " We really need to stop meeting like this."

Peach laughed in response. " I'm sorry. I was just going for a walk and ended up here."

Roy frowned and looked around their surroundings. " The projects?"

" Uh, well…" Peach stammered. " If that's what you want to call it…" Roy smirked. " You live here?"

Roy nodded. " Unfortunately. After my aunt's house burned down when I was four so we have to live here for now."

" It's just you and your aunt?" Peach questioned softly.

Roy nodded again. " Yep."

Peach smiled, clasping her hands as she looked over at the apartment building Roy walked out of.

" So where does an uptown girl like you live?" Roy questioned as he crossed his arms.

Peach laughed and blushed by his question. " I'm not uptown. I'm just normal."

" You could fool me."

" I live over on West Side Harbor."

Roy's blue eyes widened. " West Side? Damn, you walked pretty far."

Peach shrugged. " I don't really keep track of my walking. I just walk and wherever my feet take me…that's where I go."

Roy smirked and walked over to the stairs leading up the apartments. He leaned up against the railing, with arms crossed. " And your feet happened to take you to me…"

Peach chuckled, feeling herself blush once more. She turned and looked away from Roy, looking further down the street. Not far from them, a black van was parked against the curb. Just as Peach noticed the van, their headlights had cut off, but the engine kept on running. Peach grew anxious as she felt the driver and passenger watching her. She noticed a pair of shimmering eyes in the van, but that's all she could make out.

She felt uneasy being in the projects and wondered how Roy could even last being here. Then again, this was the place where he grew up, so she could understand how he adapted to the environment. Still, she wanted to head home, but had one problem. She was lost.

" Roy," Peach finally focused her attention away from the van. Roy lifted his head, looking over at the blonde teen. " Can you tell me the quickest way to head back?"

" Um, sure." Roy stood and walked over to her. He pointed to the next block.

Peach tried to listen to Roy's directions about heading through Wii Park and just walking across, but her attention was on the van behind them. Roy didn't seem to notice but Peach knew the headlights had turned back on once a bright light shined on them. She steadily looked over her shoulder at the sight of the van pulling up behind them.

Peach's bottom lip trembled as she grabbed Roy's arm and began to move.

" Run!"

Roy's eyes widened as he practically stumbled forward. He managed to stay up on his feet, and looked over at Peach perplexed at the sudden worry that covered her face.

" Peach, what's wrong?"

" That van is after us!"

Roy stopped and tugged on Peach's hand, causing her to come to a stop as well. They both looked back at the van that sat a block down in front of Roy's apartment. Peach began to catch her breath as she waited for any movements around the car. Once the tires squealed causing the car to race down the street, the two teenagers found themselves running once more.

This time Roy took the lead as Peach followed the redheaded teenager in front of her. They continued to run down the street until Roy found an alleyway they could cut through. Thoughts raced through Peach's mind, wondering who the masked strangers were behind the wheel. What were they after? Why were they after her and Roy? She couldn't quite come to any answers, but believed it had something to do with the story they were told.

The alleyway led to Wii Park, but a tall wooden gate stood in their way. Peach watched as Roy jumped up and grabbed the gate pulling himself up to the top. Peach did the same, ignoring the pain that developed in her hands. She pulled herself up, just as the van stopped in front of the alleyway. Two figures in black leaped out of the van, running at top speed after them.

Peach jumped down to the other side of the alleyway, noticing the old scrubby man sitting on a crate in front of a fire. Roy tugged on Peach's arm, as the two began to hurry to the park. Before Peach had a chance to get moving, she tripped and fell to the ground landing on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the two men climb up the gate.

Roy immediately stopped and turned noticing Peach on the ground. He hurried back to her, holding out his hand as the men jumped down behind her.

" Leave her alone!"

At that moment, a large force of flames developed from the fire and soared at the two men behind Peach. Peach held her head as she felt the fierce heat soar by her, colliding into the men hovering over her. She listened to their screams, as they began to pat themselves trying to put out the flames.

A hand grabbed hers, lifting her to her feet. Peach and Roy continued to run down the darkened dirty alleyway out toward the park in the distance. Peach briefly looked over her shoulder, at the two men near the fire. She seemed to be the only one who noticed the sudden ball of fire that appeared out of her nowhere. She found it frightening.

Peach looked over at Roy, who continued to grip tightly on her hand, keeping her moving. Was he the one who summoned the fire? Peach was unsure. Right now, they had more important things to worry about. They needed to get to safety, for their enemies were on their tail.

The Donovan's.

------------------------

**Author's Note: **

First off, I'd like to say that on September 29th, my younger brother Malek Antwain was born! Yah! I now have two younger brothers.

Okay, moving on to the chapter. This chapter was a little longer than the last one and had way more action. I decided to put some action early in the story and expect some more in the next couple of chapters. Also, you will figure out who the two guys were in the next chapter! Woot! Woot!

The next chapter focuses on: Zelda!

Until Next Time!


	9. Decision: Zelda

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 9: Decision (Zelda)

---------------------------------

It was a beautiful night.

Everything around her was a sight to remember. The night sky was clear, filled with millions of sapphire stars. They reflected off the lake in front of her, shining brightly in the water. The fountain in the middle of the lake continued to sprout water, the beautiful colors changing with every passing moment.

Ballad music played out of the speakers placed around the park. The speakers were set up right below each streetlight, which happened to be behind the bench Zelda was sitting at. She relaxed on the bench, enjoying the sight in front of her and the music echoing in her ears. She huddled in the large warm sweater Devon had given her after the temperatures dropped, and the strange sudden gust of wind passed through.

Devon had quickly gone back to the car only for a brief moment, leaving Zelda alone to ponder.

Today has just not been one of her best. She had gotten in an argument at work with her boss and locked her keys in her car. The one thing that still hung in her mind was the little meeting that occurred during lunch. The story Pit had told them, she couldn't believe it. There was no way she was going to believe something as ridiculous as that. Everything seemed crazier than true.

It was story she was told when she was baby, nothing more. It was a myth.

Zelda looked down at the sound of her cell phone beeping. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out the cell noticing that she had a new text message. She flipped her cell opened and read the message from Samus.

_Is everything, okay? _

Zelda pulled up the loose long sleeves of the sweater and began to reply.

_Yes, just stressing._

Just as she finished her text, Devon returned and took a seat next to her. Zelda politely smiled and put her cell phone back into her purse, as she watched him hook his keys to his belt strap.

" Sorry I took so long." Devon explained. " I forgot where we parked."

This caused Zelda to softly chuckle, but the smile didn't last long. Once Devon noticed her expression, she immediately looked away. She didn't want to face all of the questions she knew Devon would ask.

" Is something wrong, Zel? Ever since we came here you've been quiet. That's not like you." Devon mentioned.

" I know…" Zelda replied softly. " It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

" Was it something I did? Because if it is, I want to make you feel better." He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

Zelda warmly smiled, enjoying the feeling of them close to each other. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, while she leaned her head against him. His smell brought a smile to her face. It the scent she fell in love with. The scent that lets her know she's safe.

" You did nothing wrong." She whispered.

She felt Devon kiss the top of her head. Zelda closed her eyes, listening to the music soothe her ears. She felt Devon's calm heartbeat, as she rose and fell with the movement of his breathing. She could practically fall asleep, which is what she almost did. That is, until Devon's voice caused her to open her eyes.

" Isn't that Roy Pyro?" Devon questioned. " And who is that girl with him?

This caused Zelda to sit up and follow his gaze to the other side of the park. She spotted Roy running through the park with Peach right behind him. The two must have spotted Zelda, for they quickly changed their directions and headed over toward them.

Once she noticed the frantic and frightened look upon Peach's face, Zelda stood to her feet. Devon stood as well, watching as they came closer in view. In the distance, two men in black clothing appeared following Peach and Roy. Zelda's eyes widened as she swiftly grabbed Devon's hand, holding on to it.

" Zelda!" Peach cried.

" What's going on?" Zelda questioned the two teens.

" We're being followed." Roy answered between breaths.

" By who?" Devon asked, stepping into the conversation.

Peach turned to the side and pointed to the two men heading closer. " Them!"

Zelda's anxious blue eyes followed Peach's finger. The two men ran up to the four teenagers before finally coming to a stop. They kept their distances from each other, finally revealing their identities in the light. Zelda gasped at the sight of Mario Mario and Falco Lombardi. They both were in her algebra class.

" Heh, we finally got you." Mario smirked.

" What do you want from us?" Peach questioned, trying to shout.

" You elements are going down." Falco replied.

Zelda's eyes widened. " Elements?" She cried. " Did you just call us elements?" She felt Devon let go of her hand, as a great gust of wind howled.

" Falco, I knew you were trouble!" Roy shouted. " I had a feeling you changed over the summer!"

Falco smirked. " You just wait and see, Pyro." He blinked causing his eyes to turn orange. " I've gained so much power…"

Peach and Zelda both stepped back as they noticed a black hole appear on the ground in front of them. Roy and Falco continued to glare at each other. Determination filled Roy's eyes. Devon stayed in his spot, watching Falco and Mario as they charged up energy calling upon the darkness.

" What do we do?" Peach questioned Zelda.

Zelda was lost for words. She looked over at Devon who stood next to Roy. She called his name, but Devon didn't move. He ignored her, too fascinated by the magic he was witnessing.

" You are ours, Pyro." Mario explained.

The brown haired teenager lifted his hands in the air as a great force of darkness hovered above him. Roy finally looked away from Falco up at the ball of darkness. Everything around them was darkening, as their energy was being depleted. They felt weak, and useless. Pretty soon, Peach and Zelda were on the grass, trying to catch their breath.

Zelda lifted her head and looked up at Devon. Devon and Roy were also on the ground, unable to stand to their feet. Eventually everything around them faded and they stood in nothing but darkness. Mario and Falco were in front, standing tall and powerful.

" Devon!" Zelda shouted. He didn't reply. " Devon!"

Zelda let out another irritated scream. A gust of wind blew through, with enough force to knock the Donavon's off their feet. After that, everything went back to normal. The teenagers found themselves at the park, and are able to gather enough strength to stand.

Mario and Falco both jumped back to their feet, a little surprise by the sudden attack. They were about to charge up again, when a small portion of water from the lake lifted up and soared in their direction. Falco ducked as the water flew over him, colliding into Mario instead. Mario grunted as he fell to the ground-soaking wet.

" What the hell is going on?" Mario cursed.

Zelda looked over and watched as Pit ran up from behind the trees. He stopped a few feet away from the Donavan's, looking at Falco and Mario. With a grin, he lifted his hands in the air, forming another ball of water.

" There's plenty more where that came from." Pit explained.

" Pit! The boss told us about you." Mario cried, standing once more.

Falco chuckled crossing his arms. Pit frowned as he leaped into the air and fired his water ball. A large puddle of water soared toward Mario and Falco at great speed. The two Donavon's jumped out of the way, dodging the attack. Pit fell back to the ground, slamming his feet on the soft earth.

Zelda's eyes widened as she and Peach fell back at the large rock that flew up from the ground. Pit leaned back and lifted his foot kicking the large rock toward the Donavon's. Mario and Falco both tried to get out of the way, but the rock collided into them, shattering into pieces. Falco and Mario were sent flying back to a tree.

Zelda felt the rapid beating of her heart as she watched Pit confront them once more. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Pit was fighting two of her classmates, with the power of the elements. His story…was true after all.

" Why are you here?" Pit questioned the two teens.

" Boss sent us on a mission." Mario replied as he stood to his feet.

" What mission?" Pit snapped.

Falco chuckled, as he held his head. " Wouldn't you like to know? He figured it out, Pit. He knows now and is going to get what he wants."

Pit remained silent. Zelda noticed him saying something, but he spoke too softly for anyone to hear. Of course, Mario and Falco clearly understood.

" We will be back." Mario promised. " You can bet on it."

" Yeah," Falco agreed. He spoke softly this time, for only Pit was to hear it. " And next time…he's ours."

Pit didn't reply, as he watched Mario and Falco disappear into the darkness. Zelda stood to her feet, as she continued to watch Pit, while Peach went to check on Roy. She blinked and shook her head looking around for Devon. He was nowhere to be found.

" Where's Devon?" Zelda questioned. Pit turned and walked back to the group. " Where did he go?"

" He left, Zelda." Pit answered. Zelda turned to Pit. " He left during the fight."

Zelda was about to speak, when Link and Marth entered the scene. Zelda noticed the necklaces they wore. They agreed to what Pit had said. They accepted the fate they fell upon them. Zelda frowned and crossed her arms.

" That's was awesome, Pit." Link explained.

Peach turned to Pit, thankful for rescuing them. " How did you know we were here?"

" I know when the elements are in trouble." Pit explained.

" So…the story is true?" Peach questioned.

Roy crossed his arms. " We hold an element inside of us?"

Pit nodded as he walked over toward Marth, holding the three remaining necklaces. He grabbed them and walked back toward Peach and Roy. Zelda watched carefully, as he handed the necklaces to them. Without much hesitation, the two accepted destiny and put them on.

Zelda frowned as Pit walked over toward her. He held the necklace out for her to grab, but Zelda didn't move. She just watched the purple orb steadily glowing, as if calling out to her. She stepped back.

" Zelda, we won't be able to stop the Donavon's without you. Only the five elements together are able to succeed." Pit explained carefully.

" I just don't…" Zelda stopped short.

" I promise, things will make sense as time goes on." Pit reassured.

Zelda sighed and looked up at the four teenagers surrounding them. Everyone watched her, waiting for her accept. They all wore the necklaces, which had finally stopped glowing. In their eyes, they were pleading for her take the necklace.

Zelda glanced at Link last, and noticed him look away right as her eyes fell upon him. She sighed deeply, and held her hand out for the necklace. A smile appeared on Pit's face as he dropped the necklace into her hand.

" Thank you."

Zelda nodded, and held it up in front of her. " This better be worth it." She whispered.

Without much final thought, she lifted it above her head and put the necklace on.

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Dun. Dun. Dun.

There's not much I have to say about this one. All though, if some of you have paid close attention the reason for the sudden wind in the beginning of the chapter was because Zelda is in a miserable mood. She is the Element of Wind, after all.

As you might have guessed, the next chapter focuses on our boy Roy! Woot!

And, if you want to read about a special gift, head to my profile and read! That's all I have to say.

Until Next Time!


	10. Discovery: Roy

Thanks for the reviews. 90 already? Damn. I'm content.

And this chapter goes out to **Royal Kenya**! Because we both survived our SAT's today!

Enjoy!

------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 10: Discovery (Roy)

------------------------------

_Did I make the right choice?_

It was the one thing that bothered the redheaded teenager as he carefully walked back home. He accepted his fate. He accepted the destiny that was given to him, passed down from his mother. His mother. If only he knew what she looked like. If only he were old enough at the time, to truly understand what she had gone through. Maybe then, everything would make more sense. Of course, Roy wasn't the only one perplexed by the situation. He saw it in everyone's eyes. They were all going through the same thing, but why did Roy feel like this was more important to him?

He thought about it as he walked back home. The streets were bare, with occasional cars speeding by. The night sky hung above his head, filled with thousands of flickering stars. Roy looked down at the necklace that hung over his chest. He couldn't believe such a small item would be so valuable to him. The item seemed ordinary, but held much power within. Fire. It was hard to believe Roy was one to control such a dangerous yet powerful element.

Falco Lombardi. How the name suddenly brought a disgusted taste to Roy's mouth when spoken. He knew there was something different about him. He remembered telling Marth about it, but just couldn't pinpoint on what it was. Falco was now considered his enemy. Roy smirked at the thought. He couldn't wait to face Falco again. By that time, Roy will have understood his power and be able to use it against Lombardi.

Just as Roy was a few blocks away from his house, a car pulled up from behind him. Roy noticed the headlights shining brightly on him and sighed deeply. Was it Mario and Falco again? Did Pit not beat them up enough? Roy abruptly looked over his shoulder squinting at the light shining in his face. The passenger door opened and a familiar face stepped out of the car. Roy felt himself smile as Pit walked to the sidewalk, accompanying him.

" What are you doing here?" Roy questioned. " I thought you went home."

" Link's bringing me, but I wanted to check up on you." Pit explained.

Roy looked over at Link in the driver seat and waved. Link smiled and returned the wave, before opening his cell phone. Roy and Pit both continued down the sidewalk, over toward Roy's apartment.

" Why do you need to check up on me?" Roy asked.

" I know something is bothering you." Pit replied calmly.

Roy chuckled. " Man, you're good."

" Well, what is it?" Pit turned to the redheaded teenager.

" It's about what happened at the park." Roy started off. He paused for a moment, until they crossed the street. " Why are the Donavon's after me?"

Roy noticed the staggered expression that appeared on Pit's face. The browned haired mentor anxiously sighed and looked away. Roy continued to stare at Pit, knowing he had caught his attention. There was no way Pit was going to get out without an answer.

" How…did you find out?" Pit questioned softly.

Roy looked straight ahead, watching as his apartment came closer into view. " 'And next time…he's ours'." He quoted what Falco had told Pit earlier that night. " I know he was talking about me."

" Roy…" Pit sighed once more. " I can't tell you the truth right now."

" Why not?"

" You…they…it's really a long story. It will make sense later on, but right now it's too early for you to know."

" I just want to know why I'm the one being targeted." Roy explained. He briefly stopped once a nearby door opened and an old woman stepped out carrying garage. " Why am I more important?"

" Some things are better left unsaid, Roy."

" But…"

" Look, I'm doing this to protect you." Pit interrupted frustratingly.

" Protect me from what?"

" It's about your past, Roy. That's all I'm going to say."

They stopped in front of Roy's apartment and faced each other. Roy crossed his arms, wondering why his past had something to do with it. Why was he the element they want? Did he have some sort of connection to the Donavon's?

" Tell me, Pit. Who are you protecting me from?" Roy questioned sternly. He demanded an answer.

Pit waited a moment before answering. He looked up at Roy. Their eyes met. " Yourself." Pit whispered.

Roy frowned, raising an eyebrow perplexed. _Himself?_

Before Roy could reply, the door behind them opened and an older woman stepped out. The woman, who was clearly in her early forties, smiled at the sight of Roy and walked down the couple of steps toward the two teenagers. She had long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with gray sweats.

" Roy, my goodness you're okay." Roy smiled at the sight of his aunt. She walked up to Roy, giving him a quick hug. " I was about to call the cops when I noticed you weren't outside. It doesn't take twenty minutes to bring out the trash…"

She suddenly stopped when she noticed Pit standing next to them. Roy looked up at his aunt, noticing the expression she held upon her face. She never moved an inch and her eyes were focused on Pit, nowhere else. Pit anxiously smiled and stepped back, waving. Did the two know each other?

" It seems like forever, Rachael." Pit greeted.

" P-Pit…what happened to…why are you…" Rachael looked down at Roy and gasped at the sight of the necklace. " My god…"

Pit nodded. " It starts…"

" Do you want me to…?"

" No." Pit interrupted before she could finish.

Rachael didn't need to say anything else. Roy, on the other hand, had many questions he wanted answered. " What's going on? How do you two know each other?"

" Roy, it will take time, but I promise you will know everything you question. For now, be careful." Pit explained. " I will see you tomorrow."

Roy wasn't able to say anything else, for his mentor turned and walked back down the sidewalk toward Link's parked car. Roy felt perplexed at what was happening around him. A lot of things were happening to him, and he had no clue why. The people he asked, refused to tell him an answer. Why? It will protect him from himself. Roy didn't understand. Eventually he knew it would all make sense, but for now he had to wait.

Waiting was the hard part.

" Roy…you okay?"

Roy turned passed his aunt and headed up the stairs to his apartment. " I'm fine." He assured.

Inside, he headed straight for his room and closed the door. Surprisingly he found himself really exhausted as he walked over toward his bed. He rested on his back looking up at the light blue ceiling. The room sat in complete silence as Roy continued to think. He thought about the reasons why the Donavon's would want him. What could it possibility be? Why would Pit be protecting Roy from himself?

_Am I really what I think I am?_

Roy looked down at the necklace around his neck. He stared closely at the silver hand holding the plain clear orb. He waited, as if his necklace would react to his stare. Why wasn't it glowing? How can it be activated? Roy eventually gave up, once he heard the TV in the living room turn on. He turned to his side, and opened the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a brown frame, holding a precious picture.

The teenager leaned back, and glanced the photo with a smile. It was a picture of his father, the only picture he had. His father looked no older than twenty-three, which the same age he died occurring to his aunt. He had the same flaming red hair as Roy, and dark blue eyes. In the picture he wore a black t-shirt.

" Where are you father?" Roy questioned softly. " Tell me what's going on?"

There was no reply. The room continued to sit in silence.

Roy sighed softly to himself and briefly closed his eyes. Eventually the last thing he remembered, was seeing his father…

" Row…"

A faint voice echoed into Roy's ears.

" Rowa…."

Roy opened his eyes and immediately sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed he was surrounded by darkness. Nothing was around him. He was sitting in an abyss. He shivered from the cold as he stood to his feet, his breath visible. He heard a continuous voice, deep and eerie. The voice was calling to him, but wasn't saying his name.

" Rowan…"

Roy frowned at the name. Rowan? Who is that?

" Rowan…"

Roy spun around at the voice that was suddenly behind him. His eyes widened, as he stepped back surprised by the sudden tall figure. A dark man stood behind him, with red hair and golden eyes. He wore a black outfit, with a yellow orb on his forehead.

" Who the hell are you?" Roy questioned, his voice echoed.

" Rowan…" The man spoke. His voice echoed as well.

He devilishly smirked, as a bunch of dark figures walked up from behind him. Roy's eyes widened, as the man held his arms out. A dark ball of energy formed in his hands.

"…You…are mine!"

Roy's eyes immediately opened as he sat up in his bed. His heart raced. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto his shirt, causing it to irritatingly stick to him. He looked around his dark room, listening to the silence that completely filled the apartment. A red light shined brightly in his face. He swung his feet to the cold wooden floor, and noticed his necklace was the source giving off the light. His necklace had a solid red glow to it.

It never flashed.

Roy noticed the picture of his father lying on his bed. He picked it up and studied it carefully. After putting it away, he turned his attention to the clock on the other side of the room.

11:30.

Who was that man in his dream? _Dream?_ Roy shook his head. It wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. That man was after him, and kept on calling him Rowan…it was bizarre, yet Roy felt a connection to that name. It was like he has heard it before…

Roy took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor as he laid back down. He stared out the window on the wall next to him, noticing the moon's shine coming through the blinds. He thought about his dream, and came to a conclusion that the man was the leader of the Donavon's. It was the only thing that came to mind.

He was going to ask Pit about it tomorrow.

Roy leaned on his side and continued to stare out the window, trying to ignore the red light from his necklace. He sighed deeply and forced his eyes closed.

_This is going to be a long night…_

---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Such an interesting chapter, if I say so myself. I enjoyed it.

Thus, Roy's chapter comes to an end. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but eventually the answers will come. You all have to wait, just like Roy.

Fair is fair.

Also just to clear something up Roy's aunt, Rachael, is from his mother's side. Not his fathers. I don't want people to get confused.

The next chapter: Pit! (And what an important chapter it will be.)

Until Next Time!


	11. Training: Pit

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm passed 100! Keep them coming.

I'm very sorry everyone had to wait another weekend before an update. Last week wasn't my best, and I had worked on three one-shots. From now on, the updates will occur as usual, every weekend.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 11: Training (Pit)

----------------------------------

Pit walked alone on the sidewalk, feeling the breeze brush up against his face. He kept a steady pace, with his hands tucked into his pockets. He continued to walk for over an hour determined to reach his destination. It was about to start soon. The elements accepted their destiny. Their lives are greatly going to change. Just like it had impacted Pit's.

An exhausted yawn escaped Pit's mouth, causing a couple of bystanders to turn to him. He ignored the people on the streets, as he silently continued to walk. Certain things were keeping him awake at night, which lead to the lack of sleep. Eventually, it had gotten to the point where school was the last thing on Pit's mind. Luckily he was able to convince his foster mother that he was sick.

Of course, he knew a lot more missed days were expected to come.

He was anxious. He will admit to that. This is his first time being a mentor to the elements. Even at this point, he's still perplexed at why he was the one chosen. Was it because he was the last survivor element? Or because his friends believed that he would succeed to help save Wii? He can't mess up this one time chance. If the Donavon's ever managed to kill one of the elements…then it's over.

Pit crossed the busy street and headed down toward the Waterfront. It had been ages since he has last been here. When he was an element in the past, this place felt like home to him. He was always here with his friends training to become stronger.

At the end of the Waterfront sat an old lone house. It over looked the water and boats that came to the piers. He walked up the steps leading to the front door, and stopped briefly looking out at the scenery. The waves splashed up against the piers, and the same stench of sewer water filtered in the air. It was cooler down on the Waterfront, and the breeze had surely picked up pace. The blue sky was partially covered with a mix of white and gray clouds.

Just being here brought back memories. He felt like he should see his old friends again, like he was actually back in his time of being an element. He knew though, the past was now gone. He was alone with a new set of elements to train.

Pit turned to the building behind him, and took out the keys from within his pocket. He unlocked the door and steadily made his way inside. Everything looked completely the same. Even after sixteen years have gone by, everything was still in place. The round wooden table was set on one side of the room, while the bright red couch was on the other side. The room was filled with bright lively colors, from the red couch, to the white shag carpet, and green lamps. They had used the colors of the elements to decorate the hideout; he clearly remembered this.

Pit walked over toward the couch, and sat down. Instead of a TV in front of him, there was a large purple shelf that held all of their pictures. Pit noticed the picture on the coffee table in front of him, and picked it up studying it carefully. It was taken right outside of the hideout, of him and his four friends. They all wore the necklaces around their necks, with big smiles upon their faces.

Persia. Dahpnes. Lane. Lyn.

He would never forget his friends.

Pit set the picture back down, and slightly jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He took it out and opened it, bringing the device to his ear.

" Hello?"

His best friend replied. " Pit? Where are you?"

" Down at the Waterfront."

" Okay, we'll be there shortly."

Pit nodded to himself. " All right. Bye."

He hung up his phone and stood to his feet. Pit walked to the back of the house to the only bedroom. He pushed the slightly opened door, and looked around at the bare room. For some strange reason, all of the contents that use to be in the room were gone. The room was empty, just catching occasional dirt and dust.

Despite the fact that everything was gone, Pit walked deeper into the room and stepped down on a squeaky board. He looked down at the wooden floor beneath him and pulled out the board that easily slipped out of place. This was their secret stash, where they hid of their personal and keep safe belongings.

He found another old picture, a silver whistle and a folded up piece of note. Pit took the note and unfolded it revealing quick messy handwriting. The date was written in the corner. It was sixteen years ago, a day before the final battle that lead to the elements defeat.

Pit was silent, as he began to read.

_If any of you are reading this, then you must be aware of what is happening around us. Ganon has announced a war between the Donavon's and the Elements. The secret between Eliwood and I is finally out. Ganon is determined to finish all of us off, and I'm terribly sorry it had lead to this. Lane and I are trying the best we can to convince Eliwood to talk to Ganon, but things aren't working. I fear the end has just begun. Lane and I are at my sister's house, so please hurry, my friends…._

_Lyn._

' _What is it?' Persia questioned._

' _A note…'_

' _What does it say?' _

' _The war has started…'_

The front door was heard opening, and Pit's name was heard echoing throughout the house. Pit immediately folded up the note and stuffed it back under the floor, putting the board back in place. With one swift movement, Pit was out of the room.

Back in the main room, Pit was greeted by the Elements. Peach and Roy both sat down on the couch, while Zelda stood leaning up against the wooden table. Marth was busy studying the pictures on the wall, while Link walked up to Pit.

" Why didn't you want to go to school today?"

" I had a lot on my mind. School was the least of my problems." Pit explained.

Link crossed his arms, looking around at the house. " I never knew this house was here."

" This was the old hangout we created." Pit stated. He walked to the middle of the room. " We came here to train, and just hangout as friends."

Peach warmly smiled, looking over at Pit. " I'm surprised it's still here after sixteen years."

Pit nodded. " Me too."

Zelda rested her elbows on the table, leaning back. " So what is this training you're talking about."

" You five need to learn how to control your elements." Pit explained. " Although, I'm sure some of you have used your elements before, you just haven't realized it."

Marth finally looked away from the pictures. " So, how do we do that?"

" Manipulating your elements is easy. Creating it causes for a little more practice." Pit started off. " You can manipulate your elements by concentrating on them. Creating your elements uses a little more power and your emotions."

Zelda stood to her feet, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. " So how can you manipulate wind?"

Pit turned his attention to the window, listening the wind howl outside. Today was a perfect day for Zelda to be training. " You feel the wind. You concentrate on it. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean you can't control it." Zelda frowned and lowered her head. Pit smiled. " And besides, I know you can control the wind. I've seen you do it."

This caught Zelda's attention. " What do you mean?"

" Last night at the park, the sudden breeze and the strong forces of wind…was all from you." Pit pointed to Zelda, and paused as if letting her take his words in. After he realized she understood, he turned and walked over toward the couch where Roy and Peach sat. " Some elements are more powerful than others. An example would be fire…"

" Me?" Roy questioned.

Pit nodded. " Fire is pretty dangerous. Like I said before, you hold a powerful element."

Link laughed. " You might want to be careful, Roy. Wouldn't want hurt yourself."

Roy frowned, averting his blue eyes toward the blonde teen. " Yeah…whatever. You better watch your back."

Pit ignored the two bickering and continued, solemn was heard in his voice." Roy, you're element is the most powerful of them all. Does that make you special? Maybe. Does that make you dangerous? Very so." He turned and began to look at everyone, directing this to them. " Never let your power get the best of you. I've seen it in the past, and sometimes people don't know when to stop…" He paused for a second, turning his attention to Peach. He spoke softly, as if whispering. " And when to let go…"

Peach noticed him watching her. She frowned and abruptly looked away, probably thinking about what he meant, and why he was looking at her. Pit refused to say any more, and stepped away from the couch, walking back to Link.

Link chuckled softly. " I see you've been through a lot."

Pit nodded, turning to Link. " You have so much to learn."

Roy turned on the couch, and faced Pit. " Hey, Pit. I have a question."

The room went silent.

" About?"

" The Donavon's…"

Pit felt his heart pick up pace. He knew Roy was going to question it. It was the very reason why he had barely gotten any sleep last night. He knew one of the elements was being troubled by something. Roy was the one.

" What do want to know about them?"

" The leader…" Roy answered.

Pit took a deep breath, it has been sixteen years since he has seen the leader of the Donavon's, but the image of him remains clear in his mind.

" The leader of the Donavon's is a man named Ganondorf. He also goes by the name of Ganon. His past is very mysterious to a lot of people, even the people who help him. Only a few knew the truth about his past, but they're all dead."

" Who were these people?"

" There's only one I know, and that's his half brother." Pit answered. " Ganondorf was summoned the gift of darkness when he was born. As he grew his power grew with him. He created a group known as the Donavon's and is now trying to take over Wii."

Marth looked down at his redheaded friend on the couch. " Why did you want know about him?"

Roy looked back at Marth. " I had a dream last night about some guy calling me. But the name he called me by was Rowan…" Roy turned back to Pit. " I saw the guy and he was trying to get me. I thought that maybe…he was the leader of the Donavon's."

" He could be…" Pit remarked.

" Why would I have dreams about him?" Roy questioned.

Peach frowned. " That's really strange."

Zelda looked over at Pit." Do you know why?"

Pit bit his lip, thinking of a quick believable reply. " All I can think of…is that Ganondorf wants you to know who he is. Ganondorf has the power to taper with people's dreams and gives them nightmares. "

" When will meet him?" Link questioned.

" When he comes out from hiding…" Pit explained.

Pit listened to the group as they began to talk. He crossed his arms, hating himself for lying once more. He knew the real reason why Ganondorf was calling out to Roy. He couldn't tell them just yet. It was too early in the game. He was protecting him…all of them.

He was doing the right thing. Wasn't he?

Pit looked at his phone and noticed that they were wasting time. He looked up at the group of five, all wearing their respected necklaces. A smile came across Pit's face. The work finally begins.

Pit clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. They all turned and looked over at the seventeen year old, waiting for him to speak.

" Your training begins…"

----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up, usually Saturday mornings I have enough time to write.

I believe this chapter was a bit slow, but that's just me. You learned a little more about their powers and the Donavon's I guess. I will say this chapter had some foreshadowing in it, so you might want to pay attention to catch it later on.

Also, if you are a big fan of Fire Emblem, you may recognize some things in this chapter, and understand the story a little bit more. If not, you'll have wait a little longer before things make complete sense.

The next chapter: Link!

Until Next Time!


	12. Kidnapped: Link

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 12: Kidnapped (Link)

--------------------------------

The drive home was a quiet one.

Link gripped tightly to the steering wheel, as he pulled out from the Waterfront parking lot onto the crowded streets of Wii. He sighed deeply, as he leaned back in his seat getting prepared for the twenty-minute drive home. He was exhausted. He wasn't going to lie about that. He never imagined how difficult training with Pit was going to be. He wasn't prepared for the constant concentration and strength he had to endure. Manipulating his element was simple, but creating it was what worn him out.

With two days of training, he could surely see improvement in all of them. During the time he should be doing homework, he found himself in his back yard practicing some more. Eventually he had gotten to the point where he enjoyed using his powers, but listened to Pit's words.

_Never let your power get the best of you._

He listened, and understood what Pit meant.

Link pressed down on the break, as he came to a red light. He tapped the steering wheel with his fingertips, as his blue eyes averted to his rearview mirror. A group of cars steadily made their way to the red light behind Link. A black van stopped dangerously close behind him. Link didn't pay any mind, since he knew about the crazy drivers scattered around Wii.

Once the light had turned green, Link continued down the street.

He lightly chuckled at the black car heading in the opposite direction. It was Marth's car, and Roy sat in the passenger's seat with Peach in the back. Link suddenly remembered that Pit was Marth's uncle. It was unbelievable at first, but Link realized that it was true. Pit was considered "missing" in Marth's family after the incident sixteen years ago. Link could only imagine how Marth's mother would feel once discovering her long lost brother returned.

Just thinking about family, caused Link to remember his uncle, Lane. His uncle had disappeared as well sixteen years ago. Link's father had given up hope in searching for him. Even though Link barely remembered him, being two at the time, there were still pictures of his uncle hanging all over the house.

Forgetting his family was impossible.

As Link passed the movie theater, his eyes averted back to his rearview mirror. The same black van from seven blocks ago was still following close behind him. Link frowned as he tried to see the two figures behind the windshield. They wore dark clothing, making it hard for Link to identity them.

The eighteen year old abruptly turned at the next light, heading home in a different direction. He decided to go the long way, down a road with little traffic. Surprisingly the van followed. Link pressed a little harder on the gas, giving his car a little more speed. As he sped up, the van behind him did as well.

Link finally realized he was being followed.

The two cars continued to race down the side roads. They were away from city traffic, on a road heading into the woods, and if continued all the way down would end up on the outskirts of Wii.

The van behind Link sped up, almost hitting the blonde in the rear. Link took a deep breath and decided to take action before he ends up in car accident, or worst killed. He rolled down his window, keeping his other hand firmly on the wheel. With one hand controlling the car, he used his free hand and stuck it outside the window, concentrating carefully.

His necklace began to glow, causing the inside of his car to light up green. He felt strength build up inside of him, as he used his powers to lift up a chunk of the earth. Using his strength, Link flew the gigantic piece of rock and dirt back toward the van behind him.

The van swerved driving right into the on-coming lane to avoid the attack. Link cussed, as he held his hand out once more trying again. He used his power to lift another chunk of the earth and flew it back toward the van. With a car heading in the opposite direction, the van didn't have any room to swerve. Instead, the tires squealed as the van came to an instant stop. The rock and dirt collided right into the front of the van, leaving a serious dent and causing the windshield to shatter.

Link gripped tightly to the wheel, as he smirked looking back at the van. He chuckled to himself, but suddenly frowned as he briefly looked down at his necklace. It gave off a solid green glow.

" What the hell?" Link questioned softly.

Just as Link lifted his head, a black large shadow appeared on his windshield blocking his view of road. Link screamed as he slammed his foot on the brake, and turned the wheel, causing the car to spin. His body jerked forward, after feeling his car collide into something on the road. After spinning in a complete circle, his car came to sudden stop. Link took in the silence to catch his breath, as he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

His eyes widened as he spotted the large dent in front of his car. He had taken out a mailbox. Once he noticed the men getting out of the van, Link raced back to the driver seat and got back in. He closed the door and raced off, heading back to the city.

---------------------------------

" Mom!"

Link opened the side door and walked into his kitchen. He placed his keys on the table, and ran into the living room only to find it empty. After searching the first floor for his parents, he ran over toward the stairs and headed up to the bedrooms.

Even though his mother's car was parked in the driveway, she was nowhere to be found. Link grew anxious after realizing his younger brother wasn't home either. Link knew Young Link was supposed to be home, unless their mother took him.

At the top of the stairs, Link suddenly stopped and looked over at the mirror on the wall. He studied his reflection brushing his blonde bangs out of his face and lightly touched his bleeding lip. He must have gotten it from his little accident with his car.

His eyes averted to the picture next to the mirror. Lane. His uncle was standing near a tree, with his arms crossed and a big smile upon his face. Link blinked as he leaned forward, realizing the necklace hanging around his uncle's neck. It was the same necklace Link was wearing now.

Once the eighteen year old snapped back into reality, he hurried down the hallway toward his brother's room.

Link pushed open his brother's door, and stepped into his messy room. It was empty. He sighed deeply, aggravated, and turned about to leave until he spotted a note sitting on Young Link's bed. Link stepped over the pile of clothes and grabbed the note, abruptly reading it over. His eyes widened, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Within seconds he was downstairs back in his kitchen.

Link picked up his cell phone and paced around the kitchen, listening to it ring. His heart raced in his chest, as he impatiently waited for Pit to pick up the phone. The note was still gripped tightly in his hands. He constantly turned his attention to the window, overlooking his driveway and street, as if waiting for the black van to suddenly appear.

After the fifth ring, the phone was heard picking up. Link didn't give Pit any time to answer.

" Pit!"

" Link?" Pit replied. " What's wrong?"

" Look, my brother…he's…." Link took a deep breath, shaking off the sudden anxiousness. " The Donavon's have him."

" What?"

Link nodded. " It's true."

" How do you know?"

" They left a note, saying they kidnapped him. As I was coming home, a black van tried to run me off the road. They tried to kill me. It was the Donavon's."

" Link…"

" Where are you?"

" I'm still at the hideout."

" Do you know where they could have taken him?"

There was a slight pause, before Pit finally answered. " Yes."

" I'm on my way then."

" Okay, see you soon."

Link nodded as he hung up his phone. He ran over to the table and grabbed his keys, heading outside back to his car. The Donavon's tried to kill him and now they have taken his younger brother. Link wasn't going to let them get away with it.

The Donavon's were going to pay.

His mind was set.

------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry this chapter was short, I wanted to make it longer but had to end it at that. I had to leave some sort of cliffhanger. Heh. I'm also sorry about the lack of dialogue. It's hard to keep a conversation going when the chapter focuses on one person.

Don't worry though, you will find out what happens next in the next chapter. Which focuses on Zelda!

Until Next Time!


	13. Whirl of Winds: Zelda

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 13: Whirl of Wind (Zelda)

------------------------------------

"Are you ready to order?"

How many times did she have to hear herself say it? It was the one sentence she was well known for at her job. It was the one question any waitress was forced to ask over and over again.

She stood in front of one of her booths, with a pad and pen in her hands. Her eyes kept on averting around the crowded loud restaurant, watching the customers eat and the employee's work. It was a typical afternoon for her. Every other day after school, this is where she would find herself. Working as a waitress for over thirty indecisive people.

_My last table_, she thought. _Then I'm free._

Her cobalt eyes averted back down to the table with the mother and two children. The mother's honey colored eyes was focused right on the menu, as she continued to ponder over which meal she was hoping to satisfy her afternoon. Finally, the woman came to a decision and Zelda was able to leave and head to the back to give the cooks the orders.

While the food was cooking, Zelda abruptly retreated to the bathroom. She pushed opened the wooden door and took out her cell phone from inside her purse. She immediately flipped open her cell and dialed Devon's number, leaning her back against the wall. As the phone began to ring, she studied her reflection in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with black pants, and a white apron tied around her waist. The clear-orbed necklace dangled around her neck.

The phone continued to ring, which caused Zelda to become anxious. Ever since the incident at the park, three days ago, Devon had been ignoring her. When he did speak to her, he only said a few words before implying that he had somewhere important to go.

Zelda began thinking the worse.

Finally, the phone was heard picking up and a deep familiar voice appeared on the other end.

" Hello?"

" Devon!" Zelda cried content he answered. She quickly calmed down. " How are you?"

" Fine." He replied flatly.

" What are you doing today?"

" Working."

" But you don't have to work today?" Zelda implied, softly. She bit her lip.

" I have to help my father work on his car." Devon explained. Talking was heard in the background, voices Zelda didn't recognize.

" Well, how about after work I come over and help out?"

" Uh…you don't need to do that. I'm actually not home right now, we're somewhere else."

" Devon…" Zelda called softly.

" Hey, Zel, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

" Are you mad at me?" Zelda questioned quickly before he hung up.

" No, not at all." Devon replied. " Love you."

Zelda frowned and nodded. " Yeah…bye…"

She hung up the phone and sighed deeply. Devon was once again avoiding her; even in school he didn't hang around her anymore. She couldn't come to any sense on what she had done wrong. Why was he acting strange? Zelda didn't want to believe he was with another girl…she knew that wasn't the truth.

Before she gets yelled at for taking so long, Zelda quickly put her stuff away and returned to her job.

After the family of three was finished, Zelda collected the money and her tips and returned to back. She put everything away and removed the apron around her waist. Once grabbing her purse and keys she left the restaurant to the employee parking lot.

As she was walking to her car, a friendly voice appeared from behind. Zelda abruptly stopped and turned slightly smiling at the sight of Mewtwo. Mewtwo was one of the employees and washed the dishes in the kitchen. Since Zelda first started working, the two became good friends.

He noticed the distraught look upon Zelda's face.

" Are you okay?"

" Yes." Zelda replied swiftly.

" I know when you're upset, Zelda." Mewtwo crossed his arms. His purple eyes looked down at the blonde.

Zelda gave in, knowing that she can't hide anything from him. She took a deep breath, letting out her emotions. " I just…my boyfriend Devon is avoiding me. He doesn't want to hang out and will barely talk to me."

" Have you told him how you felt?" Mewtwo questioned.

Zelda shook her head. " No…not really."

" Tell him how you feel, Zelda. You shouldn't be afraid to talk to him." Mewtwo explained.

Zelda nodded, understand what Mewtwo was saying. " You're right."

Mewtwo nodded. He waved and turned, walking back to the restaurant. " I'll see you later. I have to get back to work."

Zelda waved and thanked Mewtwo before turning and heading back to her car. She sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine, flipping open her cell. She was about to call Devon again, but stopped and decided to wait. She already bothered him today. It would be best if she waited until later tonight to call him again.

The music calmed Zelda's nerves as she drove home. She rolled down her windows, and let the cool air greet her face. Not much traffic was on the streets, since rush hour had passed. Only a few cars were seen on the roads, which gave Zelda a steady and calm drive home.

Zelda tapped her fingertips on the steering wheel as she lightly bobbed her head to the music. She passed by the closed down nightclub, and turned her attention to the parking lot. A lone black van was parked and three guys huddled around the front of the van, with a young boy in the middle.

Zelda felt her heart race as she slowed down to get a better look of the boy. He looked so familiar, and once she had gotten a glimpse of his childish face and bright blue eyes she knew for sure it was Young Link.

" Oh my god…"

Zelda abruptly pulled the car over into the turning lane and made a U-turn heading back in the direction of the nightclub. She parked in a different parking lot, near the club and got out of the car. Young Link was on the ground in the middle of the three guys dressed in black. He seemed frightened, and his hands were tied around his back with tape covering his mouth.

" Let's take him inside." One of the men ordered.

They grabbed Young Link and picked him off the ground, bringing him over toward the nightclub. Zelda watched as they opened the locked doors and stepped inside. After a couple of seconds, Zelda followed.

Inside the dark empty nightclub Zelda followed the voices. She made it to the main room where the bar, tables, and stage were set up. The three guys had Young Link sitting on a table, and finally removed the tape from his mouth. Zelda studied the guys carefully, knowing they were the Donavons. She recognized Mario, but the other two were new to her. The other two men wore black trench coats. They had their hoods covering their faces.

" How much longer are we going to wait?" Mario questioned impatiently. He looked up at the taller guy. " I have homework I have to do."

" Patience…" The man replied. His voice was deep and muffled, as if something was covering his face. She was able to understand what he had said, but felt as if she knew the voice.

" Let me go!" Young Link spat. " You'll be sorry once my brother gets through with you."

Mario laughed. " I'd like to see him try, kid."

" He will kick your—"

"—Shut up!" The other Donavon interrupted. He stepped forward, and swung his gloved hand around slapping Young Link across the face.

Zelda felt her heart drop at the sight. She took a deep breath, wanting to step in. Even though he was Link's brother, she couldn't let them continue to hurt him. She was fond of Link's younger brother, and had to stop them.

" Ow!" Young Link cried. He tried to get his wrists free of the tight ropes. " What the hell did you do that for punk?"

" You better not yell at me again!" The same Donavon lifted his hand again to strike at Young Link. This time a black mist surprisingly appeared in the room. Zelda's necklace suddenly lit up a solid purple glow, blowing her cover.

She decided to come out from hiding, and jumped forward holding her arm out. The three guys immediately turned to the blonde in the room. The taller Donavon let out a small gasp as he stepped back, letting his two partners confront her.

" Zelda!" Young Link smiled brightly.

" Leave him alone." Zelda ordered.

" We got one element." Mario stated softly. The other Donavon nodded in response.

Without much hesitation, Zelda lifted her hands in the air concentrating carefully. Her necklace suddenly began to flash, as a great force of wind blew throughout the room. The Donavon's stepped back, pushing themselves against the wind to stand up on their feet. The hoods that covered their faces flew off, revealing more of their identities.

The Donavon who slapped Young Link was Doctor Mario, Mario's cousin. He used to go to school with them, before he dropped out last year. It was typical for family to join on the same team. Zelda wasn't surprised. The man in the back had a white mask that covered his face. The only thing clear on him was his brown hair.

" Take this!" Doctor Mario slammed his foot on the wooden floor, causing a ball of black energy to fly toward Zelda.

Before Zelda had a chance to react the ball of energy collided into her chest sending her back against one of the tables. She breathed in deeply trying to catch her breath, ignoring the sting that developed throughout of her body. She felt her body go numb as she stood to her feet. The wind weakened, but continued to blow.

" Enough!" The brown haired Donavon cried to his partners.

Mario looked back at him. " What's wrong? We need to finish her off."

" No." The man spoke sternly. " She's not the one we're after, remember?"

" We know that." Doctor Mario explained. " But she's trying to stop us."

Doctor Mario slammed his foot on the ground once more, creating another ball of energy. Zelda held her hands out causing the wind to pick up speed. She tried to stop the energy, but it flew at great force in her direction. Zelda tried to move quickly, but the numbness in her legs still hasn't vanished.

" Zelda!"

Zelda looked over in the direction of the familiar voice. Her eyes widened as Link ran into the room and created a large rock, firing it toward the ball of energy. As both impacted; they shattered and disappeared.

Pit followed Link into the room and turned facing the Donavons. He held his hands out ready to strike.

" We meet again, Pit." Mario smirked.

" When will you just quit?" Pit questioned.

Zelda took a deep breath as Link hurried over toward her. " You okay?"

She looked up into Link's caring eyes and steadily nodded. " Yeah…I'm fine."

" I will stop once I get want we need." Mario finished.

Pit lifted his hands into the air and fired a ball of light toward the Donavons. Mario jumped out of the way while Doctor Mario countered it, with his ball of darkness. The two collided causing a great explosion, sending the Donavons in one direction, while Young Link and the elements headed in the other.

Zelda felt her back slam against the wall. She let out a small cry and fell to the ground, trying to ignore the pain in her back. She opened her eyes to find Pit fighting the Donavon's once more, this time with the help of Link. Zelda watched carefully, and noticed Young Link was up against the wall next to her.

" Zelda…"

" Hold still." Zelda turned and untied the ropes around Young Link's wrists.

Once he was free, the small fight had ended. The Donavons ended up fleeing once more.

Zelda stood to her feet, brushing the dust and dirt off of her clothes. Young Link ran passed her over toward his older brother, while Pit steadily walked over toward Zelda.

" Are you okay?"

Zelda sighed. It seems everyone is asked her that today.

" I'm fine now."

" Why did you stand up to the Donavons alone?" Pit questioned.

" I couldn't let them get away with it!" Zelda spat. She sighed deeply, calming herself down. " Thank you for saving me."

Pit shook his head. " You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking Link."

Zelda frowned. Pit was right. Link was the one who saved her from the second ball of energy. He was the one who deserved her gratitude. Even though she hasn't really communicated with Link much, she knew they would have to start again. They are working together. They are both elements.

Zelda walked passed Pit and headed over toward Link and Young Link. Link lifted his head to Zelda, and slightly smiled. Zelda noticed his busted lip, wondering if he had gotten it from the fight.

The blonde shook off her thoughts and sighed. " Thank you."

Link nodded, accepting it. " I should thank you for coming to save my brother."

Zelda shrugged. " It was nothing." She turned and walked away from Link. " We help each other out…"

Link whispered. " I know."

Zelda walked passed Pit and headed back toward the entrance. She could easily hear the contentment within Link's voice. More communication was needed, but at the moment she had other important things that were bothering her.

Eventually she knew that she would be speaking more to Link and spending more time with him and the others. It was okay though, because destiny had brought them all together. That was it. Nothing more.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with her and Link becoming friends again. It would be a relationship that wouldn't go any further than that.

They could still be friends even after a heartbreaking relationship, right?

Zelda believed so.

--------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I think those Zelda and Link fans would probably appreciate small bits of this chapter, right?

So now you know, Young Link is saved and knows about his brother being an element. The title of this chapter, Whirl of Winds, is basically describing Zelda's rotating emotions throughout this chapter.

Two new characters entered the story, Doctor Mario and Mewtwo!

And, the next chapter is going to focus on Marth. (Note: Some certain people may enjoy this chapter.)

Until Next Time!


	14. Reminiscing: Marth

Thanks for the reviews!

No more waiting! The next chapter is here!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 14: Reminiscing (Marth)

---------------------------------

Eighteen-year-old Marth Lowell sat alone in his attic with a large old book in his hands. He sat on the wooden floor with his back against the wall. Boxes and suitcases surrounded him, and the only supporting light in attic was the lone lamp above his head.

Marth flipped through the pages of the family album, browsing through the pictures of him and his family. Ever since he found out his own mentor was his uncle, Marth had been spending his afternoons reminiscing on his family and past. After a long hard day of school and training, Marth found some enjoyment in learning more about his family and the Elements.

With one more album completed, Marth closed the heavy book and placed it back in the box. He got on his knees and began searching through some more forgotten memories. He found countless numbers of pictures and three large albums. His mother was obsessed with keeping family memories, and had always carried a camera with her. She was the creative type of mother, creating colleagues and scrapbooks. With her new business job, she found no more time to be creative. The pictures, albums and colleagues eventually stopped. They ended up being stuffed in boxes, and placed in the attic forgotten for over three years.

Marth pushed the box aside and located a new box he didn't check. He opened the top and looked inside, finding more pictures and scrapbooks. There was one book that Marth didn't recognize. Being curious, he leaned over in the box and pulled out the black and white booklet. It was an old journal. The pages were ripped and torn with occasional juice spilt on them. The bind was still in place keeping all of the pages connected.

The blue-haired teenager moved back against the wall and opened the journal reading the first entry. The date was unknown, and the page long entry was written in messy yet legible handwriting.

_A long time ago, there was a story that I was told as a child. My mother would read the story to me, every night after tucking me into bed. I would be so eager to go to bed every night, just so I could hear her continue from where she previously left off. When my friends hung out at my house, I forced my mother to tell my friends the story. They never believed her when she did._

_The story was about five ordinary teenagers, who each held the gift of an element. There was fire, earth, wind, light, and water, my personal favorite. The teenagers had no clue about their hidden powers until a mentor joined them together. They are destined to stop the darkness. They called themselves Donovan, an evil group bending to take over West International City, or Wii for short. _

_When the group failed, the elements were passed to another group of teens, the next chosen ones in line. The elements never seem to get rid of the Donovan's, yet the Donovan's could never do the same. It was a never-ending war, and after the death of my mother, it became a never-ending story._

_Many people ask me if I ever believed the story my departed mother left in my memory. I didn't really care what everyone else thought. Pretty soon, the story had spread, and many thought of it as a rumor or some kind of fantasy legend. I just smiled when I heard people talking about it. I knew, deep inside, that the story was real. My mother not only left me a story when she died, she left me a gift as well. _

_For the story was about her life._

_Now I understand you probably think I'm crazy, but it's true. The story isn't a fantasy; it's reality. My mother passed the gift of the element to me when she had died. I am now the Element of Water and I must work together with my friends to help stop the Donavon's._

_My name is Pit, and this is my story…_

Marth suddenly stopped reading, feeling his heartbeat rapidly against his chest. He closed the booklet, and glanced at the cover once more. This was Pit's journal. He had written these entries during the time he was an element himself. This journal was from sixteen years ago.

Marth couldn't believe the discovery he found. He immediately began skimming through the pages Pit had written. The journal talked about his life, his family and friends, and more importantly his time of being an element. Marth could figure out everything that Pit had gone through, and learn more about his life just by this simple book.

A knock came to the door, causing Marth to close the journal and hide it inside the box. Before Marth could reply, the door opened and his mother stepped into the room. Her long light brown hair was pulled up into a bun, and her bangs fell to the tip of her eyebrows. She wore a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt and a black skirt that falls just below her knees with matching heels.

She stopped in the doorway looking around at the messy attic. Her dark blue eyes averted to the family albums and pictures before she looked up her at son.

" Marth, what are you doing?" She questioned softly. She always spoke in a soft and gentle voice. Rarely was any negative emotion heard within her.

Marth shrugged looking around the boxes surrounding him. " I'm just remembering the past."

She stepped deeper into the attic, her heels pounding on the wooden floor beneath her. She stopped at the first box and bent down picking up some pictures. Marth could see it in her eyes that she was reminiscing too. The first picture she held was of him and his sister when they were on vacation. The next picture was of Pit.

" I had forgotten all about these…" She explained.

" Me too…" Marth replied. He eyed the journal in the box, wanting to read it some more. " I really do miss Pit, mother…"

His mom lowered her hands to her side, averting her eyes toward Marth. She frowned and steadily nodded. " I do too."

" Do you think he's still alive?"

His mother nodded. " I truly believe so."

Marth watched as she dropped the pictures back into the box and turned stepping back to the door. She stopped and turned back to her son, eying the clear orb necklace he wore.

" Where did you say again you had gotten that?"

Marth looked down at the necklace and briefly touched it, trying to remember what lie he had said before. " A gift…" He muttered.

" Oh…okay." His mother smiled and nodded. " It's strange…it seems like I have seen it before." Her voice trailed off as she left the room leaving the door cracked open.

Marth took a deep breath as he reached back into the box to retrieve the journal. He kept his word to Pit, not letting his mother know he was alive. Marth did wonder at times, how his mother would react to seeing her long lost brother again. Would she be stunned at his teenage figure or would the pleasure of just knowing he has return cause her to not care? Marth couldn't come to an answer.

After his mother had left, Marth returned to the contents of Pit's journal. He read a few more entries, learning more about Pit and his element friends. Marth came to the conclusion that Lane was Link's uncle, Persia was Peach's mother, Lyn was Roy's mother and Daphnes was Zelda's father, based up on what element they held.

" Don't worry Mrs. Ferra! I will find him."

Marth lifted his head from reading upon hearing the familiar friendly voice. He listened closely to the footsteps that were heading in his direction. He turned his attention to the door as it opened, and his good friend Samus stepped into the room. Marth felt himself smile.

" Hey Marth." Samus greeted. She stepped deeper into the room, being careful of the boxes and books on the floor. Her blonde hair was down for once, and she wore the same clothing from this morning when he saw her at school, long tight jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a red and white vest. " Why are you in your attic?"

" Why are you here?" Marth questioned jokingly. He closed Pit's journal.

Samus smirked. " Can't I come and visit my friends?" She placed her hands on her hips. " Besides, I want to make sure that we're still on for the movies this weekend."

Marth nodded. " Of course we are."

" Peach is going to come too." Samus explained. She walked over next to Marth and took a seat. " Is Roy coming?"

Marth nodded, looking down at the journal still in his hands. " He said he was…"

Samus's cheerful attitude quickly changed once she noticed the look upon Marth's face. She eyed the journal in his hands and took it from him, studying it carefully. Surprisingly Marth didn't reach for it back.

" What's this?"

" My…uh…" Marth stuttered, thinking of something to say.

Samus opened the book to the second entry. She read the date in the corner, before reading the name at the bottom of the page. Her green eyes widened as she turned back to Marth perplexed.

" Is this the same Pit who goes to our school?"

Marth knew he couldn't lie to her. He nodded in response. " Yes, it is."

" This journal was from sixteen years ago." Samus explained.

" It's a long story…"

Samus raised eyebrow and for the first time finally saw the necklace he wore. She placed the journal down next to her, and leaned over lightly touching the clear orb. Marth watched her reaction silently.

" Wow…" she whispered. " You know, Peach has one very similar to this." She looked up at Marth about to speak, but stopped realizing how close they were.

Marth stayed silent waiting for her continue as stared into her green eyes. His heart pounded violently against his chest, as the two silently looked each other. She was still leaned close to him, lightly gripping the necklace.

" Samus…" Marth spoke being the first to break the dreading silence.

Samus blinked and suddenly pulled herself back letting go of the necklace. She spoke again, finally remembering what she was going to say. " Where did you get it?" She continued as if nothing had happened.

" Like I said, it's a long story."

" I have the time." Samus smiled.

Marth shook his head. " It involves a discovery I found, about myself and my family. It involves Peach and Pit and Zelda…Link and Roy."

" Really?"

Marth nodded. " A long story…"

" I want to know." Samus explained.

Marth sighed and gave in. Samus and him have been good friends since the fifth grade. He could trust her with his secret of being an element. She would understand, and would most likely help them in defeating the Donavon's.

" So, what do you want to know?" Marth questioned softly.

Samus grabbed his hand, with a smile on her face. " Everything."

--------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

So, did some people enjoy it?

I guess after the small battle scene in the last chapter I had to calm the story down a bit with Marth. Even though this chapter was probably a bit slow, I know some people will like it.

The next chapter focuses on Peach! From here on, the story is going to get really interesting.

Until Next Time!


	15. Night at the Movies: Peach

Thanks for the reviews! 

I understand the site had some problems with the site so no alerts were sent out, but I did update this last weekend like I promise. I was on time!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 15: Night at the Movies (Peach)

----------------------------------

Peach swiftly ran around her room rummaging through her belongings for her shoes. Anxiousness developed inside of her. The night had finally come. She was going to go to the movies with Samus and Marth. Of course Roy was tagging along as well, which caused her to become tense. She has always hung out with Roy before, so she couldn't understand why tonight she felt different.

Once the white clock on her nightstand turned seven, Peach knew she had to hurry. The movie started at seven thirty and Samus was going to show up at her house any minute. Peach hurried over to her mirror and checked herself before leaving. After putting her diamond studs in her ears, a smile appeared across her face.

Her look was rather laid back and something she would usually wear when hanging out with her friends at night. She chose her loose black dress that fell a little passed her knees, and short white jean jacket. She wore white dress shoes, and had her blonde hair down, falling to her mid-back. Of course, her clear-orbed necklace hung around her neck.

Once she was ready, Peach headed to the living room where her father sat watching T.V. Samus's car was already outside, waiting as Peach grabbed her purse and cell phone.

"I'll be back later, daddy."

Her father's reply was heard coming from the living room. "Bye Peaches have fun!"

Peach opened the door and immediately headed to Samus's car. She sat down in the passenger's seat, and fastened her seat belt just as Samus pulled away.

"You look nice." Samus remarked, as they pulled onto the main road.

Peach grinned. "Thanks." She studied her cousin's appearance, noticing that she wasn't the only one who dressed up. Samus's hair was curled and pulled up into a bun. She wore a pair of jeans and a nice dressy black shirt. "You look nice too."

Samus smiled and nodded. "You ready for tonight?"

Peach frowned and looked out the window. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be." Samus explained. "We're just hanging out at the movies. Besides you're friends with Marth and Roy, so it's not like you don't know them."

Peach nodded. Samus was right. There was no reason for her to be anxious. She's friends with Marth and Roy. She knows what they are like and knows what to expect, but she couldn't get her mind off the fact that this might be a double date.

The thought of her going on a date with Roy made her heart pick up pace.

Most of the ride was a silent one until Samus brought up the fact that she knew about the necklaces and Pit. Peach was quite staggered that Marth would tell Samus everything they learned so far. She trusted her cousin, but she personally felt that it was too soon for anyone else to know.

Samus pulled into the crowded movie theater parking lot. They spotted Marth's parked car, which meant they were already here. Peach searched through the line of people for Marth and Roy, as Samus parked, but couldn't find the two friends anywhere. After locating a close enough spot, Samus and Peach both got out of the car and headed to the line.

The stares that were given as the two cousins headed to the theater were unpleasant. Peach felt unwanted being here. She remembered what Pit had told them about the Donavons being anyone. Unlike the Elements, known by their necklaces, the Donavons blended in like normal people unless they used their powers. Anyone of them could be her enemy, and the thought frightened Peach.

"Samus! Peach!"

Peach turned her attention to the voice and spotted Marth waving them down by the entrance. Samus hurried over toward the blue haired teenager, causing Peach to follow close behind. Marth and Samus both exchanged a hug before he turned his attention to Peach.

"Hello Peach."

"Hi." Peach replied friendly.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us." Marth turned to Samus and handed her the ticket. He looked back at Peach. "Roy's inside waiting. He has your ticket with him."

Peach swallowed hard as she followed them of both inside the theater. Inside was packed with all sorts of people running around and waiting in line. Peach spotted Roy at the counter, ordering drinks and popcorn for the movie. She felt a smile form across her face as he walked over to them.

"Sup Sam?" Roy greeted. He handed Marth his drink before walking over toward Peach. "Hey Peach, how are you doing?"

Peach smiled. "I'm doing good."

"Here you go." Roy held out his hand.

Peach looked down at the ticket in Roy's hand and took it still smiling. "Thanks."

_He bought my ticket!_ She thought. _Then…this is a date._

"Come on, you two! The movie is about to start." Samus's voice interrupted.

-------------------------------------

Peach shifted nervously in her seat as her eyes continued to glare at the large theater screen in front of them. She was fascinated with the movie, a typical action genre where the hero fights the villains and gets the girl, but couldn't keep herself focused. Something bothered her. She didn't understand why she was feeling like something was going to happen. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

Just as a big fight scene began in the movie, Peach averted her eyes to the people in the dark crowded theater. She took a deep breath, listening to Roy satisfy himself with popcorn. On the other side, Samus was whispering something to Marth about the movie. Why was Peach the only one anxious? Why was she the only one who wasn't enjoying the movie? The thought of it was bothering her.

Peach sat up in her chair and leaned over toward Roy, whispering to him in his ear. "I'll be right back."

Roy rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and turned his head toward her. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom." Peach replied.

She knew if she went for a short walk to the bathroom then her mind would clear. She had this feeling that she was being watched, and wanted to shake the feeling off. Peach wanted to have a good time with her friends, but could only do that if she was content.

Roy nodded and returned to the movie as Peach stood and scooted herself by Samus and Marth. Samus questioned where Peach was running off to, but Peach ignored her cousin's call and swiftly walked up the path to the door. She pushed opened the door and walked to the main entrance where the bathrooms and snack bar sat.

The area was packed with people waiting for their movies to begin. The line for popcorn and soda was long, which meant Peach wasn't going to get any food or drinks for a while. She walked to the bathroom, but suddenly stopped looking down at her necklace. It let off a solid white glow, which caused a couple of teenagers nearby to stare.

Peach panicked as she grabbed her necklace, trying to cover up the bright glow. Her necklace has never done something like this, so it was new to her. She couldn't understand what was happening. Her necklace was reacting to something, but what?

"Peach?"

Peach spun around at the sound of her name being called. Her blue eyes widened as she spotted Fox McCloud standing behind her. He politely smiled and waved walking over toward her. Peach returned the smile. She knew Fox was good friends with Pit and Link.

"Hi." Peach greeted. "It's good to see you here."

Fox nodded. " I'm here with Falco and Krystal. Falco left for popcorn over twenty minutes ago so I came to look for him." Fox crossed his arms and looked around at the people entering the theater. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh really?" Peach's voice softened. Falco was in the Donavon's. "I'm here with my cousin, Samus. We came with Marth and Roy."

Fox smiled and nodded. "That's cool." Peach finally let go of her necklace knowing she couldn't hide the bright white glow. Fox's brown eyes widened as he looked down at the glowing jewelry. "Wow. Why is it glowing like that?"

Peach shrugged, whispering softly. "I wish I knew the answer to that myself."

Peach felt her heart drop at the sight of Falco heading in their direction. She turned about to retreat to the bathroom, but Falco had spotted her. Her enemy, a Donavon, was standing right in front of her. She felt helpless since she knew her powers were no match for Falco. Hopefully, Falco wouldn't attack with Fox and all of the people surrounding them.

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed. " Krystal and I were wondering where you had gone."

Falco stopped next to Fox and crossed his arms glaring at Peach. "I had to…" He stopped as he looked down at the necklace, raising an eyebrow. "…take care of something…"

Peach stepped back, and crossed her arms trying to cover up her necklace. Falco knew why her necklace was glowing, she could tell by his expression. She just wished she knew herself.

"Peach!"

Peach looked over in the direction of the noise and felt herself relax once Roy headed over toward them. Roy stopped next to Peach and looked over at Fox before his eyebrows arched in fury at his enemy. Falco frowned and stepped back, crossing his arms at the sight of the redheaded teenager.

"Pyro." Falco called.

Roy frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for a movie." Falco replied sternly. "It's a free country, you know."

Roy nodded, speaking in a low tone. "Yeah…I know."

Fox ignored the two bickering and grabbed Falco's arm; pulling him back toward their movie. "Let's go. We're missing the movie. Later guys!"

Peach lifted her arm to wave, but stopped once Falco looked over in their direction. Roy shook his head, ignoring the Donavon and politely guided Peach out of the theater. Once the two were outside, Peach stopped noticing they were two men short.

" What's going on?"

Roy's eyes averted to the crowd of people waiting in line. " The movie is over. Samus and Marth both headed across the street real quick. I decided we can just…" Roy stopped and placed his hands in his pant pockets looking back at Peach. Peach took the silence to look across the street at the convenient store. "…Go for a walk?"

Peach felt herself smile as she looked back at Roy. " Sure, I'd love to."

---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

First off! Sorry about the title. I know it's corny, I just couldn't think of another name.

Okay…I had to put Fox in this chapter for **InuzukaFox,** who kept on asking when Fox would appear. Yes, I am a big fan of Fox and I will say him and other melee characters will appear either later in this story or definitely in the sequel…gasp. I have spoken too much. Wait, if you read my profile it's probably nothing new then.

Ah, moving on…

Peach…ah Peach…hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. It will make sense, if it was confusing, in a couple of chapters or two. And you don't think I'm going to just leave out the walk between Peach and Roy, do you?

Of course not! The next chapter will start where this one leaves off. Which means, the next chapter focuses on Roy! And I will say it's a very important chapter. Well not very…but it is important.

Until Next Time!


	16. Great Evil: Roy

Thanks for the reviews!

The next chapter awaits!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 16: Great Evil (Roy)

-------------------------------------

"Sure, I'd love too."

The beginning of the walk was a silent one, as the two teenagers left the movie theater. The sooner they had gotten away, the calmer Roy had become. It's never a pleasant visit when Falco enters the scene. The Donavon caused enough problems already, and luckily didn't start anymore. Roy knew Falco didn't have the courage to fight in a public setting. It would cause all sorts of chaos.

Roy's mind finally focused away from the incident a few minutes ago. He took a deep breath, enjoying the cool breeze brush up against his face. With the wind calming his nerves, Roy was able to pay attention to the walk and focus on Peach. Ever since they left she had been constantly staring at her necklace, troubled and perplexed.

Roy opened his mouth to question if she was all right, but found himself looking away. She seemed deep in thought and he didn't want to bother her.

The two teenagers found themselves a couple of blocks away from the theater. They headed down to the boardwalk that stretched along the water's edge. It continued down passed the backside of the theater to Crescent Beach at the other end. Parts of the boardwalk lead down to the small beach where the waves were heard splashing up against the shore.

"Roy…" Peach finally spoke once the two were on the boardwalk. "Have you ever had your necklace let off a solid glow?"

Roy pondered the thought for a moment before finally nodding. He remembered the night clearly when he woke up from his nightmare about Ganondorf. "A few nights ago, I woke up from the dream I told everyone about." Peach nodded in response. "My necklace was lit up."

"It happened to me too." Peach confessed. "When we were at the movie theater. I was heading to the bathroom when it had suddenly lit up. The next thing I knew, Falco was walking toward me."

"We should ask Pit about it." Roy suggested, as he briefly looked out at the clear water. "He'll give us an answer."

Peach nodded. The two stopped and walked up to the railing looking out at the peaceful scenery. The black night was clear with millions of flickering stars. The moon wasn't visible, but the stars still gave light as they reflected on the calm water.

Another wind blew from the ocean, causing Peach pull her hair out of her face. Roy briefly closed his eyes as the ends of his hair brushing lightly against his forehead.

Peach spoke again, causing Roy to open his cerulean eyes and turn his attention to the blonde.

"I was wondering…" Peach suddenly stopped, anxiously playing with her nails. "Samus told me you had this mysterious past…" Roy lowered his head back to the sea after realizing what she was going to ask. "What was she talking about, if you mind me asking?"

"My past…" He stopped. "…My family." Roy corrected. "My parents both died when I was baby. I don't know anything about them. I have never seen my mother and I only have one picture of my father."

"It's must be hard."

Roy shook his head with a small smile. "Not really. I managed to move on, but after learning this stuff about the Elements I can't help but wonder…" Roy's voice trailed off until he finally stopped.

Peach waited patiently for Roy to continue. She looked up spotting flashing lights as they moved across the sky. A plane was soaring above them.

"You can't help but wonder…what they were like." Peach finished.

Roy smiled as he looked over at her. "Right."

Peach continued. "I lost my mother at a young age as well. I lived with my father since then. We've been moving around a lot."

"I hope you don't move, again." Roy confessed speaking softly.

Peach looked away blushing. "Me too."

Roy smiled as he looked down the boardwalk. It was surprisingly empty. Usually the boardwalk is filled with occasional nighttime runners or a group of teenagers hiding underneath smoking. Roy wondered where everyone was, but the thought didn't stay for long.

"So how long have you been friends with Marth?" Peach questioned to get another conversation going.

Roy bent over resting his elbows on the railing, reminiscing back to the days where him and Marth first met. "It's been a while. I'd say since the fourth grade."

"Wow." Peach's eyes widened. "That's a long time."

Roy nodded. "I know. I don't know how I got use to him." Roy laughed as he stood up, facing Peach. "I mean, I will admit he may seem girlie at times, but he's pretty cool." Peach laughed. "You gotta love the long speeches he gives and how mature he acts." Roy found himself laughing as well. "It's hilarious!"

Peach took a deep breath calming down from the laughter. "He doesn't really seem that way."

"You have to really get to know him. Ask Sam, I'm pretty sure she'll agree."

Roy and Peach both found themselves quiet once their necklaces immediately lit up. White and Red lights shined brightly in the area, causing Peach to panic and Roy to check their surroundings.

Once again, no one was in sight.

Peach grabbed her necklace, as if trying to find the off switch. Roy turned around staring back down in the direction from which they came. So far, their necklaces reacted to danger. The Donavons. It only meant one thing…a Donavon was nearby.

"Roy…" Peach called. "I sense we're not alone."

Roy turned about to reply, but stopped once a new voice entered the scene. A deep eerie voice was heard laughing.

"You are correct. You are not alone."

Peach gasped. Roy made a fist with his hands. "Where are you? Come out!"

"I see no more use of hiding."

Roy froze after recognizing the voice. It was the same voice he heard in his dreams, the same voice calling out to him. Ganondorf.

The teenager knew before Ganondorf appeared that it was him. His appearance was vaguely similar to the one in his dream. Ganondorf was tall and dark with fiery red hair and golden eyes. He wore a black outfit, and a yellow orb on his forehead. He was built, with large gloved hands and a very defined un-forgetful face.

"Who are you?" Peach questioned. She grabbed tightly grabbed Roy's arm.

"I'm am the ruler of Darkness. I am the fear of the night." He chuckled deeply. "I go by the name of Ganondorf."

"G-Ganondorf…" Peach leaned closer to Roy. "It's him!"

Roy nodded in silence, showing no sign of terror.

Ganondorf smirked as he looked down at the two teenagers. Roy noticed the gaze he had given. He seemed pleased to see them, but Roy couldn't help but wonder what Ganondorf was here for.

"What do you want?"

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "Have you not figured it out? I want you."

"Why?" Roy snapped.

"Because I know the truth."

"About?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow as if surprised by this sudden questioned. He seemed a little hurt. "You don't know?" Roy shook his head. "Heh, it seems Pit's holding out on you, boy."

Peach swallowed hard. "You're not making any sense."

"It will make sense soon enough." Ganondorf replied sternly. He lifted up his hand, looking down at Roy. "Once you are mine!"

Roy's eyes widened as he pushed Peach out of the way from Ganondorf's attack. A large ball of darkness soared at the two teenagers, but missed as they dodged out of the way. Roy jumped to the side as Peach ran further down the boardwalk before stopping. They were practically cornered unless they headed down the beach or back up to the busy street.

Ganondorf didn't seem like he was giving up. His speed was much faster than the two combined and before Roy knew it, a second ball of darkness collided into his chest. Peach's voice was faint as Roy fell to the wood below. An enormous pain flowed throughout his body, making it hard for him to move. His head throbbed uncontrollably and his hands began to steadily shake from the shock.

The pain did wear off, giving time for Roy to stand back to his feet. He caught his breath as he stared over at Ganondorf who has yet moved from his spot. He continued to glare at the redheaded teen.

"You have so much determination within your eyes." Ganondorf explained. "Just like your mother…"

Roy's eyes widened. "How do you know my mother?"

Ganondorf only smirked.

Roy knew the only way for Peach and him to escape is to fight back. He managed to lift one hand in front of him, and focused on his target. Ganondorf. His necklace began to steadily glow as Roy felt power build up inside of him. Peach watched, mixed with anxiousness and bewilderment as fire formed out of Roy's hands.

With enough strength, a long line of fire soared over toward the great evil. Ganondorf effortlessly leaped into the air jumping over the fire and landing right in front of Roy. Before Roy had another chance to attack, Ganondorf grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground. Peach let out a scream as Ganondorf tossed Roy further down the boardwalk, causing him to land hard on his back before tumbling.

"Just give up and surrender."

Roy struggled but managed to get right back to his feet. Peach ran over toward him, but stopped once she watched Roy charge up another attack. This time Roy used more strength and created a large ring of fire surrounding Ganondorf. Ganondorf stayed in his spot as he felt the heat of the flames greet his skin. Black smoke was seen rising to the night sky. The fire cracked as the wood began to burn.

"Excellent! You have much power just like your father."

"Again, how do you know my parents?" Roy questioned.

"I know a lot of things." Ganondorf explained. "And I know one thing for certain… You are truly ready."

Roy raised an eyebrow perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Ganondorf shrugged. "Till we meet again…Rowan."

Roy watched as Ganondorf lifted his hands in the air and disappeared into thin air. Roy sighed aggravated as he called the fire back, before it completely burned the boardwalk. So many questions ran through his mind at once, causing him to collapse.

Peach ran to his side, making sure he was okay. Roy leaned his back against the railing as he looked down at the small cuts covering his arms from the toss. Their necklaces finally died down, turning back to the clear crystal orbs. Roy felt Peach sitting on her knees next to him, grabbing his arms vexed.

"He called me Rowan…" Roy explained.

" Does it mean anything?" Peach questioned.

Roy shrugged.

"Roy! Peach!"

Roy turned his attention to the voices coming from further down the boardwalk. Footsteps were heard pounding as Samus and Marth ran in their direction, probably witnessing the fire.

Roy felt weak, as he steadily closed his eyes. His mind never left Ganondorf, wondering why he was being targeted. He needed to know the truth, and he was determined to find out the answer.

"Marth, help me!" Peach's faint voice was heard. "Roy is…"

His world went black.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Ganondorf enters the picture now. Such a romantic yet action packed chapter. I had to do it!

In the next chapter, everything will come together. Everything is going to make sense I promise! I might just update it sooner, probably, if I see a lot of people are dying to know what is happening.

One more thing, I love Marth, but I had to add the girlie part in there. You can't really talk about Marth without mentioning him be a little girlie, come on. Whether it's a joke or not…

The next chapter: Pit.

Until Next Time!


	17. Truth Revealed: Pit

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. You all had to wait until the weekend, I'm afraid.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 17: Truth Revealed (Pit)

---------------------------------

Pit stood alone outside the hideout, looking out at the waterfront. The moonlit sky silently sat above him, filled with thousands of flickering stars. His soft blue eyes stared at the calm peaceful water, as the star's shine reflected on the surface. He stuck his hands in his pocket, taking a deep breath. His eyes averted down to the smoke coming out of his mouth from his breath. The temperatures had surely dropped from earlier this evening.

Even though it was cold the temperatures didn't affect his thinking. His time mentoring the elements was running by quickly. It seemed like yesterday he had just gathered them together in the old gym at his school. Now, Ganondorf has risen from the darkness. The great Ganon has decided to finally show his face and get prepared for the anticipated war between the Donavons and Elements.

Ganondorf was ready and Pit knew it.

"_Look, we need help!"_

"_Please…Roy is unconscious…."_

Pit closed his eyes. He was thankful that Roy and Peach had survived tonight. Ganondorf was so powerful he could have easily finished them off with one hand. The Elements weren't ready to put Ganon to rest. They needed more practice and training. Either Ganondorf knew that and wanted a decent fight or he was waiting for Pit to tell Roy the truth.

The truth.

The truth was hardest part. Pit tried for as long as he could to keep everything a secret. Eventually the day would come, but Pit didn't expect it to be this soon. He tried everything in his power to protect his redheaded friend, but once the truth is revealed…protecting him would be impossible.

The door opened behind him, and Link silently stepped out. He closed the door keeping the warmth inside. Pit kept his back to his best friend and continued to stare out at the endless water in front of him. Once he heard Link clear his throat, Pit lowered his head waiting.

"Roy is awake."

"Is he okay?"

Link nodded, even though Pit's back was to him. "He seems to be doing well. He's asking for you."

Pit smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he is…"

Link waited a bit, until Pit turned and followed the blonde inside. In the living room, everyone waited for the two to return. Peach sat on the couch next to Roy, who held an ice pack to his head and was holding a glass of water. Marth was sitting at the round table next to Zelda who was texting on her cell phone. Once Pit and Link entered the room, she immediately closed her phone and stuffed it into her pockets.

Link joined Zelda and Marth at the table, but sat on the other side of the blue haired teen. Pit walked over in front of the couch, and glanced down at Roy, who silently returned the gaze. Roy had small cuts on his arm and a little bruise below his lip from the fight.

The room sat in silence. The teens were unable to decide who should speak first. Pit knew Roy was going to ask a bunch questions, but couldn't tell when. There was no more lying or running away. Pit had to tell everyone what was going on. They each deserved a right to know.

"Ganondorf…be thankful he didn't finish you off." Pit spoke first, looking over at the silent redheaded teen on the couch.

Roy lowered the ice, sitting it down on the coffee table in front of him. "Why didn't he finish me off? He had the perfect chance."

Pit shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Because Ganondorf never intended to kill you."

"Why not?"

"You're special to him, Roy." Pit stopped short. He took deep breath and abruptly began the surreal memory of his past. He remembered the incidents, his friends, and the war. It was time. "Roy, there's something you should know about yourself and your parents."

Roy shrugged, frowning. "What's that?"

"As you know…your mother, Lyn, was the Element of Fire. Your father…he wasn't an element…"

"I kind of figured that." Roy explained.

"He was her enemy…" Pit finished.

Pit watched as Roy's eyes widened. Peach's gasped was heard as she covered her mouth with her hand, looking over to see Roy's expression. Link and Zelda both lowered their heads to Roy, to see how he would react to the information they uncovered. Marth was the only one able to speak first.

"So Roy's father was a Donavon?"

Pit frowned and nodded. "Yes. Eliwood was a Donavon. Lyn and Eliwood both kept their love a secret, from all of us. The Elements found out first about their secret relationship, once we noticed a change in Lyn."

Roy was finally able to comprehend the news as he blinked looking up at Pit. "What kind of change?"

"She was pregnant with you." Pit replied.

Marth crossed his arms, leaning back in the chiar. "So is this the reason why Ganondorf is after Roy? Because Roy's father was a Donavon?"

"That's partially it." Pit explained.

Zelda sighed. "There's more news?"

Pit nodded. "Eliwood had a half brother…"

Peach finally looked away from Roy, and frowned closely paying attention to Pit. "Who is he?"

Pit lowered his head, speaking softly, but loud enough for Roy to hear. "The one who is after him…"

Roy's eyes immediately opened as he stood to his feet. "What?" His voice had risen, which caused Peach to jump startle and Marth to get out of his chair.

Pit looked over at Roy, who stood in shock, as if unable to except what he was being told. He didn't move, and kept his azure eyes staring at his mentor. His grip on the glass suddenly loosened as it fell to the ground below. Within the shatter, Marth's necklace lit up, as he focused his attention on the water. Using hand gestures, the water on the ground lifted into the air, and soared into a new glass on the round table they sat at.

"Roy…" Peach spoke softly, touching Roy's hands.

Roy reacted to her touch, and lowered his head in shame. He fell back down to the couch, rubbing his fingers anxiously through his messy red hair. Pit silently watched as Link stood and walked to the back of the couch, checking up on their seventeen year old friend.

Pit knew they weren't going to like the truth.

"Ganondorf is my uncle…" Roy muttered, mainly to himself. "I can't believe this…"

Link rested his elbows on the back of the couch and turned to Pit, who was taking everything seriously and staying calm. "So what's going on with Roy?"

"Roy is an Element and part Donavon." He looked at the redheaded teen, who finally focused his attention back on him. "The reason why Ganon is after you is because there is something powerful within you."

"What's that?" Roy questioned.

"Ganondorf can turn you into a Donavon. Being a Donavon, you will develop great powers and strength. You will be the ultimate element there is…The Element of Darkness."

"Element of Darkness?" Zelda raised her eyebrows, repeating what Pit had said.

Pit nodded. "If you fully become the Element of Darkness…the Elements will fail."

"Why?" Peach questioned anxiously. Fear was heard within her voice.

"Because there's no turning back once you have chosen this gift." Pit explained, carefully. "The only way to stop Ganondorf is by using the five elements. With Roy being the Element of Darkness, there would only be four of you left."

Marth leaned his back against the table, just as Zelda flipped open her cell phone. "So basically the Element of Darkness helps the Donavon's and is an enemy to us?" He recapped.

Pit nodded. "Basically."

"Does this also tie into why Ganondorf keeps calling him Rowan?" Marth finished.

"Rowan was a name Ganon had picked out once he learned the truth. Ganondorf knows about the Element of Darkness. While Roy is the Element of Fire…Rowan is considered the Element of Darkness."

"Pit…" Roy called. Pit lowered his eyes to Roy. "I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What happened to my parents? I know they died…but how?"

"They died the same night we all died, sixteen years ago. It first started when I uncovered a note Lyn had written. Persia and I were searching for her and in the note she said she was at your aunt's house with Lane…."

Pit found himself stopping, as his mind trailed back to that night. Everyone was in a panic, for the war was just beginning. Ganondorf had just declared a war between the Elements and Donavons, and at the time Pit knew it was going to be a fight to the death. With Lyn still recovering from the birth of Roy, the odds of them being triumphant were slim.

It was a dark time for the Donavons were in control. Pit remembered sitting in an alleyway by himself, crying. He had cuts covering his body and blood rolling down his chin. His necklace was glowing, but he refused to fight. Everyone was dead.

"Pit?"

Pit blinked as realized everyone was staring at him waiting for him to continue. He swallowed hard, apologizing for the delay.

"Lyn had entrusted her sister, Rachael in your care." Pit continued. " Lyn knew we weren't going to come out of the battle alive. She didn't want you to die, because she knew of your future. Rachael was promised not to tell anything, until you were old enough."

"That does answer why she refused some of my questions…" Roy explained. He shook his head. " When did Ganondorf find out?"

"He found out a couple of days before. During the final fight, Eliwood tried to convince his brother to stop the entire thing. Ganon wouldn't listen. Your father was considered a traitor…so Ganondorf killed him."

Zelda's eyes widened as her head lifted up from her phone. "Ganondorf killed his own brother?"

Pit nodded. "The Donavons rule…traitors would be put to rest."

"So what is going to happen now that Ganondorf has come out of hiding?" Peach questioned.

"We work harder, because Ganondorf is going to use everything he has to get what he wants." Pit replied sternly. His determined blue eyes looked at everyone in the room. "And we can't let that happen."

Roy frowned and nodded. "I'll stop Ganondorf. I'll avenge my parent's death." He shook his head. "I'm not going to let him get me."

Pit felt himself smile. Peach turned her attention away from Roy and looked up at Pit lightly touching her necklace. "I've noticed that our necklaces let off a solid glow sometimes. What does that mean?"

"It means a Donavon is using their powers. When they use their powers, your necklaces detect it when nearby. It's basically letting off a warning signal." Pit answered.

With the truth finally revealed, Pit feared the worse was just beginning. A mysterious past was finally uncovered and a secret gift was discovered as well. The Element of Darkness has never awoken, but it didn't stop Pit to believing that it will someday. Roy holds the Element of Darkness within him, and he doesn't realize how easily it can take control.

"Everything changes from here on…" Pit spoke up, causing everyone to become silent. "The true battles are just now beginning…"

-----------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Again, I'm sorry you all had to wait for this anticipating chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I surely did writing it.

I have nothing much to say about this one except everything finally came together. Also, this story is coming closer to an end.

The next chapter focuses on: Link.

Until Next Time!


	18. Final Call: Link

Thank you for the reviews!

Despite the chapter title, this is not the end.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 18: Final Call (Link)

-------------------------------

Link relaxed comfortably on the couch in his room. He laid on his back, with one leg hanging off the couch, while the other rested on the arm of the chair. In his hands he held the remote, constantly switching through the channels on his TV. His other free hand occasionally reached down to the open bag of chips he placed on the floor.

During the small bits of silence from the TV, Link heard a consistent turning of a notebook from behind. Pit sat on Link's bed, with his eyes glued to the diary in his hands. Ever since Marth had shown his uncle the diary, Pit never seemed to put it down. He was lost in the words of his past and memories. The important booklet was bringing him back to the life he missed.

Link could easily tell.

With a slight yawn, Link lifted his head and looked over at Pit. He decided to spend the night at Link's house, to try and figure out more about the Donavon's plans. Pit sat on the bed with his back firmly against the wall. His brown hair was still damp from the shower and he threw on a pair of gray sweats and a white undershirt, revealing his tiny yet built arms.

"I never knew you were a book worm." Link joked.

This caused Pit to lightly chuckle and swiftly lift his eyes to Link on the couch. He smiled focusing his attention back to his diary. "Reading over a diary you wrote a long time ago…can help you remember certain things."

"Are you trying to find info on the Donavons?" Link questioned.

Pit nodded in response. "I have a vague memory of some events in the past…but Roy's parents, I remembered that clearly."

Link suddenly grew silent at the sound of Roy's name. He forced himself up on the couch, looking over at Pit sitting on the bed. What Pit had told them earlier that night was unbelievable. It was a great surprise to all of them about Roy and his parents. One of the elements was also part Donavon. Roy could easily wind up being their greatest enemy.

"Do you think he's taking it well?" Link asked softly. "I mean, you can sense when an Element is having problems, right?"

" Yes." Pit remarked. "So far so good…I sense a bit uneasiness, but what can you expect?" He lifted his head to Link.

"Do you think he will become the Element of Darkness?" Link was anxious about asking the question, mainly because of the reply.

Pit shrugged and lowered his head back to the diary. He remained silent, as if not wanting to speak of it. Link clearly understood, and turned his attention back to the TV. It was turned to the news, and the woman reporter was standing down by the boardwalk near the movie theater.

"It seems the mysterious fire that was seen here earlier tonight was suddenly put out. Nearby residences called 9-1-1 when they noticed a large pile of smoke coming from this spot. By the time police and firefighters arrived at the scene, the fire was out and ones who started it had fled…"

Link's eyes widened. _Roy is dangerous…_

"I think the better question Link…" Link turned his head to Pit who finally closed the diary. " Is would you let him become the Element of Darkness?"

Link immediately shook his head. " No. Of course not."

Pit frowned and nodded. "Interesting…"

"Why? Do you think I would let him? Roy is a part of our team. We need him by our sides. I would never let Ganondorf take him." Link explained.

Pit bit his lip nodding some more. " I know…" He whispered. He suddenly smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his bare feet on the floor. "Funny thing, Zelda asked me earlier about her boyfriend, Devon."

Link sighed deeply as he relaxed back on the couch. Pit knew Link hated talking about Devon. Pit did it on purpose just to get Link annoyed. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Zelda's boyfriend that Link didn't like.

"What did she ask?"

"She was wondering if I knew anything about him ignoring her. It seems since the incident at the park, Devon has been avoiding her."

"So?" Link snapped.

Pit chuckled. "So…that's doesn't bother you"

"Why did you bring this up?" Link questioned, looking back at his friend. "I mean, I could care less about the guy. I don't care what he does."

"Good." Pit finished.

"Good?" Link repeated raising an eyebrow.

Pit nodded as he returned to his diary. Link sighed aggravated and continued to watch the TV. Pit was strange sometimes, but that didn't stop the two from becoming friends. He did wonder what Pit had meant by saying good, but Link knew if he continued to question him about it, Pit would refuse to answer. Pit was one to leave many loopholes, so eventually it would all make sense.

Link's gaze averted to his door as it steadily opened. His younger brother poked his head into the room grinning before entering unwanted territory. Link's eyes arched in fury as Young Link walked over to him, already in the midst of asking a bunch of questions.

Link swung his feet around, sitting up as Young Link sat down next to him. He began asking how the meeting had gone, and if Link ever killed a Donavon yet. Link frowned as he shook his head, getting exasperated by the many questions entering his mind. Pit sat in silence, watching in amusement.

"Don't you understand what 'go away' means?" Link questioned, slamming his fist onto the cushion of the couch.

Young Link smiled. "No."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you being mean?" Young Link frowned. "First I get kidnapped and then you get all worried about me, but now that I'm fine you're going back to hating me?"

Link stood from the couch and tossed the remote back. It landed in his empty spot, as Link walked over toward his desk. "Yeah, that's basically it. Come on, I'm your brother. This is what we do. It's natural. Now get out!" Link spun around and reached his arm out pointing toward the door.

Young Link pouted crossing his arms. "Fine, then I won't tell you what I learned about the Donavons."

Link laughed taking it as a joke, but Pit seemed interested. " Wait!" He called, standing from the bed. He walked over to the couch, standing behind it looking down at Link's younger brother. "What did you learn?"

"I learned about their plan."

"Which is?" Pit inquired.

"They want to get something…." Young Link bit his lip. "Or maybe it was someone…"

"Roy…we already know." Link interrupted.

"But do you know they want a showdown at the park?" Young Link explained placing his hands on his hips.

Link raised an eyebrow. Was his brother telling the truth? He didn't want to believe it. "What?"

Young Link nodded. He turned to Pit who had his arms crossed lost in thought. "They want a showdown at the park. Nana told me."

Pit blinked perplexed. "Nana?"

"His girlfriend." Link blurted out.

Young Link frowned, causing his eyebrows to arch in fury. He shook his head, slamming his fists down on the couch hitting the remote. The TV turned to the History Channel. "She's not my girlfriend. Nana's brother Popo is friends with Ness, whose is a recruit for the Donavons."

"A recruit for the Donavons?" Pit seemed staggered by the sudden discovery.

Young Link nodded. "Yep. Ness told Popo who told Nana. She told me this yesterday at school. I told her that my brother was an element."

"Why would you do that?" Link shouted. He sighed deeply.

"She didn't believe me anyway." Young Link explained shrugging.

Link threw his hands into the air. "Oh, but she believes in the Donavons?"

He chuckled and walked over to his bed lying down. He listened for a minute to Young Link and Pit talk more about the Donavons. Ness was a recruit. It was hard to believe. Then again, everything lately seemed unbelievable. Ness was only twelve and was already being brought to the dark side. He could only imagine where that would lead. Ness would convince Popo who would most likely convince Nana, and Young Link would get tangled in the middle of it.

As the two continued to talk, Link listened to the annoying beeping and vibration of his phone. He sat up, not noticing that Young Link and Pit had stopped surprised by the sudden sound. Link reached for his phone as it steadily moved across the nightstand dangerously close to the edge. He opened it and glanced at the unknown number he didn't recognize.

Link answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

"Hello?" He questioned louder.

Pit turned around watching carefully. Link remained quiet as he heard mumbling in the background. Someone had knocked something over, causing a large crash and glass shattering.

" Nice job, idiot…" A faint voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?" Link shouted.

"Hello…" The reply finally came. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Link, but he couldn't match it with a face. The voice was deep and eerie.

"Who are you?"

"This is Gaiden, right?"

Link sat up on the edge of his bed, motioning to Pit. Pit nodded and walked over toward Link listening closely to the conversation. Young Link stayed on the bed, eyes wide with excitement.

"…Yeah. Who are you?" Link repeated.

"I'm here to bring a message. This is war, you elemental! The true battle begins." Link raised an eyebrow looking at Pit.

"A Donavon…" Pit mouthed. Link nodded in response.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ganon is announcing a war between the Elements and Donavons. We fight at the park."

Link's eyes widened, as they turned to his brother. Young Link was right. Link seemed too stunned to speak, as his heart suddenly began to pound against his chest. Pit took the phone speaking this time.

"Why a war so soon? He just came out from hiding."

"Ah…Pit…I wanted to speak with you."

"What's going on?"

"Ganon is tired of waiting. He is announcing a war between good and evil. We fight at the park. Rowan is going to be ours."

Pit shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You decline? You know what happens…"

"I know…"

"So what is it going to be?"

"We will be there, but I can guarantee the Element of Darkness isn't going to awaken."

The man on the other end, laughed. "Let's wait and see on Monday."

Monday…

Link listened as the man hung up. Pit sighed deeply and closed the phone shaking his head at the decision he made. Young Link began jumping around the room, excited that what he said was the truth.

"I was right! Ha, I was right!"

"Young Link, shut up!" Link snapped.

"Everyone died during the war…" Pit explained softly. Young Link suddenly stopped jumping. "It was a living nightmare…like walking through hell."

"It's not going to happen again." Link assured. "We'll make sure of that."

Pit felt himself smile and nod. "You're right. It's not. We must hurry through. Monday is only two days away."

Pit stood and reached for his diary and took the couch this time, continuing to read. Link quietly sat on his bed, thinking about the war and the dreaded battle that's to come. The voice said…the man said…the true battle begins. Pit had said something similar to that earlier today. From here on, things were going to change and Link knew for sure they both were right.

That was the final call. There was no more turning back now. The war had begun.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

Another chapter completed! Woohoo! Since I had no Internet for a while I was able to sit around and write this chapter. I guess it's mainly an informative chapter, not much excitement, but expect that to come later. The final battle is approaching meaning the story is coming closer to an end.

The next chapter focuses on: Marth.

Until Next Time!


	19. Moment: Marth

Hey everyone! I'm finally on winter vacation so writing will be much easier especially since I'm not working that much. I'm going to try to get a lot of chapters in this week while I can. Hopefully I can get a couple for both of my stories.

Since it is close to Christmas, be sure to check out my two Christmas one-shots _Christmas at the Mansion_ and _Mistletoe_, if you haven't done so already.

Thanks for the reviews! I haven't been on much to actually reply back to them. Sorry.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 19: Moment (Marth)

----------------------------

War?

A war was starting so soon?

War meant fighting, and fighting lead to death, betrayal and hatred. They were teenagers, all of them. It wasn't just a playful game of cops and robbers or cowboys and Indians. It was an actual fight to the death war, between the Elements and Donavons.

When Marth had first heard the news earlier today he couldn't believe it. It took a while to comprehend the words Pit had told him. _It has started. A war has begun._ The words stuck out in his mind clearly. Marth was anxious, he will admit to that. Who wouldn't be? He had a feeling every single one of them was nervous. The last time the Elements had a war; it ended up leading to death. Would the same fate repeat itself over again, or will the Elements stand victorious this time?

There was death and failure or life and victory. There were two possibilities, but only one worth fighting for.

The car ride for Marth was a silent one, as he turned the radio down heading to his destination. His headlights shined on the dirt road in front of him, as he ascended up the mountain. He needed to think, and had the perfect place to go.

Mount Wii was located on the outskirts of the city, and had one of the best sceneries around. Mount Wii was known for the large luxury houses for the wealthy families, but was still free to the public. There was a certain spot at Mount Wii that had a perfect overview of the city. At night the scenery was breathtaking. Marth's mother had showed him the place, and now Marth headed there whenever he needed to be alone.

As his car pulled up to the specified spot, he noticed he wasn't the only one there. Another car was already parked, facing the city. Marth relaxed as he turned the wheel, parking his car next to the other one. He felt himself smile as he easily recognized the silver vehicle.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door stepping out. The car next to him shut off as well as the driver stepped out and stood smiling. Marth stuffed his keys into his pockets and smirked.

"Figures I'd see you here."

"You can never get rid of me…" Samus remarked. She closed the door and walked over to the blue haired teen.

"It seems not." Marth closed his door. "What brings you here? You stalking me?"

"I found out about the war." Samus explained steadily. She stopped in front of Marth. "Peach told me, and I wanted to see you. I saw Roy and he told me you were heading here."

Marth frowned and nodded. He had neglected to say anything to Samus about the war, but had a feeling she would find out from her cousin. Marth leaned his back against the side of his car, and turned his attention to the view. The large city sat in front of them. The million of lights from the buildings shined brightly giving the city a lively look. The lights had even supported them up on Mount Wii, since no streetlights were present at their location.

"Marth…" Samus called. Marth turned his attention to Samus. Her anxious green eyes stared up at him, as her hair lightly blew in the wind. "Do you think you guys have a chance?"

Marth shrugged briefly turning to the view, unsure of the answer himself. "It's too soon for a war, I believe. There's nothing we can do about it though." He suddenly smirked as he looked back down at Samus. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

Samus's face blushed as she cleared her throat abruptly looking away. "No." She stammered. "I was concerned about Peach."

Marth remained silent as he continued to watch her. It was such a quick cover-up. Peach. Marth believed her. Peach was an important aspect to them, from what Pit had said. She was able to sense danger, which explained why she was so tense at the movies last Friday. She is able to heal minor injuries and can use her power to boost the others, but Marth couldn't help but study the expression her cousin held at the moment. Anxiousness. Embarrassment. It only caused him to smile.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Marth questioned, breaking the silence.

Samus nodded. "Your mother brought us here, when we were like…" Samus tapped her chin as if thinking, remembering the past. "I want to say…ten years old?"

Marth agreed. "Yeah, around there."

Samus suddenly laughed. "I remember we ran away from her, when she had to go after your sister. We hid up in that tree…" Samus turned and pointed to the lone tree at the end of the road. Marth smiled. "We believed she wouldn't find us."

"I know…" Marth chuckled, shaking his head. "She never did either until we came out…"

Samus nodded, "I know…and remember the kiss—" She suddenly stopped closing her mouth.

Marth's eyes widened. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss since the incident eight years ago. It was nothing too special, just a short peck on the lips. Marth didn't think of it that much then, and neither did Samus. Marth couldn't help but wonder though if she brought it up for remembrance or for a purpose…

Samus turned away from him. "I'm sorry…I know I wasn't supposed to say anything about it."

Marth shrugged. "It happened eight years ago."

Samus nodded. " I know…"

Marth stepped closer to her. "Then why beat yourself up about mentioning it?"

"I don't know…" Samus turned back around facing Marth.

Marth looked down at her. He then remembered more about the small kiss eight years ago. Samus was sitting on a branch while Marth stood near her, using other branches for support. They both were silent; listening out for his mother, until Marth suddenly leaned closer to her causing their lips briefly touch. It only lasted for a quick five seconds until Marth's mother was calling them, causing him to pull away.

It seemed like Déjà vu all over again, as Marth found himself dangerously close. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Marth closed his eyes and felt his lips steadily greet hers. The sensation he felt eight years returned, this time with a little more feeling. His heart pounded violently against his chest, but that didn't pull him away. He managed to slip his arms around Samus's waist pulling her against him, keeping their lips locked.

Samus wrapped her arms around his neck, as she deepened kiss. It was obvious this kiss had more to it than the one they experienced eight years ago. It meant a friendship maybe, that was it. There was nothing more to it. Now, it was much deeper than that, beyond friendship turning into something more power.

Love.

The moment didn't seem like it was going to end, until Marth's necklace suddenly lit up forcing the two apart. Samus stepped back, out of Marth's arms, as she anxiously stared at the beauty of the solid blue glow. Marth seemed more aware knowing what the action meant. A Donavon was nearby, and he was going to hurt them for ruining his moment.

"Marth…" Samus called. "What's going on?"

Marth hushed her as he looked around the area. Everything was still, and they were the only ones present standing in between their cars. Marth finally moved from his spot as he walked into the middle of the road. He turned his attention toward the tree; him and Samus climbed when they were ten, and noticed a figure standing on the branches.

"Who are you?" Marth called.

The figure remained quiet for second, before leaping down from the tree. Marth's eyes widened at the very short figure wearing a black coat. So far their identity was unknown.

"I was once someone important…" The figure spoke a low deep tone.

"What?" Marth questioned.

"But my life was ruined forever…" He explained. "You!"

"Me?" Marth pointed to himself. Samus watched nervously standing close to her car. "I don't know who you are…"

"You wouldn't, but your uncle would…"

"Pit?"

He sighed deeply. "The name…it brings more hatred when spoken. Marth, my boy…this is my revenge."

"What are you talking about?" _How did he know my name?_

"My revenge is clear."

Marth knew that the Donavon wasn't going to sit around and talk. He needed to act fast, before the Donavon engaged in combat. Fighting was something Marth wasn't ready to begin, when the war was on Monday.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to fight you…"

"Then don't. Just let me finish you off…then my revenge will almost be complete."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Almost?" _He was out for more?_

The Donavon lifted his hand into the air causing a large black shadow to lift from the ground. Marth's eyes widened as he stepped back concentrated carefully. His necklace began to steadily glow this time, as used his powers to form a ball of water and fire it toward the shadow.

Upon impact the shadow vaporized and Marth formed another one, this time aiming it at the Donavon. He stepped foreword firing again, watching as it soared over toward the Donavon.

His laughing was heard as he held his black hand out, causing the ball of water to reflect back at Marth. Marth immediately jumped out of the way from his own attack. The Donavon ran over toward the eighteen year old holding his hand out behind him. A large ball of energy formed, as he prepared to fire it at Marth.

"Marth!" Samus cried.

Marth spun around and lifted his hand firing another attack just as the Donavon fired his. Unfortunately the attacks had missed impact causing Marth and the Donavon to fly back. Marth hit the stonewall behind him, trying to ignore the pain that pumped throughout his body. The Donavon also recovered from the powerful blow, soaked from the attack and grunting in pain.

"You are a good fighter, but this isn't the end." He explained standing to his feet. Samus ran over toward Marth, as Marth watched the Donavon, listening to his words. "My revenge will be complete."

The Donavon laughed as he suddenly vanished leaving the element to recover. In the midst of the night sky, his name was heard echoing leaving a memory in Marth's mind.

Mr. Game and Watch.

---------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

All right, I guess I surprised you with this chapter, right? I can already hear the Samus and Marth fans cheering.

I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because of the romance and because of the introduction to the "new issue". I know Marth hasn't been very important in this story compared to the others, but I planned it like that. He is important, but you will see more of him in the sequel, along with this incident as it opens up.

Now. Moving on to something special. I was planning on doing this during the last chapter but found I wouldn't have enough time, so I am doing this now. As you know this story is a trilogy and in the sequel I am opening up cameo appearances. Yes, that is right.

I originally wanted five cameos, but I have decided basically to open it to more because it wouldn't be fair. I don't want to ruin much of the sequel, but I need five cameos to help out the five elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Light. If you want to be a part of it, let me know in a review and include your:

Name.  
Age.  
Appearance.  
Personality.  
Who you want to help, which element.

I can only choose five though. The others, if you still want to be apart of it can either help the Elements in a different way, or be apart of the Donavons. I am going to need at least a couple for both sides. The same info applies expect for the last one say that you want to be part of the good side or bad. Simple as that.

This will give me some time to look over the entries and choose carefully. It will be open for a while. If I picked you I will send you a PM, so please be an author on the site.

That's all. Think of it as a little Christmas gift from me to you.

Thanks and Merry Christmas!

**The next chapter focuses on Peach! **

Until Next Time!


	20. Confrontation: Peach

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry for the late update. I'm slipping I know that. I thought I'd be able to write during the break but I found that I became busy and some time after that my laptop charger broke. I was able to write on my computer and ended up finishing the next chapter. Thankfully. This is a long one and I hope it makes up for the long wait.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 20: Confrontation (Peach)

-----------------------------------

Peach sat anxiously on the wooden bench. Who would have thought today would finally come? Monday. It was now her least favorite day of the week. Ganondorf announced a war between the Donavons and Elements. It was going to start tonight. It was going to start soon.

With the war bothering her she ended up missing school. Of course, all of the Elements ended up staying home. She was exhausted mainly from the lack of sleep the night before. She had refused to eat anything and occasionally vomited from the nervousness the developed within her. Only one thought echoed throughout her mind the entire day.

_Was today going to be my last?_

Even now she found it hard to smile and barely spoke. They gathered around a lone bench at the park. It was dark outside and the temperatures had surely dropped from earlier this morning. The wind had some fierce moments, only because Zelda was annoyed that Devon continued to ignore her calls. She paced back and fourth down the sidewalk calling him every five minutes. Peach had been watching her for a while now, noticing how the winds speed changed with each facial expression she made.

Link sat down on the ground behind the bench with his back up against a tree. He was biting his lip and anxiously tapping his knee with his fingers. Marth stood in front of Link, leaning against the back side of the bench. He had his arms crossed, and closed his eyes as if concentrating carefully, or in a deep train of thought.

Sitting on the bench next to Peach was Roy. He was slouched down on the bench, with his arms crossed glaring down at the sidewalk. Since they had arrived at the park, Roy had only spoken a few words, which was surprising. His mind still seemed to be focused on the thought that Ganondorf is his uncle. It was either that or how he was going to avenge his parent's death.

The Elements continued to sit, waiting. Either they were waiting for a resolution or waiting for the end, there wasn't much they could do. Pit had left them a while ago to search for the Donavons. Peach knew when he returns, the battle was going to start. The anticipation was growing, and the outcome of the battle was unknown. Sixteen years ago, the war ended the Elements lives. The thought was frightening. Peach believed they stood a chance at survival, but she had another feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Zelda sighed and slammed her cell phone closed. She stopped in front of the bench standing in the middle of the sidewalk tossing her purple scarf around her neck. Peach looked up at the blonde just as the wind howled again. Roy continued to stare at the ground, as if Zelda wasn't even there.

"This is getting out of hand." Zelda explained, just speaking out loud.

"Still no reply?" Peach questioned. Zelda shook her head.

"Just dump him." A voice from behind called out.

Zelda frowned as she turned and steadily walked away from the bench. Peach looked over her shoulder around Marth at Link who watched Zelda walk away with a smirk on his face. She chuckled lightly to herself as she turned hearing Pit's footsteps heading in their direction.

"Pit…" She whispered.

At the sound of Pit's name, Marth and Roy both snapped back into reality and turned to their mentor. Zelda stopped and headed back in their direction just as Link stood to his feet, brushing the dirt off himself. The expression Pit held across his face, caused Peach to believe the Donavons arrived and were ready.

The big question was _were they?_

"Well?" Link asked.

Pit took a deep breath and solemnly nodded his head. He briefly looked over his shoulder before turning back to the Elements. Peach and Roy both stood to their feet waiting for Pit to say something. Anything.

"You guys ready?"

"We don't really have a choice…" Zelda explained softly.

Pit raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That's true, but there's nothing else we can do."

"Where are they?" Roy finally spoke.

"Come." Pit ordered as he turned and headed back down the sidewalk. "We can't delay any longer."

Peach watched as everyone else began following Pit, heading to the war against their rivals. Her heart suddenly pounded violently against her chest as she finally forced her feet to follow her friends. They were all in this together. She had to keep on telling herself that. They were going to help her as long as she continued to help them. She was important, matter of fact they all were. She has to give them the extra strength and boost they needed. She can't let them down.

The march to meet the Donavons seemed like a march to the end. It was a silent walk with nothing but their footsteps being heard. Pit lead the group with determination. Though Peach couldn't see it, she could easily sense it. For him, it must be déjà vu. Everything is repeating over in his mind hopefully with a different outcome.

They reached the middle of Wii Park where the Donavons waited patiently as a group. The usual streetlights were turned off, probably something Ganondorf intended to do. The only supporting lights they had were the city lights from buildings around them and the glowing of their necklaces. Their location was out in the open, with barely any trees or benches. It gave them an opportunity to use the entire area as their battle ground. The fountain was seen in the distance, the exact place where Peach had first encountered Roy with her cousin.

Ganondorf stood in front of the Donavons. He held his usual menacing grin, as his crimson eyes watched the Elements steadily arrive. He was surrounded by his faithful minions. Mario. Falco. Doctor Mario. The last Donavon present was unrecognizable to Peach and wore a white mask covering his face. By the sudden frown that appeared across Zelda's mouth, Peach could easily tell she had an encounter with the masked Donavon before.

Pit ordered for them to stop, which the Elements quickly obeyed. Peach watched closely as Pit continued closer to Ganondorf. The Elements waited patiently, but in full alert as they stood in a line one by one. Peach stood in the middle of her friends, with Roy on one side and Link on the other. Her soft blue eyes switched from Donavon to Donavon observing their movements. They showed hatred upon their faces able to resist the urge of attacking first. She was able notice that Falco had almost made the first step, causing her to look in his direction. His heated blue eyes glared at the elemental standing next to her. As he rolled his hands into a fist, he steadily relaxed, able to gain control and stand back until ordered.

"Well Pit…" Ganondorf spoke first, causing silence to take over the area. "It seems like yesterday we were standing in this same spot when you were an element."

"I remember it clearly…" Pit replied. "But the same fate isn't going to repeat itself over again."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms glancing at the five teenagers. Peach abruptly looked away, once she felt his eyes fall upon her. When his deep eerie voice was heard, Peach returned to face him. "Really now? You believe these kids have a chance?"

Pit nodded confidently. "Of course, Ganon. I believe that this is a generation that will put an end to this."

Ganondorf frowned, and chuckled stepping back. "Let's see if your faith is strong enough to make it come true. I'd like to see myself what these kids have got."

Without much hesitation, Ganondorf lifted his hand into the air, pressing his thumb and middle finger together. Peach watched, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. It was going to start and the anticipation was no longer there. Just as Ganondorf snapped his fingers, the Donavons sprang into action. Everything happened in a quick second.

Pit turned and moved out of the way, causing the Elements to do the same. Peach shortly stepped back, before turning and running to safe distance near a tree. She was still out in the open; not far from the immense battle that just began. She didn't know why she retreated to a tree, but felt that she would be safer near an obstacle.

The first elemental attack Peach had spotted was Marth's charging at Doctor Mario. Shortly after, the rest of the elements had gotten into the fight. The wind was greatly picking up, the earth rumbled beneath them and the sudden heat slightly burned their faces. Her friends were fighting. They were getting into the battle, but Peach felt useless. She had a couple of attacks, but was considered weakest member of the group. Even though she was the weakest, she was most useful to aiding her friends. She was able to heal their small wounds and give them more strength, but anxiousness and fear caused her to freeze. She was unsure of what to do.

Peach's blue eyes scanned the battle zone as she watched her friends continue to fight. Marth was going head to head with Doctor Mario, while Link focused his attacks on the mysterious white masked Donavon. Zelda and Mario had targeted each other while Falco and Roy were obvious rivals from the start. Everyone had their own Donavon to take care of, except Peach. She knew Pit wouldn't be pleased if he saw her like this. She searched for him within the huge mess but suddenly realized he wasn't there.

Ganondorf laughed, chuckling devilishly as he continued to watch the epic battle. "Excellent. I am liking what I see…"

Peach questioned what he was talking about, but then the thought came to her. Ganondorf had focused most of his attention at the battle between Falco and Roy. Falco was already losing against the redheaded teen, and Ganondorf was amazed by Roy's strength and fierce attacks. Peach knew what Ganondorf was looking for. It was the Element of Darkness. Somewhere, that evil side lurked within Roy waiting to be awakened. Ganondorf's plan was doing just that.

Peach knew she couldn't stand around any longer. The words from Pit replayed in her mind, causing her to finally move away from the tree over toward her partners. The five of them together had to stop the Donavons. They weren't making any progress if Peach was hiding by a tree. She forced herself to step up and fight.

It was their confrontation and she needed to be apart of it.

Peach found herself stopping as she lifted her hands into the air. Her necklace began to steadily glow, as she used her strength to charge up an attack. Carefully, she fired the ball of light energy hoping to attack Mario. Mario was able to stand against Zelda's attacks and held his hand out blocking Peach's. Even though he managed to prevent serious damage the attack send a violent shock throughout his arm, causing him to lower his defense. Zelda was able to charge up another attack, and knock Mario back toward Ganondorf, who now wasn't pleased by the results.

While Zelda hurried to help Marth, Peach turned her attention to Link. At the moment the two teens developed some physical attacks nailing each other with punches. Peach could sense Link's strength depleting for fighting mostly with his element. So far the physical attacks lead to Link's bottom lip bleeding. Blood was easily seen dripping from beneath the Donavon's now cracked white mask.

Peach clasped her hands together, concentrating and remembering how she was taught by Pit. Her necklace shined brightly reacting to Link, causing his to do the same. Peach felt herself weakening, but continued to help Link until she realized he was able to keep up and fight once more. She stopped and took a deep breath watching as Link slammed his foot onto the ground. The ground beneath them shook, as the earth began to rise racing in the Donavon's direction. Before he had a chance to react, he was sent into the air, returning to the ground on his back.

"Roy!"

Peach felt her heart jump at the sound of Zelda's frantic scream. She spun around, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Falco was lying on the ground unconscious, and right behind them Roy was seen at Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf had grabbed Roy, wrapping his large hand around his neck lifting him off the ground. Roy struggled to break free unable to use the power of fire against the evil lord of darkness. His feet dangled as he tried constantly to gasp for air.

"Roy…" Peach spoke softly, dismay heard within her voice.

Link ran up to her watching closely unable to think of what to do. He searched franticly, possibly for Pit. Zelda and Marth both headed over toward the two teens wanting to help their friend in need. No one moved or budged; they just watching the fearful sight in front of them.

"You are mine." Ganondorf explained deeply. He formed a wicked smile across his face.

Roy suddenly let off a scream, causing Peach to sob. Marth moved forward as if about to attack Ganondorf, but Zelda held him back refusing to let him go. Peach felt Roy's strength depleting and noticed his necklace was steadily losing color. She couldn't sit back and watch this. Roy needed their help.

Just thinking about it caused the others to finally snap.

"Stop Ganondorf!" Link shouted first, making a fist with his hands.

"Leave Roy alone!" Zelda added.

"What's happening to him?" Peach questioned softly.

Marth sighed deeply shaking his head. "Ganondorf is taking control. We can't let this happen!"

Peach took a deep breath and stepped back. Ganondorf spoke causing Roy's scream to abruptly stop. His power was still depleting, but he stared at Ganondorf as if in a trance. Peach blinked as a sudden image flashed in her mind. It was a man, and he held a similar appearance to Roy. He was older, in his early twenties, with red hair and bright blue eyes.

She knew who he was. It was Roy's father. Eliwood.

Link bit his lip and nodded turning to his friends. "This is it."

"What?" Marth looked over at the blonde.

"We have to join together to stop Ganondorf." Link explained. "Remember what Pit taught us?"

Marth and Zelda both nodded. Peach knew that the moment had finally come. She was important to this attack. She was ready to end it; once and for all.

"Let's go."

Peach stepped back and held her hands out in front of her. Link, Marth and Zelda both stood in a straight line in front of Peach, holding their hands above their heads. The four necklaces shined brightly in unison causing Ganondorf to turn his attention to them. Peach closed her eyes concentrating carefully, as three large white beams soared into her friends. Just at the beams collided into them, three colorful balls of energy formed in between their hands. A green, blue and purple beam then soared toward Ganondorf, colliding into him and Roy.

Unable to guard himself from the attack, Ganondorf dropped Roy to the ground and stepped back. Roy laid on the ground for a brief moment before sitting up, and watching Ganondorf in pain. He held his hands out forcing the powerful attack away from him, but found no use. The power kept on growing, but Peach felt weaker by the second.

She was weakening as she continued to give her strength to the other elements. She felt herself slipping, but knew she couldn't be the one to mess up. All they had to do was wait for Roy to join them. Once the last element was in unison, Ganondorf would be finished.

Peach opened her eyes, and found Roy still on the ground. He watched Ganondorf unable to move from his spot. Link began shouting to Roy, ordering for him to help, but Roy wouldn't budge. Peach began to worry.

"I will not let this be the end…." Ganondorf screamed. He lowered his head to Roy, who finally moved at the glare of the powerful Donavon. "You nephew…I will not lose."

Ganondorf held his hand down toward Roy. Even with the powerful attack hitting him, Ganondorf was still trying to control Roy bringing out Rowan to take over. Tears escaped from Peach's eyes, rolling down her cheeks from the sudden new feeling. She was exhausted, and weak. She forced herself to keep going.

"Peach, please don't give up." Zelda murmured.

"Ganondorf!"

Peach lifted her head, upon hearing Pit's voice. Pit was seen running through the park in their direction. He ran up to Ganondorf and Roy, jumping in the line of fire. Roy covered his eyes as Pit took the attack, causing a dark smoke to engulf him. Pit grunted as he fell to his knees with Ganondorf continuing the attack.

"Pit!" Link shouted.

"Uncle!" Marth cried.

Peach heard a light cry escape her lips as she stared upon Pit suffering on the ground. His breathing came clear to her ears, as if she was standing right next to him. He was panting and it began fade. He spoke, only to her.

"Don't be afraid to let go…"

Peach immediately dropped her arms to her side and fell to her knees in relief. The beams had stopped and the three elements sent one final charge toward the Lord of Darkness. Ganondorf screamed as he and the other Donavons vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind. His words echoed into the midnight sky, flowing into the ears of the exhausted elements.

"I'm am not finished…"

Peach sighed and took a deep breath, as Zelda walked over to check up on her. Link and Marth both looked in the direction where Ganondorf had been standing. He was gone. Falco, Mario…all of them were gone. There was one thing that shocked the two teenagers completely. Only Roy was on the ground in front of them.

Pit had vanished too.

"No…" Link whispered. He shook his head and ran over toward Roy. "What happened? Where is he?"

Roy lowered his hands to his side, staring down at the spot where Pit had fallen. He took a deep breath, his face dirty and bruised from the fight. His dull blue eyes looked up at Link, who was furious and upset about the discovery of Pit.

"Why?" He took a deep breath and looked over at Roy. "Why didn't you do anything? He was right in front of you!"

Roy frowned, looking up at Link. "I…I was…"

"You were what?" Link shouted.

Zelda stood to her feet near Peach. "Link!" She snapped. "Enough!"

"No!" Link cried. "Roy was right there. We were all waiting…we almost had him. Ganondorf was almost gone. But now…Pit…"

Roy immediately stood to his feet, standing up to Link even though the blonde had him by a couple of inches. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. Some much stuff was happening…I saw something and…"

"Pit is gone…" Link interrupted.

"Link…" Marth called.

Link's eyes averted to Marth before falling back down to the seventeen year old in front of him.

"Link, I didn't know this was going happen. I saw something! I panicked! It caused me to remember…" Roy leveled his voice with Link's, trying to explain.

"Pit is gone…we almost could have won…" Link lowered his head.

Roy frowned and shook his head. He turned and began to walk off deeper into Wii Park. Just seeing him leave caused Peach to stand to her feet. She ran after Roy despite the pain flowing inside of her. She saw it too. She saw the same image that Roy had seen. The one of his father.

"Roy wait!" Peach called.

Roy stopped and faced Peach. "What?"

"Don't go, please."

Roy shook his head. "I'm leaving. The battle is over. I'm going home."

"Why?"

"Because obviously I'm not wanted. It's because of me, Pit is dead!" Roy shouted. He sighed deeply. Hurt was seen in his expression. "I screwed up!"

"No!" Peach cried. "Pit saved you. He jumped in the line to save you. It's not your fault."

Roy shook his head. "I'm sorry Peach…"

Roy turned about to leave and walk home but Peach spoke of the image in hopes of convincing him to stay. "I saw it too Roy! The image."

Roy stopped, but only for a brief second before he continued across the dark empty park. Peach sighed deeply, feeling tears build up in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder back at the other elements. They all stood, watching in dismay at what was happening. Zelda sat back down on the ground refusing to look at anyone, while Marth stood with his arms crossed; a strong frown upon his face. Link held his head rubbing his hand through his hair, probably hating himself for what he did.

Peach wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and looked back at Roy. He was now far from the elements, walking on the sidewalk to the path that will take him home. His figure was slowly fading, as he headed deeper into the darkened streets.

Peach desperately wanted to run after him, but found that her feet wouldn't budge. She hated herself and knew she was going to regret it.

She never did run. She never did follow.

She had let him go, but never knew letting go would be so difficult.

------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

You're probably going to hate me for this one. I can take it. Go ahead.

Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter. If there are mistakes I'm sorry. No one is perfect though. This is my longest chapter yet, so I'm happy about that. I will like to say this is not the end, and a few more chapters remain.

The next chapter focuses on Zelda!

Also, about the cameos. Thank you for those who sent one. Those who did are going to be in the sequel, but I am still looking for some more who'd like to be apart of the story. I have not yet decided the exact positions you are playing, but I will let you know soon. Just about anyone who submits will be in it in someway. Just check back to the previous chapter for more information on that.

Until Next Time!


	21. Confessions: Zelda

Sorry for the wait and sorry **BKP **for not getting it up on Wednesday. This chapter is for you!!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 21: Confessions (Zelda)

------------------------------------------------

Did they win the war?

There was no sure answer to that question. Ganondorf was gone, but he spoke as if he was returning. Ganondorf was still alive, and Zelda believed that it was far from over. Right now, though, they were stuck. Without a mentor, they feared that they didn't stand a chance. Pit was gone. The fact was hard to comprehend. Was Pit surely dead? Zelda didn't know, but at the moment he was gone.

Pit wasn't the only one who vanished. Roy too had walked away from everyone. Who was that to blame? It wasn't Roy's fault, it was there's. They didn't chase after their friend. They just stood and watched him go. Even though Link got out of hand, Zelda knew that she and Marth could have helped Roy and defend him. Peach tried to convince Roy to stay, but even the younger blonde had failed to do that. If Peach wasn't able to stop Roy, then no one else could.

Zelda leaned off the tree, and steadily walked over toward her friends. Silence filled the area ever since Roy left. Everyone had been sitting around the park waiting. No one knew exactly what they were waiting for, but leaving the park wasn't on their minds. Peach never left her spot. She sat down on the ground still facing the direction Roy had left. She had her legs up to her chest, hugging herself tightly. Link had relaxed at the spot where Pit was last seen. He constantly stared down at the ground with a frown across his face.

Marth stood with his arms crossed. He was the only one who stayed calm about the situation; even with the fact that his uncle might be dead. His exhausted yet cautious eyes switched back from Link to Peach to the entire park. He stood ready, as if the Donavons were to return at any given moment. Zelda brushed back her hair as she made her way toward Marth. She stopped next to him, briefly glancing up at his face. He had minor bruises on his face and arms, and his clothes were damp probably from his attacks. Water continuously dripped from the ends of his hair.

"You thinking again?"

Marth took a deep breath looking down at the blonde teen. "Before the battle Pit had told me something."

"What's that?"

"He said sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do to help others." Marth turned his head, looking back around the park. "Sometimes...we might not always be there. He spoke it as if he knew what was going to happen and accepted it."

"So you think he really is dead?"

Marth shrugged at the thought. "I'm afraid to come to any conclusions. Whether my uncle is dead or not, we can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to continue to fight. This war is not over yet."

"But what do we now?" Zelda lowered her head, turning her attention to Peach.

"We rest. We have to wait until Roy comes to senses again." Marth replied.

Zelda nodded and turned heading back to the tree. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open dialing Devon's number. She leaned her back against the tree and looked at everyone. Marth made his way over toward Link and began talking to him while Peach finally moved from her spot joining the two boys. Zelda listened to the constant ringing, feeling her hands develop into fists. Devon was still ignoring her, and she wasn't about to take it any longer. She needed to know the truth.

The ringing was stopped, as someone was heard picking up on the other line. Fumbling was heard before a faint voice appeared on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Devon!" Zelda gasped. "Please don't hang up I need to talk to you."

"Zelda, now's not the time."

"Why not?" Zelda felt her heart drop.

"Because...I..." Devon's voice stopped by the sound of another voice. Zelda could hear them whispering but she wasn't quite sure what they were saying. Suddenly she heard them panic. "Oh shit."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Devon?"

She turned her head looking over at her three friends who continued to talk. Zelda lifted her eyes to something in the distance, deeper within the park. She noticed a figure on the sidewalk. The person was watching them, but then suddenly turned to quickly leave. Zelda felt her heart race as she hung up the phone and immediately ran in that direction.

"Devon!" She called. A gust of wind suddenly blew through the area.

Peach, Marth and Link all watched as Zelda ran passed them over to the figure in the distance. Link jumped to his feet, but Marth grabbed his arm preventing him from following her. Zelda continued across the park running as fast as she could. She leaped up on a bench and jumped over it getting closer to the figure who was walking away. She called Devon's name once more and the figure stopped.

Zelda felt relieved knowing it was him, but wondered why he was running away. She caught her breath as she reached him and grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her.

"Devon, what are you..." She stopped short once she realized the fresh looking cut that stretched across his forehead, and gasped. "What happened?"

"I...it's nothing." Devon explained.

Zelda frowned and looked down at the dark clothes he wore. In his right hand he carried a gym bag. "Devon what's going on? I want to know why you're ignoring me."

"Zelda, I really have to go." Devon explained. He turned about to leave, but Zelda snatched his arm causing him to stop.

"No Devon!" Another gust of wind blew in the area. "Please stop running away from me."

Devon sighed deeply, looking down at Zelda's face. She stared into his green eyes, and noticed the pain held within them. Something was wrong. Zelda could easily tell, but how was she going to find out if he was refusing to even talk to her.

"What's going on Devon?"

Devon sighed deeply and looked away from her. Zelda was silent as she eyed the gym bag in his hands. Being unprepared from the surprise attack, Zelda reached down and grabbed the bag. Devon's eyes widened as he almost stumbled back, but managed to keep himself up. Zelda turned and briefly ran away as she unzipped the bag, determined to figure out what's inside. Devon ran after her reaching for it back, but was too late for Zelda let out a scream.

"What's this?" She swiftly turned and held up a white masked. "Devon, you are Donavon?" Devon frowned as he stepped back refusing to speak. "You're the Donavon who kidnapped Link's brother? You were the one out there fighting?"

"I didn't want you to know!" Devon leveled his voice with hers. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Zelda questioned.

"I was afraid that if you found out you were going to leave me. I was afraid that Ganondorf would find out my girlfriend was an Element and he would kill us. That's why I was ignoring you...that's why I wasn't answering your calls. Most of the time I was with the Donavons. I didn't want anyone to find out!"

"I can't believe this!" Zelda cried, as she threw the mask onto the ground in front of them. She began to sob, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. More pain began to develop within her. This one struck her the most. "How long were you a Donavon?"

"I was recruited as a Donavon before you found out you were an Element."

"What?" Zelda's eyes widened. "So you were a Donavon before and never told me."

"I was going to Zelda!" Devon shouted. "I really was but then you already learned the truth about yourself. I couldn't tell you I was your enemy. I still love you Zelda, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

Zelda took a deep breath. "I'm already hurt Devon. It's too late for that."

Devon sighed stepping forward. "Please..."

"No!" She cried pulling away.

She sighed feeling the tears escape her eyes. She thought about how life would be if she and Devon continued to date. An Element and Donavon together...it would only lead more to pain. She remembered Roy and how he was affected. His parents both died, and it lead to him being targeted. He was running from everyone including himself, because he could easily become Wii's greatest threat. Zelda didn't want that. She didn't want that to repeat over again, and knew what she had to do.

"Zelda..." Devon called.

"I'm sorry Devon, but I can't keep going on like this." Zelda confessed. "We can't stay together."

Devon shook his head, grabbing Zelda's arm. "Please don't do this."

"I'm not. I'm un-doing it before it's get out of hand. Good-bye." She whispered as she pulled herself away and ran.

"Zelda!" Devon cried.

Zelda refused to look back. She ran down the sidewalk heading back in the direction she came from. It was her turn to ignore him. She couldn't believe what she had done, but knew it was for the best. They are protecting themselves if they stay away from each other. She wasn't going let herself get involved with her enemy, and after a year of dating Zelda finally threw it away.

She found herself at the bench where the group sat when they were waiting. She sat down on the bench, letting the tears roll down her cheek. She was satisfied with what she had done, but wasn't going to get away with it without feeling the pain. She needed to move on, but knew it would take some time. She did really love Devon? If she did love him then she would have given it a try with them still together. It didn't matter to Lyn that Eliwood was a Donavon. She still loved him, and their love was powerful enough to keep them together.

Zelda didn't realize it until now, that maybe her love for Devon wasn't real. Maybe she kept calling him just so that she could end their relationship, but there was also something else to it.

"Zelda?"

Zelda lifted her head at the sound of her voice. She turned and noticed Link standing near the tree. He frowned and immediately ran to her side when he noticed her crying.

"I found Devon..." Zelda sobbed.

"I know..." Link explained softly. "I followed you and heard the entire thing. He's a Donavon...the one I was fighting."

"Link, did I do the right thing?" Zelda turned to her friend for support.

Link sighed. "Truthfully, I think you did. It doesn't matter what I think, though. All that matters is that your satisfied with what you did."

Zelda nodded her head looking down at the ground. "Yes, I am."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Zelda turned her attention back to him, smiling. "Really."

"So it was that easy for you to walk away?"

"Yes, because I had another reason."

"And what's that---"

Before Link had a time to finish, Zelda moved closer pressing her lips against his. Link's eyes widened surprised by the sudden affection, but had quickly returned the feeling. Zelda closed her eyes, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. She was anxious, but it was what she wanted. She finally realized she missed Link and wanted him back.

Zelda quickly pulled away and rubbed her lips together feeling her face redden in embarrassment. She turned her head apologizing for what she had done. She confessed. She confessed her feelings to Link without having to use words. It was when he confessed back that she truly realized she made the right choice.

"Zelda, please don't. I've been waiting a long for this moment to come again." Link explained. "I still love you."

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled. She leaned closer to him, rested her head against his chest relaxing within his arms. Link wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. She felt safe and protected. She knew this is what Link was going to do. Though they both have been hurt in the past, she knew her future with him was going to be better than before.

"I love you too Link..."

----------------------

"Devon."

Devon jumped as he hid back behind the tree, looking away from Zelda and Link. His name came from the shorter person standing behind him. She was called from Ganondorf to find to him, and bring back to the hideout. Devon stared into her dark brown eyes and nodded.

"I'm coming..."

"What are you staring at?"

Devon turned his attention to Link, and frowned. His eyebrows arched in fury. "My enemy."

The woman stepped next to him, looking over at Zelda smirking. "Whatever it is. I want a part of it."

----------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Some people will enjoy this chapter. Now just to make it clear, I am a big fan of Malon and Link for a pairing, but for some of my friends I write Zelda and Link for SSMB only. I thought I will note you will not see a Link and Zelda one-shot from me.

Ah, the ending of this, with Devon and the mysterious character was added in there for more suspense and to give you a preview of what is going to happen in the sequel. Only one person will know who the female is, maybe a couple if they are really good. Hehe.

The next chapter focus on Roy.

I'm not sure when I will get this up.

Until Next Time!


	22. Agreement: Roy

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 22: Agreement (Roy)

-------------------------------------

Was it really him to blame?

Was the entire thing his fault?

He blamed himself, but he didn't really know if he was blaming the right person. He clearly understood Link's anger, but didn't want it to seem like he was responsible for Pit's death. They lost their mentor, and might end up losing the war. Roy forced himself not believe that, but without more training it was going to be difficult.

Roy sat on a bench contemplating to himself. He decided not to head home yet, because he knew all he was going to do was fall asleep. Roy's mind was still focused on the previous battle. He didn't understand why he just laid on the ground. He was supposed to help his friends, but something prevented him from moving.

Was it really the image of his father or something else?

Right now, Roy hated himself and knew his friends probably hated him too. Ganondorf almost took control, and Roy was actually frightened. His life was complicated and at many times he wished to be normal. He envied the those who had families and still lived with their parents. The life he was living right now was hell. He was running from his own uncle and trying to make sure he doesn't become the biggest threat to Wii. His parents were both killed because of love, and they were slain by their own family.

The power of the elements.

It was a story Roy never heard and if he did, he wouldn't even believe. Like Zelda had said, it was nothing but a myth. The myth ended up becoming his life and the lives of four others. The city and world rested in their hands, and Roy might have just made it worse.

Roy leaned back on the bench, and closed his eyes tightly. The wind had died down, which meant Zelda was calm again. He wanted to head back to his friends, but didn't want to deal with the stress. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to shower and head to bed. His legs wouldn't budge. He was too tired to even stand.

Roy opened his eyes and sighed deeply rubbing his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his necklace, staring at the clear orb. He licked his lips about to finally leave, but a sudden red light shined in his face. Roy's sapphire eyes widened as he stared down at his necklace glowing. A Donavon was nearby. They were ready for more.

The teenager frowned as he looked around the area. No one was in sight. He stood and jumped to his feet swiftly turning around. He noticed a couple of people jogging in the distance, but didn't seem like a threat to him. If he tried to run now it was going to cause nothing but trouble.

"Who the hell is here? Which Donavon dares to confront me?"

"I do." A voice replied.

Roy froze. The voice belonged to the one person he didn't want to see. The last person he wanted to meet again. He should have known it was going to be him. His uncle. The evil Donavon. Ganondorf.

Ganondorf appeared in front of Roy standing behind the bench. He smirked as he glared down at his nephew. His clothes were torn and small cuts covered his body from the elemental attacks. Was he here to fight Roy? No. Roy knew the truth.

"What do you want?" Roy questioned. Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak, but Roy cut him off, already knowing the answer. "I know, I know. You want me."

Ganondorf chuckled. "You just don't understand how important you are to us, Roy."

"Wow, you actually called me Roy." Roy remarked, jokingly.

Ganondorf frowned. "You really do remind me of your father."

Roy grew silent at the sound of his father's name. He could turn to Pit to learn more about his mother, but for his father the only man was his uncle. Roy had always wanted to know about his father, but could he really trust Ganondorf to tell him? Ganondorf was his enemy, but was also his family.

"Why did you kill him?" Roy questioned.

"It was for his own good." Ganondorf muttered.

"He was my father!" Roy shouted, his necklace began to glow as he felt fire beginning to form in his hands. Ganondorf only smirked at Roy's actions. "He was your brother and you killed him!"

"Calm down, Roy." Ganondorf explained steadily. "You want to know about your father?" Roy stopped. "Because I can tell you."

"I don't trust you!" Roy spat. "You may be my uncle, but I will never forget that you killed my father."

"There's some information you don't know." Ganondorf persuaded. He walked out from behind the bench, but Roy quickly stepped away from him. "Pit didn't tell you everything."

Roy frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Pit wasn't there all the time." Ganondorf explained. His golden eyes lowered to Roy. "I know more about what happened than he does."

"And what are you trying to tell me?" Roy questioned.

"I want you to know, but you have to trust me."

Roy shook his head. "I will never trust you. This is all a trick!" Roy figured, as he continued to step back. "You just want me to join the Donavons!"

Ganondorf frowned, shaking his head in response. "Roy…"

"No! I'm falling for it." Roy yelled.

He turned and ran down the sidewalk heading through the park. He wasn't going to let it happen. He clearly saw Ganondorf's plan and even though he wanted to know more about his father, he wasn't going to let it over take him. If he agreed to go with Ganondorf he would make the biggest mistake in his life.

Roy briefly turned to see if he was being followed. Ganondorf was gone, but Roy continued to run. His legs wouldn't even dare to stop when the Donavons are on his tail. As he looked ahead, he collided right into a taller person. Roy grunted as he stepped back shaking his head. He looked up at the man in front of him with wide eyes. Devon stood in front of him.

"Devon, what are--"

"--I'm sorry Roy." Devon whispered interrupting. He leaned forward and punched Roy right in the gut.

Roy immediately bent forward gasping for air as he fell to his knees. Pain erupted inside of him, as sweat beaded down his forehead. Devon laughed and stepped back as another person was heard walking up to them. Heavy footsteps were heard behind Roy.

"Excellent Devon."

The voice was Ganondorf.

Roy lifted his head as he recovered from the attack. He frowned looking up at Devon with his eyebrows arched in fury. He was a Donavon. The asshole was a Donavon.

"You can try to run Roy, but you won't get very far." Ganondorf explained.

Roy lowered his eyes to something in the distance. He noticed a woman was standing at the entrance of the park, watching the entire thing. He recognized who it was, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Ganondorf bent down and picked him up.

"Let me go!"

"I didn't want to do this, Roy." Ganondorf spoke, grabbing Roy's neck lifting the teen off the ground. Roy began to struggle. "But you leave me no choice."

Roy gagged as he grabbed Ganondorf's hand, trying to pry the monster off of him. His necklace began to glow, charging up an attack, but Ganondorf somehow prevented it. He felt his power depleting and he was getting weaker. He found no use to fight back.

"No…" Roy muttered.

"Look at me Roy."

Roy hesitated trying to refuse eye contact. Eventually he turned his attention to his uncle. Ganondorf's golden eyes began to glow, and Roy felt memorized. His movement stopped, as he stared straight into his uncle's eyes. Roy's pupils began to dilate, making his eyes look black.

Devon crossed his arms and smirked. "It's working."

Ganondorf chuckled deeply and tossed Roy back to the ground. Roy grunted as he landed on his back. He breathing grew heavy as his eyes remained dilated. Ganondorf stepped back and crossed his arms, looking down at his nephew. The glowing had stopped.

"You will obey me, Roy." Ganondorf spoke. "You will do what I say." Roy nodded silently in response. "I want you to remove your necklace."

Without words, Roy lifted his hand toward his necklace. Devon and Ganondorf watched with anticipation. Roy reached for the clear orb, and upon touching it, his necklace turned red shining brightly in the area. Roy closed his eyes tightly as pain surged through his hand. He screamed as he let go of his necklace causing Ganondorf and Devon to frown.

"What's going on, Ganon?" Devon lifted his head to his master.

Ganondorf sighed irritated as he stared at the glowing orb. "I'm going to kill Pit."

Devon raised an eyebrow perplexed. "What?"

"We'll have to work with it. Roy got lucky." Ganondorf explained. He stepped forward and reached his hand out to Roy. Roy shook off the pain in his hand and looked up at his uncle. "Come Roy. Let's go."

Roy lowered his eyes to Ganondorf's hand. He nodded and reached out grabbing it.

The agreement was made.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

You all probably hate me now! I'm outta here before people start yelling.

The next chapter focus on: Marth

Only two left!!!

Until Next Time!


	23. Recovery: Marth

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy the next chapter!

**----------------------------------------**

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 23: Recovery (Marth)

------------------------------------------

"We're going to head off, Marth."

Marth turned to his two companions with a smile. Zelda and Link walked up to him both hand in hand. The older teen didn't have to make any suggestions. He saw by the happiness they held on their faces, and the new bond that formed, that they had found each other again. Marth had to admit he knew it was going to happen. It had just happened a little bit before he imagined. He was content for them. All that leaves now was Peach.

Marth briefly glanced at his watch before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. It was 11:00. They all needed to rest and try to move on from what happened tonight. It was going to be a difficult task, but it was something they had to do. Everyone was exhausted. They could easily see it in each other's expressions. It was time to turn in for the night, and Marth couldn't wait to head to bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zelda questioned concerned.

Marth nodded in response. "I'll be fine. I'll bring Peach home." He looked over in the direction of where Peach had gone. She was seen by the fountain, looking down at the water.

Link bit his lip and patted Marth on the back. "Alright, Marth. Take care."

Zelda waved as her and Link began to head to the parking lot. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Marth nodded and headed to where Peach had retreated to. He paced himself not rushing to reach her. She seemed the most devastated by what had happened tonight; a little more than Link. Link was distraught about Pit's death, and Peach seemed troubled by Roy. Roy and Pit were both close to Marth, but he was only one who took the situation calmly. Eventually Roy was going to return to his normal self. For Pit, Marth had a feeling he would see his uncle again. Whether in the afterlife or not, he had a strong sense.

At the fountain Peach was sitting on the edge of the wall with her hands twirling gently in the water. Marth stopped next to her studying her face quietly. Her eyes were barely open and they seemed to have lost their usual sparkle. Her cheeks were flushed and tears streamed down the side of her face. A smile hasn't been seen on her face since they first came to the park. Marth questioned when another one would appear.

He found it hard to believe that she was troubled like this because of Roy. Then again, Marth could be wrong. Maybe it wasn't just Roy that got her distraught. It could be the entire battle in general, along with everything else that happened tonight. Zelda and Link both found a way to move on by finding each other. Marth was able to stay calm and collective about certain things, but what did Peach have?

"Peach." Marth called.

Peach sighed deeply refusing to look up at blue haired teen next to her. She continued to stare down at the water, before closing her eyes tightly. Marth watched as a fresh new tear rolled down her cheek landing in the fountain. His eyes widened in amazement at the ripples that formed from her tear. The ripples gave off a beautiful light color as they steadily grew and faded. It was unusual and Peach had missed it.

"Are you ready to go?" Peach questioned. She opened her eyes just as the ripples vanished.

Marth's eyes glanced back to the blonde teen. He decided to keep his mouth shut about what he had seen. After clearing his throat Marth shrugged in response. "Are you?"

"I don't want to keep you here." Peach explained. "But...remember how I sense certain things? Like at the movie theater?"

Marth nodded. He remembered her special powers. She was able to sense danger, which explained why she was so vexed during the movie. Pit had explained that each element had a special ability. Hers was adapted quickly before anyone else. She was the first to realize her special powers. Marth figured being the Element of Darkness was Roy's.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense a great danger coming." Peach replied. She looked up and faced Marth. Fear was seen across her face. "I sense that something terrible is going to happen." Her voice softened into a whisper.

Marth frowned by her response. Danger. More danger was coming? He knew the Donavons weren't going to give up, but what could they possibly do now? Winning may seem slim without their mentor, but Marth believed they had a chance to stand up against the Donavons. They weren't going to give up easily. Marth wasn't going to give up without a fight, and he knew his friends were right there beside him.

"Trouble is going to come." Marth explained. "It might come faster than we expect it so we must always be ready."

Peach agreed. "I know, but I'm scared."

Marth snorted with a smile. "And you think I'm not?"

"Well...you don't act like it."

Marth raised his eyebrows looking away. "Funny thing about not acting like it...it's acting. I'm just as terrified as you are. We all feel the same way, and it takes time to move on from it. Just like it might take time from us to move on from tonight."

"You're right." Peach nodded as she stood to her feet. "I guess it's time to rest now." She faced Marth. "Let's go."

Peach was right. It was time to rest. It was time to recover from the fight, recover from the surprises and recover from themselves. It was time to plan for the future to help them become stronger and be triumphant in the next battle. This is what Marth thought as the two headed to the empty parking lot. Only a few cars remained, one of them being Marth's. Zelda and Link were already gone.

Marth started the engine as the two entered the car. He didn't waste any time turning on the headlights and driving out of the parking lot onto the dark streets of Wii. The ride was a silent one for Peach's gaze remained out the window while Marth focused on the road. The radio was off, but that didn't stop the bright clock from shinning in their faces. Marth briefly viewed at his rearview mirror and noticed his empty backseats. On the way to the park he was driving three people. Pit and Peach were sitting in the back while Roy sat up front in the passenger's seat.

Now on the way home only Peach accompanied him.

At a stopped light, Marth and Peach both reacted to the beeping of a cell phone. Marth leaned forward as he pulled out his cell from his pocket. The light had turned green just as Marth grasped the electronic device within his hands. While concentrating on the road and turning at the next block, Marth glanced at his cell. Samus' number appeared on the screen. Marth frowned and sighed deeply not in the mood to talk about the battle to Samus. He tossed his cell phone to the back seat, enjoying the silence that followed after it had stopped ringing.

Reaching Peach's house didn't take as long as he had thought. Since it was late, the roads were empty and most of the lights they crossed were flashing. Marth parked in front of Peach's house up against the sidewalk. He leaned against the steering wheel noticing that the house was dark. No car sat in the driveway which meant her father wasn't even home. Peach took a deep breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Thanks Marth." She spoke polity, her voice still soft.

"No problem, Peach." Marth replied. "You going to be okay?"

Peach nodded as she stepped out. She stood near the door and briefly glanced behind her back at her house. "I should be fine. My father doesn't get home until the morning."

"If you need anything just call." Marth explained. "I'm just a few blocks down."

Peach smiled and nodded. "I know thanks. Good-night Marth."

"Night."

Peach closed the door and headed up to her house. Marth waited until she was inside, before pulling back onto the street and heading home. On his way, his cell phone was heard vibrating. He had a message, which he knew was from Samus. At home, Marth grabbed his belongings and headed straight for his room. His mother was sleeping while his younger sister was sitting in the living room watching TV.

After taking a shower, Marth put on a pair of blue sweats and a white undershirt. He ran his towel over his damp hair as he entered his clean spacious room. Being too tired to put his dirty clothes away, Marth tossed his towel to the floor and jumped onto his bed enjoying the feeling of the warm covers against his skin. The last thing the eighteen year old remembered was looking at his cell phone on the floor, before sleep overtook him.

"Marth..." A voice called out. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Marth felt lightheaded and perplexed. Voices were entering his mind but the one that stood out was his mother's. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in an abyss. Darkness surrounded him and his mother who stood just a few feet in front of him. She was dressed in her work clothes, staring down at her son. A strong frown was held across her face as her arms were folded across her chest. Marth raised an eyebrow, as he continued to look around the area.

"Why didn't you tell me about Pit?"

This caused Marth to swiftly turn back to his mother. She knew about Pit? "Mother..." Marth called.

"Marth, I can't believe you..." Her voice steadily faded as she vanished in front of his eyes.

Marth stood to his feet as he reached his hands out in front of him. He was unable to move from his spot, as he watched his mother disappear. Shortly after she had vanished, leaving Marth alone, her voice was heard once again. This time she screamed in terror causing Marth to panic. His heart raced against his chest as he spun around searching for his mother somewhere. Any where.

"Mother!"

"You're mother..." A new voice entered the abyss echoing all around. It was the same voice Marth had remembered from Mount Wii. The new enemy that entered the picture. Mr. Game and Watch. "...is mine!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marth's eyes shot open as he found himself back in his room. He blinked a couple of times, making sure he wasn't dreaming before sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and found that he was lying in the same position he had fallen asleep. The sun was shinning brightly outside, trying to shine its rays into Marth's room through the blinds. The time on his clock read 8:30 in red letters. The noise that had awaken Marth was his cell phone ringing once more.

With an exhausted yawn, Marth stood and dragged his feet across the carpet to his jeans. He bent down and picked up the phone glancing at the number. Peach's number appeared on the screen. Marth flipped his phone open as he bent down picking up his clothes from yesterday.

"Hello?" He spoke in a groggily tone still trying to wake himself up.

"Marth! Thank goodness you picked up." Peach's frantic voice was heard on the other end.

"Is something wrong?"

"I got a call from Samus last night, but didn't check my message until this morning." Peach started off. She spoke quickly, barely giving Marth enough time to understand. "She was at the park yesterday at the same time we were. She saw Roy with Ganondorf and Devon. He left with them. Marth, they did something to Roy and he went with them last night!"

Marth immediately froze. He stared at the wall in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief. Roy had gone with Ganondorf and Devon? No, it could have been true. If Ganondorf turns Roy into a Donavon, then they already lost. There were fighting a losing a battle. It would be suicide trying to fight them now. If someone had gone with Roy last night then it probably wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have to worry about the unthinkable.

"Marth?"

Marth felt his clothes slip from his hands as they fell to the floor. His heart raced violently against his chest as he finally moved walking back to his bed before falling over. He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees, completing on what to do. Pit was gone and Roy might have just become their greatest enemy. Things weren't looking good. Marth had a feeling this was probably the danger Peach had sensed.

"Did you tell Zelda and Link?"

"No." Peach answered. "I don't have their number."

Marth nodded. "I'll call them. We need to meet at the hideout. I'll come and get you."

"Okay, Marth. Bye."

Marth hung up and immediately dialed his voicemail. He still had a message from Samus from last night. It was probably the same thing Peach had just told him, about Roy and Ganondorf. As Marth listened to the female voice telling him he had a new message, he began searching for some clothes to quickly put on. Finally Samus' message came up causing Marth to stop. He listened carefully to her voice, noticing the fear and anxiousness. She spoke quickly and panted as if she was running. Now Marth hated himself for not answering last night.

"Marth, where are you? I was just at the park when I saw Roy with Ganondorf. Something happened and I saw a bright red light. Then Roy had left with him. I know that's not supposed to happen, please tell me what's going on. Roy didn't seem like himself after the light. Something happened. Marth please call me back."

The message ended.

Marth took a deep breath as he finished changing into his clothes. He threw on a pair of black pants and a buttoned up blue shirt over the white one he wore to bed. After locating his shoes and combing his hair, Marth grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Link's number, waiting impatiently for the teen to pick up. While the phone continued to ring, Marth's fifteen year old sister Elice walked into his room. Her light blue hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was still dressed in her pajamas wearing a short dark blue nightgown and some black shorts underneath. On her feet were a pair of matching slippers. She knocked on his opened door to get his attention before pointing downstairs.

"Mother said breakfast is ready."

Marth only nodded in response as he watched Elice leave his room. Link's answering machine picked up causing Marth to quickly leave a message about what he had discovered and where they were going to meet. While he was leaving the message, his mind had ventured back to his dream thanks to his sister. Was his dream a prophecy? Marth didn't know. He had a feeling that his family was soon going to realize the truth about Pit and about himself. He feared that his family was going to be in danger, because of everything that's happening.

The future isn't going to be a pleasant one, already it's starting off as a living nightmare.

Marth sighed as he hung up the phone and dialed Zelda's number. He waited for a bit listening to it ring. Unlike Link, Zelda actually picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Zelda!" Marth called. "Listen, there's some bad news..." Marth started off. Steadily, he began to tell her everything.

So much for recovering.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Not one of my best chapters from my prospective, but I'm satisfied enough to put it up. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit slow but I had to have this chapter up. Marth's family is going to play an important role in the sequel along with many other exciting stuff. From what I notice right now, the sequel is going to be longer than this one. Also, I do believe Marth has a sister and I think that's her name.

The next and final chapter focuses on: Link

Until Next Time!


	24. Not Over: Link

Final chapter!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**Power of the Elements**

Chapter 24: Not Over (Link)

------------------------------------

"Hey Link!"

Link groaned loudly to himself as he tossed over in bed, pulling the covers over his head. He listened to his younger brother continuously bang on his door in hopes of waking him up. Link only ignored his brother as he felt himself drifting back to sleep. So much has happened for the exhausted teenager, and his only wish was to sleep.

The knocking had stopped but Link knew his brother didn't give up easily. Young Link was heard leaning up against the door, talking loudly as if someone was in the hallway accompanying him. Link felt himself open one eye as he listening to his brother, curious about what he was saying.

"Oh, Zelda I'm sorry. Link is sleeping right now…"

_Zelda? _Link sat up in bed, pushing the covers off of him. He looked around his dirty room over toward the closed door. Was Young Link on the phone with his girlfriend?

"Yeah, he's totally passed out." Young Link chuckled. " You see after he got home he called Lindsey and was talking to her until dawn, you know what I'm saying."

Link jumped out of bed and ran over toward the door swinging it open. His eyebrow arched in fury as he glared down at Young Link about to yell, but suddenly found his brother wasn't on the phone. He sat on the ground in the hallway, waiting for Link to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Link stammered.

Young Link looked up at his brother and smirked. He was fully dressed wearing blue jean and a black sweat shirt. On his head covering his messy blonde hair was a black cap he had stolen from Ness. In his hands, was Link's phone.

"I'm staring at you in your underwear." His brother replied.

Link frowned as his dark blue eyes fell to the gray shorts he wore. He sighed irritated and exhausted slamming his door and walking back into his bed. Young Link didn't knock this time around, for he entered his brothers room not wanting to forget why he had awaken him in the first place.

"I think it's time to get up." Young Link explained.

Link glanced over at his clock where 9:10 shined brightly. Link shook his head and flopped back down on his bed, closing his eyes. "It's too early for me."

"You got a couple of messages." Young Link took a seat on Link's couch.

"From who?" Link questioned as he continued to lay.

Young Link shrugged, as he flipped Link's phone open. He turned it to speaker and dialed Link's voicemail. "Let's find out." He grinned as he lifted his head to his brother.

Link listened to the female voice sitting up in his bed after realizing he had two messages. He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his bare feet on the floor below. The first message was from Zelda.

"_Link. Marth called you earlier and left you a message but now I'm doing the same thing. Please come to the hideout. Something happened."_

The message ended.

Though it was short, Link was able to comprehend the anxiousness within her voice. Just hearing that something had happened caused Link to immediately stand to his feet and run to his drawers searching for clothes. Zelda didn't explain what had happened, but everyone was meeting at the hideout.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

The next message, like Zelda had said, was from Marth.

"_Link, it's Marth. It's around 8:35 right now. I just received a call from Peach that something had happened at the park last night. Samus left me a message explaining the same thing. I don't have much time to tell you right now, but we're meeting at the hideout. Please get there as soon as you can."_

The message ended.

Link felt his heart race. He tried to think of the worse thing that could happen, but didn't want to make any suggestions. He needed to get to the hideout. Marth called a while ago, and Link hoped none of them were waiting for him to arrive.

He was always late for everything, but this was one thing he wanted to be on time for.

Young Link's eyes widened in amazement by the messages received. He watched as Link threw on some cargo pants and long sleeve green shirt. He combed his hair neatly, and ran to the bathroom to wash up. Young Link smirked. Never in his life has he seen his brother get dressed so quickly.

Link re-entered his room and snatched his cell phone from Young Link's hand. He stuffed it into his pocket and ran to his nightstand searching for his keys. Young Link stood up once realizing Link was ready to go.

"I'm coming."

Link scoffed. "Yeah right."

Young Link frowned. "You have to bring me."

"And why do I have to bring you?" Link headed to his door.

Young Link crossed his arms. "Because mom is out at the store and dad's doing overtime. We're the only ones home. You can't leave me by myself. You promised mom you'd watch me because we have no school today."

"When did I do that?" Link questioned, a little annoyed by the discovery.

"Last night when you were half asleep."

Link sighed in relief. "At least I was sleeping and didn't mean it." He stopped knowing he couldn't leave his brother alone. Even though it wasn't allowed, Link knew his parents would kill him. "Fine. Let's go."

On the way to the hideout, Link couldn't come to any conclusions on what had happened. His mind went to the worse, but he forced himself not to believe it. He didn't let it affect him too much as he drove down the busy street leading to the waterfront. As he parked, he noticed Marth, Samus, and Zelda's car. They were already here.

"What is this place?" Young Link questioned in awe, as the two stepped out.

"Our hideout." Link answered. "Simple as that."

The front door opened before Link had a chance to make it to the house. Zelda stood in the doorway and smiled running over toward Link. They both embraced in a hug, causing Young Link to gag jokingly and run inside to check the place more.

Link kissed Zelda's forehead, causing her to step back and look up at him. She didn't seem as content as she usually was, and Link noticed the light wind that blew around them. Zelda was troubled. By the looks it everyone was.

"Zelda, what's going on?" Link questioned.

Zelda took a deep breath. "S-something happened." She stuttered grabbing Link's hand. "Let's go inside."

Link let Zelda guide him as they headed into the hideout. Inside, Link found everyone waiting for him. Everyone except Roy. Peach sat on the couch alone, barely noticing the blonde teens entering the room. Marth and Samus were both at the table talking, but suddenly stopped. Link noticed his younger brother looking at the pictures and items scattered around the room.

Zelda and Link both accompanied Peach on the couch. Link turned to Peach and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder questioning if she was alright. He watched as she forced a weak smile and nod.

"Glad you arrived, Link." Marth explained standing up. "I was about to call again."

"So what's going on? And where's Roy?" Link asked as he faced his blue headed friend.

"That's what we need to talk about." Marth cleared things up. "It seems Ganondorf has him."

Link's eyes widened. "What?" He cried, standing back to his feet.

"Link." Zelda grabbed his arm. "It happened last night."

Link's heart returned to its quickened pace, beating against his chest. Just thinking about what he had learned cause more grief and anger to build up inside of him. If Roy was truly with Ganondorf, then the Donavons had already won.

"I saw Roy at the park." Samus explained her story once again, this time to Link. "Roy was cornered by Ganondorf and Devon. I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I saw a bright red light and then everything changed. Roy didn't seem like himself and he left with them."

"This can't be true…" Link shook his head, almost pleading. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Marth questioned.

"Anything!" Link argued.

"Link, there's nothing we can do!" Peach cried. She seemed to startle some people with her suddenly loud voice after being silent for a while. Her eyes began to water, as tears began to form. "Roy is gone. What can we possibly do?"

Link frowned. He looked around at the room at the many distraught faces. Everyone seemed to have given up hope. Was their hope finally gone? Link didn't want to think so. Roy was their friend and Link hated himself to yelling at him the way he did. If Roy didn't leave…everything could have ended up differently.

An incident replayed in Link's mind. He remembered a conversation he had with Pit, a few days ago. It was when Pit was reading his diary and the two were mentioning Roy. Something important stood out in his mind and caused him to remember.

"_Do you think he will become the Element of Darkness?"_

"_I think the better question Link…" _Pit's voice reappeared in his mind. "_Is would you let him become the Element of Darkness?"_

Link frowned as he fell back down to the couch. Is this what Pit was talking about? Was it because of Link that Roy had left by himself and ended up being captured? Pit knew the truth. He saw what was going to happen, but why didn't he say anything?

Why did he keep his mouth shut?

Zelda leaned up against Link, wrapping her arms around his waist. Link closed his eyes. He gave Pit an answer. He said no. He remembered that clearly. He wasn't going to let Roy become the Element of Darkness.

His answer was true.

And then he realized…it's not over.

"So is this it?" Young Link's voice was heard.

Link opened his eyes to his younger brother who finally joined himself into the conversation. Young Link looked around the room at everyone. Where did the positive go? Where was the faith and hope? What happened to never stop trying? He was always taught to think positive, and a positive attitude was what they needed at this moment.

"So are you all seriously giving up?"

Everyone in the room turned to him. Peach sighed deeply, replying first keeping her voice soft. "What more can we do?"

"Team up and fight to get Roy back." Young Link proclaimed. "You can't give up until you have tried. Think positive, and find a way to bring Roy back. If you the have chance, would you?"

There was a bit of silence. A bit of thinking. Finally, a positive reply.

Peach didn't have to hesitate. "I would."

Marth was right behind her nodding his head. " Me too."

It took some time for his brother's words to sink in. Eventually he came to a decision that Young Link was right. They shouldn't give up, until they have tried. "Count me in."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and smiled. "Yes, me too."

Young Link smiled. "Awesome."

"That's what I want to hear, but don't expect to do it alone!"

A sudden new voice appeared from outside the hideout. Everyone went silent as footsteps were heard walking to the door. Link's heart raced, once he realized how familiar and friendly the voice sounded. Once the door had opened, everyone in the room was amazed and immediately stood to their feet. Link's eyes widened as a strong smile appeared across his face.

Pit stepped into the room and smiled.

"Let's get our friend back."

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

Happy ending? Not quite, but happy enough.

First off, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review yet another one of my stories. You all are seriously the best and I can not thank you enough!

This didn't top my best story, but it came really close in second place, and it couldn't have gotten that far without everyone.

Thus, this ends the first of the trilogy with one of the biggest cliffhangers I have ever written. I am really eager to start the sequel and I have written the first chapter for all of you because you guys have been the greatest. But please don't forget to leave a final comment on this one before jumping to the sequel.

As for the cameos, thank you everyone who wished to be apart of my story.

I want to list those who are featured in the sequel if I forget your name please let me know in a PM but be truthful about it. If I did forget you I didn't mean to, but I have been so busy I might have forgot to write the name down.

**RoyalFanatic  
****crystalicious  
BKP  
****Zelda Rockbell  
****Royal Kenya  
****Supersmash025  
****Regii  
****Internal Flame Zero  
****Luigi III  
****ptpeach **

That's all I have to say.

Thank you so much again!

Until Next Time!


End file.
